Once Upon a One Night Stand
by come back running xx
Summary: Bella's had a series of bad boyfriends & tired of it. She has a one night stand with Edward CEO of a large company, and secretly a mafia boss. Next day Bella leaves and Edward's distraught. He turns obsessive and will stop at nothing to have her back.
1. Chapter One

To my readers, some of you may know me as the writer of my other story, 'I'm Not Gay!' I would like for you to know ahead of time that this isn't going to be a comedy story, like my other one. This story is more of a serious romance. Okay, so some of you might be wondering "How in the world did she come up with a story like this?" Well... over the summer I took a trip to Chicago and I went to some museums. There were some displays on the mafia, and other cool things about the mafia. I really became intrigued with the idea of a mafia, and I did some research. One thing led to another, and this idea for a story popped into my head and I decided to go with it. I really hope you guys like it!

Just a heads up, the rating for this story is **M** for later chapters.

**Bella:** 19 years old

**Jacob:** 21 years old

**Edward:** 22 years old

* * *

**Once Upon A One Night Stand**

_-Chapter One-_

Bella sighed and tightened her arm around the mans lean, but muscular arm she was currently holding on to. Walking into a large ballroom full of stuffed shirts, and stuck up rich, beautiful woman can be very intimidating. Especially, when you aren't one of them. On Bella's arm was none other than Jacob Black, her best friend and multi-millionaire. Jacob looked astounding with his messy black locks, slick black suit, matching slacks, and white dress shoes to match his tie. Bella on the other hand was well...Bella, plain old Bella, or so she thought. Jacob on the other hand, had a very different thought about her looks...

Bella really didn't want to be here right now, but Jacob had insisted she come to the ball as his date because Bella just recently got dumped by her boyfriend, and it was a very messy break-up. One of the real reason why Bella agreed to come to the rendezvous in the first place, was she was getting sick and tired of having bad boyfriends. It seemed as though every boyfriend she had would break up with her for some stupid reason. One even went as far to say she was too clumsy for his taste. Jerk. Bella mumbled under her breath. Bella decided after her recent break-up with Travis, she wouldn't have a relationship, but have no strings attached sex. What could go wrong anyway? That was Bella's whole idea about her new resolution. Jacob had no idea about her new ways, or the real reason why she even agreed to come to the ball. Bella planned to keep Jacob in the dark about this one, even though he was her best friend. Bella didn't even want to think about Jacob's reaction if he ever found out about what she was doing. He would be upset no doubt, but he might even be a little heartbroken that the little Bella is planning on doing something so... scandalous

Jake thought this was a stupendous opportunity for Bella to get her mind off of things, and maybe find someone else. Bella politely objected to his offer, and said she didn't 'fit in' with this kind of crowd, she was so beneath their feet. Said crowd being top models, business owners, CEO's, and more people with jobs high up in the corporate businesses. Bella was... way out of their league, as she described herself earlier, but that still wasn't going to stop her from trying out her new relationship idea.

Bella was fresh out of high school, and she was attending the University of Washington. She wasn't exactly living a glamorous life, she was living in a little apartment with her best friends Rosalie Hale, and Alice Brandon. Jacob on the other hand, was at the top of the top. When he graduated high school he got a very high position with Northwestern Industries working as a manager, eventually he moved up to become an executive. Now, he was making plenty of Benjamin's. How Jacob moved up so quickly in the company was a mystery to her. She did have a hunch though. Nessie, the President of the company seemed to take a liking to her best friend. Bella really couldn't blame the lady though, Jacob was a very good looking guy, and if he wasn't Bella's best friend since kindergarten, then she probably would have taken a liking to him a while ago too. He was about 6'5, has dark skin, jet black eyes, and shaggy black hair. He was the image of perfection with his perfect facial features and that beautiful body he has gotten from building and lifting large things over his childhood years. Bella wasn't blind she knew Jacob was good looking, but she just liked him as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Bella wouldn't even wince if she found out Nessie was trying to get with Jacob, Nessie had every reason in the world to go for him.

"Bells are you okay?" Jacob's voice asked cutting threw her thoughts like a knife.

"Oh yea, sorry I was just thinking about something. I'm fine." Bella responded her voice shaking and betraying her.

"Bella I know your lying, I always know when you are lying." Jacob stated with a knowing smile.

"Okay, you got me. I just don't feel right being here. I mean I just look so out of place and judging by the looks we are receiving, everyone knows it. That's why they keep giving me weird looks." Bella said sighing.

Jacob let out a hearty laugh and responded, "Bella they are looking at you because you are with the number one most eligible bachelor in the country." He finished by tilting his head back, a very arrogant gesture on his part.

Bella playfully slapped his arm, and a sly smile came onto her face. "Um.. you might want to do something about those nose hairs Jake. It's starting to look like a jungle in there!"

His eyes went wide and he covered his nose with his hands.

"No it doesn't, I just got them trimmed yesterday!" He exclaimed, his voice full of horror.

Bella laughed, he always got embarrassed if she said he had nose hairs, that was one of his biggest pet peeves "Maybe that's why you got number two most eligible bachelor this year."

"Shut up." Jake said while laughing.

It was true, Jacob Black got second place this year, which is unheard of considering has has gotten first place for the past three years now. Jacob was beaten by the CEO of Santucci Corp, named Edward Santucci. Bella has never seen the man before, but from what she's heard about the man, he took over his father's company a few years ago, and now it has been transformed into an empire that now rivals Northwestern Industries. She has heard from many people before that he is suppose to be a real knockout. I mean he had to be to beat THE Jacob Black. Bella thought as she absentmindedly tapped her index finger on her chin.

"Speaking of which, this years winner Edward Santucci is going to be here tonight. I want you to meet him, I have met him once before and I think you will like him." Jake said ushering her over to the VIP room.

Bella was going to question him about how he knew what she was thinking until they came to a set of tall, dark wooden doors. For some odd reason they scared Bella, maybe because the people inside were very intelligent and powerful. Jacob opened the door, and they slowly parted, revealing a group of men dressed in tuxes. When Bella's eyes were able to rack over the entire room, her gaze immediately shifted to the VIP table in the middle of the room. Gathered around a circular table, was roughly about six old men with huge beer bellies. Bella was confused when she was finished looking over the men because she didn't see any man who was drop dead gorgeous. Instead, she saw a bunch of dusty bums. An idea wormed it's way through her mind and she turned to Jake with a killer smile.

"One of them took you spot as the most eligible bachelor?" She whispered while pointing to the table of old men. "Your looks must have really gone down hill from last year then."

Jake was silent for a couple moments before a booming laughter worked it's way threw his body, making him shake with amusement. His loud laughter, quickly made their presence known by the men. They all looked high and mighty looking down at them, and Bella wanted nothing more than to shrink down into a little hole.

"Jacob Black! How are you son?" One of the older men asked. He stood up and made his way over to the couple. Almost tripping down the two steps that were in front of him.

"Very good, How are you Alfred?" Jacob asked as he met the man's firm handshake with his own.

"I am good, and who is this exquisite lady you are here with?" He asked eyeing Bella up and down.

"This is Bella, Bella Swan." Jacob said with a glint of pride in his eyes.

"Pleasure to meat you, I'm Alfred."

"Nice to meet you too, Alfred." Bella responded bringing her hand to his for a hand shake. Bella was taken off guard when the man brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, but she didn't mind... that much.

"Come and sit with us, Mr. Santucci stepped out of the room and will be back momentarily." Alfred said leading them over to the VIP table. Well that explains why I didn't see the 'hot Adonis' everyone is talking about lately. Bella thought.

Jacob grabbed the seat next to Alfred and Bella sat next to Jacob. She took note of the empty seat directly across from her. The table was circular, so everyone would be able to see everyone while they conversed with each other. Bella was immediately introduced to all the men at the table, and she blushed at all the complements she was receiving from the men. Once the introductions were done, and a couple questions, the conversation quickly transferred to something about business and mergers, and that was where they lost Bella. She didn't have the slightest clue about what they were talking about. She took this time to get a good look at the VIP room. The floors were made of dark mahogany wood, the walls were a deep green, the ceilings were two stories high, there was a huge crystal chandelier that hung from the top of the ceiling as well, and matching sconces threw-out the room. The lights were dimmed down a little, making everything look a little darker than it really was. Bella was happy about that, she actually looked a little tan, for once. There were windows all around the room looking out over the city of Seattle, it was a sight that would take your breath away.

Bella heard the sound of voices talking come to an abrupt halt, and wondered what could be so important to make all the talking come to a close. She slowly turned her head and was met with the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. They were a dark emerald color, almost a dark forest green, and they held a sparkle she has never seen in someone's eyes before. Her eyes worked their way around his face, from his ski slope nose, to his chiseled jaw, to his full pink lips that just looked so kissable. Bella was about to stand up, walk over to him and give those beautiful lips a kiss, but she quickly came to her scenes and mentally slapped herself for thinking that way about someone she has never met before. Not only that, but he was way out of her league. All she had to do was look at the clothing he was wearing, a black suit with a satin green shirt that matched his wonderful eyes.

He was so out of her league, Edward was playing professional, and Bella was still stick in little league. Just because he was out of her league doesn't mean she can't look at him though. She was still trying hard to keep her jaw from dropping to the floor, he was really hot! No, this man was absolutely gorgeous! Scratch that about Jacob being a Greek god, this man standing in front of her was the definition of a Greek god! She looked at his bronze mop of hair and restrained herself from running her hands threw it. His hair was tantalizing her to no end, it looked so soft and inviting.

He may be out of my league, but that doesn't mean I haven't found my one night stand candidate. She thought, but quickly shooed that thought away. Someone like him would never, EVER want to be with someone like her. She looked back at his face and admired his pale skin, usually she didn't like pale guys, but he was able to pull it off. His skin was amazing, it looked as though it was glowing. There wasn't a blemish to be found, and it looked as soft as his hair...sigh

"Are you done checking me out yet?" A velvety voice asked Bella snapped out of her trance and looked away blushing.

My god does he have a beautiful voice She thought

Her face became cherry red when all the men's eyes shifted to her, even Jacob's and she noticed his eyes held a little disappointment.

"I-I..There w-was something on your face and I-I was trying to figure out what it was." She stammered.

"Oh really?" He asked raising an elegant eyebrow at her choice of words.

"Yes really." Bella replied blushing even harder, his voice made her insides turn to jelly.

"Well then do tell me, do I still have something on my face?" He asked with amusement brewing in his emerald eyes as he walked over to her.

Bella was silently praying he would trip over his shoe laces, or got wine splashed in his face so he wouldn't come any closer. With every step he took, her nerves got more and more frazzled. Bella turned her head to steel a quick glance at him, and quickly looked back at her lap. For some reason he looked oven hotter now than before. She swore she turned 10 different shades of red when she realized he was now standing in front of her. Now she realized why Edward got most eligible bachelor and Jacob got stuck with second, which Jacob wasn't happy about. She moved her gaze from her twiddling thumbs resting in her lap to look at him. When she turned her head she noticed his crotch was practically in her face, and a light blush came to her face.

"You know, that is a very beautiful sight." Edward said only so Bella could hear. Obviously, she wasn't the only one who hear it because Jacob because there was a growling sound coming from him.

"Get away from her Santucci." Jacob said between clenched teeth.

"Are you two dating?" Edward asked with a fiery look in his eyes.

"No." Bella responded.

Edward smiled a wicked smile, "Well if you two aren't dating then you shouldn't care what I am saying or doing to her. Also, if you want to keep your position as head executive with Northwestern Industries, then I say you keep your mouth shut."

Bella was considering standing up for Jacob, but the light pressure on Bella's back from Jacob was a signal telling her to forget about it. Edward smiled and winked at Bella and walked back over to his seat. The men started talking about business again, but Bella kept on receiving smiles, winks, and sideways glances from Edward. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside, but she knew better than to feel this way about someone such as Edward.

A couple of martini's here and couple glasses of wine there, and most of the men were far-gone. Bella knew she wasn't at age to drink, for she was only 19. However, she felt obligated because everyone else around her was drinking so she thought, why not? Her friends were always telling her to loosen up a bit too, so why no fallow their advice just tonight? It's not like anything bad is going to happen anyway right?

Edward called a limo for the six men who were totally zonked - Jacob included - and they just left the room not too long ago. Meaning it was just Edward and Bella in the large room together.

Both slightly intoxicated.

With no one even on the same floor as them.

They were completely alone.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

I need your advice, **Lemon** or **no Lemon**? If I don't get an suggestions for a Lemon, then I won't bother putting one in. (I'm not good at writing them!) lol If there is going to be a lemon then it is either going to be in chapter two or three. I haven't decided yet, but it all depends on my readers!

Should I continue this or no?

Please review, I really want to know what you think. I always appreciate getting responses from me readers! --come back running xx


	2. Chapter Two

Alright, I did a vote weather there is going to be lemon or not, and there was a clear answer. There is going to be a lemon and that is why the rating has changed to M for this story. If you didn't want the lemon, then I am really sorry, but a vote is a vote. I will however tell you where the lemon is going to start and stop so if you don't want to read it then you don't have to. lol

I am terribly sorry about the delay of the posting for this chapter. I am mad at my self for it, but my school volleyball team made it to state and the practices were every day after school and like 4 hour practices over the weekend. Between volleyball and school, I have had no time what so ever. I am so sorry, but I will not have another wait like that. That was just way to long. Over 3,500 words for this chapter! :D

**Bella:** 19 years old

**Ja****cob:** 21 years old

**Edward:** 22 years old

* * *

**Once Upon A One Night Stand**

_-Chapter Two-_

By now, Bella has moved over a couple of chairs and she was now sitting next to Edward, both of their chairs were pulled out so they could face each other while they were talking. Edward no longer was wearing his black suit jacket anymore, it was getting a little too hot for him in the VIP room. He was just in his white dress shirt, which was was unbuttoned showing off his chest muscles and the top of his toned abs. Bella knew she had been staring at his perfectly sculpted chest, but she really really couldn't help it. His usual tamed hair was now tasseled and tangled from running his hands threw his bronze mane too many times threw out the night.

Bella was still wearing her black cocktail dress, but it was hiked up a lot so she was able to sit on her chair cross legged. In the process, exposing more of her long creamy legs to Edward, much to his enjoyment. Her hair was no longer in it's fake-diamond studded hair clip anymore -that was long gone- making her hair fall down in cascades over her shoulders. The lights were even dimmer now, and there were candles lit threw out the room making it a very romantic atmosphere, thanks to Edward. Right now the both of them were laughing and talking about some of their most embarrassing times. The both of them would be in hysterics every time one of them would share a story, not because it was_ that_ funny, but because of the amount of alcohol working it's way threw each occupants body, they were both a little tipsy.

"So when I walked out of the bathroom, all my friends started laughing at me. I noticed they were pointing at my butt and when I looked I noticed there was something hanging out of my pants. I took it out and realized it was toilet paper!" Bella exclaimed and they both were laughing hysterically. (That actually happened to me. haha)

Edward temporarily lost control of his body because he was laughing so hard and his hand landed on Bella's smooth creamy thigh, immediately changing the mood between them. A jolt of electricity went threw Bella's body, and she jerked away from his touch a little. Judging how Edward's hand jumped away from her skin, he felt it too. Bella's big brown doe eyes looked up to meet Edward's piercing green gaze. Her eyes roamed his flawless face one more admiring how gorgeous he was. She slowly found herself staring at his full pink lips, she couldn't stop herself from doing so. If that little touch from his hand caused an electric shock then those lips of his will definitely spark _fire_.

An involuntarily shiver went down her spine at the mere thought of having Edward's lips on hers, and she quickly cast her gaze to the expensive wooden floor below her. _I wonder if his lips are as soft as they look... _Bella thought but quickly dismissed it when she felt her cheeks rapidly growing hot. She felt a cool hand cup her cheek and knew immediately whose hand it was when the electric shock coursed threw her body once more. However, this time she didn't try or want to pull away from his soft touch. She took her eyes off the floor she found quite fascinating and lifted them to look at Edward. She gasped when she realized much lust and desire were brewing in his eyes at the moment. She started wondering if her eyes were reflecting the same emotions as his. Edward's large hand moved from her cheek, down to her chin and pulled her head up towards his while moving his head downwards. Their lips met in a very passionate kiss, the taste of expensive wine and alcohol still lingering on both of their lips. Bella was wrong about his kiss sparking fire in her, it did way more than just that...

The kiss was _amazing_, but Bella was a little uncomfortable because she had to lean forward a lot to keep her head in place, and it was killing her back. She needed to scoot her chair closer to his or something to relieve herself of the pain. Reluctantly Bella pulled away from the kiss earning a very flustered look from Edward. Bella abruptly stood up and positioned herself in Edward's lap so she was straddling him. Bella locked her arms around Edward's neck, pulling him into another hot kiss. Edward's hands moved from his sides and to her ass, pulling her closer to him. When they both pulled away from the kiss because of some much needed oxygen, Edward watched with amusement as Bella tried to hike her skirt up so she could fully sit on his lap without the dress being a nuisance. Quickly becoming annoyed because of the amount of time it was taking her, Edward decided to take matter into his own hands. He forcefully grabbed either sides of the black material and ripped it upwards, earning a gasp from Bella.

"You idiot!" She yelled, "Do you even know how expensive this dress was?"

Edward smirked and brought his head down to her neck where he began kissing it, his words forming in fragments as he continued assaulting her neck with open mouth kisses.

"I will...buy you a... new one. Fuck...I'll buy you...50" He finished by finding her pulse point and nipping at it, acquiring a low moan from her.

"My. House. Now." Edward growled against her neck, his breath fanning across the skin causing shivers to travel down her spine.

Edward quickly picked her up and Bella instinctively wrapped her legs tightly around his waist feeling his very prominent erection threw her dress. In a matter of seconds both dark haired individuals were out of the VIP room and in an elevator. Edward set her back down onto her feet and pressed the button for 'floor 1' and right after attacking her lips quite hungrily. About a minute later, the couple was interrupted by the loud 'DING' coming from the elevator, signaling they have reached the ground floor. Edward grabbed Bella's hand and gripped it tightly in his large one. Bella noticed they weren't in the main lobby, but a very secluded room that lead out to a pick-up area for the rich guests who had limos, such as Edward. She didn't have much time to look at the area because Edward was moving quickly threw the spacious room. Without delay, he lead her over to the sleek black limo and gingerly ushered her inside, giving his driver a slight nod before he climbed in after her. He crawled over to the opposite side of the limo where Bella was sitting and provocatively pressing himself against her leaning in for another greatly desired kiss. Edward's lips descended upon Bella's, and all control was lost as Edward crushed his lips and body onto Bella's.

Bella soon surrendered by wrapping her arms around Edward's strong neck, pulling him even closer to her, if that was even possible. As he was kissing her with so much passion, Bella couldn't think about anything else besides how much she needed this, needed him. Time and place was totally forgotten as soon as Edward's hands began to explore her body. His hands moved from her tangled hair slowly down her neck and traced her collar bone with his soft fingertips. He brought his lips from her enticing lips to her ear lobe and gently bit down making Bella moan in pleasure. He removed his hands from her shoulders and replacing them with his lips, making her shiver in delight. He smirked at the effect he was having on her, he _loved_ it.

He then slowly licked his way down to the rise of her breasts, and down her her exposed cleavage. When he finally came to the material of the dress he began trailing sweet kisses back up to her neck, but not before giving her right breast a light squeeze, resulting in a high pitched squeak coming from Bella.

Edward smirked.

He pushed her down onto the comfortable leather black seat and crawled on top of her, and captured Bella's lips in another kiss. He groaned as she fisted her hands in his silky strands of hair as she arched into his touch. Edward pushed himself so close, that she thought her body would become absorbed with his. She could tell he was more than ready to continue his assault on her body. Bella lightly grazed her teeth against Edward's bottom lip as she pulled away. Looking up at Edward and then up at the lights, buildings, and people flashing before her half lidded eyes as the taxi zoomed threw the city of Seattle.

The limo quickly come to a screeching halt and Edward growled, not having the patience to wait until he got to his room to continue with these.. activities. Edward swung the limo door open, nearly hitting an old lady walking by, and not even waiting for his driver to open the door for him. He usually waited for his driver and him not doing so really said how much he desired to have Bella Swan. Once again, he took her hand and laced it with his as he dashed into the colossal building, and over to the set of six elevators, continuously clicking the up button until the door opened, earning a giggle from Bella. When he heard the familiar annoying 'DING' noise of the elevator he pulled himself and Bella into the ritzy machine.

Time seemed to slow down as he looked at the numbers slowly showing up on the digital screen. He cursed himself for getting a penthouse suite -which was on the 40th floor- all the way at the top of the building. He lightly tapped his shiny black dress shoes against the marble flooring making a quiet tapping noise flow threw out the elevator. He looked over at Bella with a longing and a small smile came to his face when he watched her shift her eyes from the screen to him, to the screen and back again.

Edward ran a shaky hand thew his bronze locks probably for the millionth time that night, and blew out a very annoyed breath, _how long is this elevator ride going to be? _There was no way in hell he was going to be able to last any longer, especially with Bella's intoxicating sent of freesia's attacking his senses. Edward wanted to shout with joy when the elevator stopped at the 40th floor and the golden doors opened, but held it in. He stepped out of the elevator and immediately pulled his key card from his back pocket. His pace started to increase as they got closer and closer to the door leading to his flat. It took Edward a mere two seconds to opened the door, and Bella found herself being pushed roughly into the door Edward's pressing her against it.

Edward quickly took possession of her arms bringing them over her head as his lips sought out hers. Their kiss was filled of passion and lust, and Edward was making Bella swarm with different emotions as he busied himself with Bella's black satin dress. He grabbed the thin spaghetti straps and pulled them down, resulting in Bella's dress falling to her hips exposing her black lacy push-up bra. Edward subconsciously licked his lips in anticipation. Edward dropped Bella's hands and reached forward for the black material, ready to rip it off her body, but Bella caught Edward's hands with one of hers and wiggled her index finger at him.

"Mr. Santucci," Edward raised an eyebrow at his last name, Bella didn't know why he acted the way he did, but that was insignificant right now and would have to wait until later. Right know she was focusing on the beautiful man before her. "I believe you are still wearing _way _too many clothes" She finished with a playful smirk.

Edward smirked back, and before anymore words could be exchanged between the two, was gathered in Edward's arms and was carried bridal style into Edward's bedroom. He gently laid her down on the king sized bed and took a moment to admire how his white silk sheets blended with her cream colored skin. This was defiantly a sight he wanted to see every night. He smirked at how funny her dress looked all bunched up around her hips/

"What's so funny?" Bella asked in a hazy tone

"Your dress." He replied

"Your such an ass, its your fault." She said while smiling.

"A hot one." He replied

She laughed, "Don't flatter yourself, now get your _hot_ ass over here." She finished while motioning for him to come to the bed by curling her index finger towards her.

A broad grin remained plastered on his face as he complied with her demand. He crawled on top of her and hungrily kissed her as he pulled away the rest of her dress, carelessly throwing it across the room. His grin got even bigger at the sight of her black lacy panties. Bella's heart skipped a beat with the way he was looking at her, he was so gorgeous. Bella frowned when she noticed how Edward's grin faded as quickly as it came. She immediately knew something was on his mind -a question- and he wanted the answer. When she was asked his question, she actually wasn't surprised he asked her the question in the first place.

"Did you wear these for Black?" He asked

She giggled, "Jacob? Oh no! I wore them for a very sexy CEO who goes by the name of Edward."

"Good." He responded by bringing his hands from her hair to roam the newly exposed flesh.

He detached his lips from hers and started trailing hot wet kisses down her neck. Edward groaned as Bella's hands worked there way threw his silky bronze locks. She tugged his hair when he bit down on her neck, marking her with his teeth drawing a moan from her. Bella's nimble fingers began to unbutton the rest of Edward's white dress shirt, trying to at least get him out of_something_. Quickly getting irritated by the fabric covering Edward's upper body she grabbed each side of the shirt and ripped it in half, similar to what he did to her dress. The dress shirt was quickly retired to the floor and she looked up at Edward who has stopped his ministrations on her body and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Payback for the dress?"

xxxxxxx Lemon xxxxxxx

Edward smiled and licked his way from her neck down to the junction between her breasts. He stopped when he reached the material combining the two cups fabric together, and pulled away from her. Bella got the hint and sat up so she could unhook her bra. Edward watched in satisfaction as she peeled the straps off her shoulders and let the bra fall freely down her arms, exposing her supple mounds to his avid eyes. Bella quickly picked up the black bra and flung it carelessly across the room. She laid back down and Edward continued to lick his way down her body until he got to her lacy thong, deposing of it quickly. He pulled back as he he assessed her body.

"Beautiful." He whispered barely above a whisper, but loud enough for Bella to be able to hear. "God Bella, you are so beautiful."

Bella blushed an unearthly color of red at Edwards complements. He quickly replaced himself on top of Bella. He kissed his way back up her body and sought out her lips. She fumbled with his belt buckle as his tongue slipped into her mouth once again. When the belt was gone she quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks abruptly pulling them down along with his dark blue boxers. Bella gasped and pulled away from the passionate kiss they were sharing and openly ogled at the size of him. He was just so... big. Bigger than any she has ever seen before.

"Is something wrong?" He asked in a husky voice.

She giggled slightly, "No, nothing at all."

He smirked and placed open mouth kisses down her neck, and collar bone. He came to her breasts and gave them some much needed attention. He took one of the taut nipples into his mouth and pinched and toyed with the other. Bella thew her head back and arched against his mouth. Her small fingers tangling in his messy hair tugging on the strands when he bit down.

"Please Edward, I need you now." She said lowly.

"Your wish is my command." He said as he pulled back and positioned himself at her entrance.

When he pushed into her, she couldn't help but let out a satisfied moan, he filled her easily. He began to rock his hips back and forth finding a pace to please the both of them.

"Faster Edward!"

He immediately complied with her order and started drilling into her her over and over again. He looked down at her and he lost sight of everything around him. All he could see was _his_ angel withering beneath him, her mahogany locks fanned out along the pillow, making her look like a goddess. Her loud moans of pure pleasure broke him out of his trance. He could feel her walls clamping down onto his shaft, meaning her release was coming. She threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut as she arched her back to meet him one last time as she screamed Edwards name in ecstasy. Edward moaned and fell back into her arms holding her tightly to him as he continued to fuck her senseless. Groaning deeply as his back straightened and his cock exploded filling her with his seed.

xxxxxxx End Lemon xxxxxxx

Edward rolled off of her and they both laid there out of breath. Edward turned his body on his side so he could look at the beauty laying next to him. He watched in amazement as a stray lock of brown hair fell into her face, and he absentmindedly tucked it behind her ear. The gesture just felt so... natural to him. He looked into her big brown doe eyes and smiled as he ran his index finger down her cheek and across her still swollen lips. She closed her eyes and he began to softly hum, lulling her to sleep. Edward wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest. The last thought he had before he went to sleep that night was how complete he felt at the moment, and how he would do anything just to keep this feeling _forever_. He knew what was causing him to feel this way. It was the woman laying in his arms.

Bella.

_His_ Bella.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Oh gees, haha okay so I know that lemon isn't that good, but I'm going to be working on my lemon writing skills because later on in the story there will be more lemons to come! I want to give a **HUGE** thanks to all my reviewers and readers. You guys are great! Also, if you want tell me your thoughts on the lemon, so I know what I'm doing wrong or things I should work on etc. That was my first time ever writing one!

_Please review, your reviews mean so much to me!_ -- come back running xx


	3. Chapter Three

Thank you for all the reviews! I absolutely love them. I know it has been a couple weeks since I have updated, but I already have most of chapter 4 typed out and by the looks of that chapter, its probably going to be as long as this chapter, if not a little longer. Again, I appoligise for the long wait, but school has been getting real hard because the semester is ending and I am going to be having Finals soon. It's terrible.

I wanted to let you know that I am going to be posting a chirstmas one-shot, (I'm probibaly going to have a vote if my readers want me to continue it or not) and that will be out really soon. I'll put a summery on my profile within the next couple of days. :D

**THIS CHAPTER IS OVER 6,OOO WORDS!** haha sorry, that is a record for me! I hope this makes up for my absence!

Okay, so I really developed Edward's beginning obsession in the last chapter. If you noticed he would say a lot of things like his Bella, or his angel. So in this chapter we will be seeing the morning after and Edward going crazy. :D I decided that for this story I am going to have long chapters. I liked writing the long chapters. lol

Also, Bella is still going to be using Edward's last name Santucci in the beginning of this chapter because she hasn't found out who he really is yet.

**Bella**: 19 years old

**Jacob**: 21 years old

**Edward**: 22 years old

Also, Anything that is italicized is most likely a thought unless it is just a underlined word.

* * *

**Once Upon A One Night Stand**

_-Chapter Three-_

Bella awoke the next morning to the sunlight assaulting her delicate chocolate brown eyes. The stinging feeling running threw them was giving her a mild headache, something she really didn't need at the moment. She closed her eyes once more, but decided she better get up. Judging by how bright it was outside, it has to be late morning if not early afternoon. Meaning, she was very late to work. If she wanted to keep her job she better get there as soon as she could. She opened her eyes fully, ignoring the pain she sat up and rubbed the remains of sleep from them. She looked around the room and was confused.

The modern day designed bedroom, which was hers, was nowhere in sight. Taking its place was a room with dark blue walls, bookcases made of dark mahogany wood packed with novels upon novels, paintings created by very famous artists in their pricey looking frames, dark wooden dressers that blended perfectly with the floor, a desk on the other side of the room filled with paperwork, and other office supplies. _Okay, this definitely isn't my room._ She concluded as she surveyed the rest of the room. It was huge! She sank down back into the warm sanctuary, which_wasn't_ her bed and blew out a soft sigh as she started up at the stark white ceiling, wondering how she got here.

Realization of what happened the night before came crashing down and she suddenly remembered everything. The VIP room, the taxi, and the bedroom. (she blushed) After all, how could she not remember everything though? She was barely even drunk and neither was he. They both knew what they had wanted as soon as they spotted each other_. _What happened between them once they got back to his room was completely out of their control. Bella didn't even bother looking under the covers to see if they were both naked because she already knew what the answer was.

Just making sure she wasn't dreaming she pinched her arm and glanced to her right. Laying next to her with his angelic face resting on a pillow was a very attractive and very powerful Edward Santucci. No, she was definitely not dreaming. She studied his breathing for a minute and knew he wasn't going to be waking up any time soon. _Good, at least I can get out of here unnoticed and not have to deal with one of those awkward morning after a one night stand. _Not like she was familiar with them or anything.. With the last thought, Bella be-rid herself of any thoughts of going back to sleep -while trying to ignore how warm and comfortable the bed was- and went to sit up again, but a very strong arm tightly wound itself around her waist pulling her closer to a warm -very muscular- chest. _You have got to be kidding me..._

Even though she was trying to get out of his grip, she couldn't deny the feelings of wholeness and completion surging threw her body at the moment. It was like nothing she has ever felt before, it was the same feeling she felt last night when they were uh.. doing some nighttime.... activities. She couldn't lie, the feeling was very addictive but she wasn't one to get addicted to things. It puzzled her how she could have these feelings towards a man she just met last night. It almost feels as though she has known him forever. Like they were soul mates who were made for each other... _No. There are no such thing as soul mates. When he wakes up and realized what he did, he will be so mad for making such an awful mistake. _Bella thought.

The long haired brunette reached under the covers and wrapped her hand around his larger one and lifted his whole arm off her waist. An electric shock went up her arm and she immediately dropped his arm like it was a deadly disease. That had to be the millionth time that has happened to her since last night, she secretly wondered of he felt the same way... Pushing those thoughts away, and storing them for later she sat up and crawled out of the bed. She reluctantly slid her feet off the silk sheets and onto the cool wooden floor, a shiver immediately going threw her body from the loss of warmth. She was about to make a beeline for the kitchen, but his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Please." Bella wiggled her eyebrows in confusion, his voice sounded so sad and broken. She felt a tug on her heart strings at the tone of his voice, there was so much raw emotion there. Bella being Bella, she wasn't about to give into him so easily. "Stay here. Please, don't leave me." Bella couldn't help herself anymore, she whipped around and looked at the man laying in the bed, almost to check and see if he was being truthful to her. He was sound a sleep..he was sleep talking. She mentally slapped herself for thinking he would actually say something to her in real life._Yea right_. She thought rolling her eyes. Boy was she wrong....

Bella carefully lifted the warm duvet cover off Edward's sleeping form and wrapped it around herself. She tried not to look at Edward's perfectly sculpted chest and abs, but failed miserably. She couldn't help but ogle at the sight, he was perfect in every single way. When she heard him sigh as he rolled over she shook her head, and walked out of the bedroom and into his kitchen. She needed some coffee to wake her up and get ready for work. She grabbed some ingredients and poured them into the coffee pot and turned it on. As she waited for the coffee, she looked around a bit. She didn't get the chance to inspect it last night because Edward carried her right to his room as soon as they got threw the door. She thought the kitchen was very nice and it looked like itcost an arm and a leg, but even with all the utensils and pictures it was still a little plain. _It needs a woman's touch to spice it up a bit. The kitchen gives off the lonely and sad feeling. _Bella observed.

The walls were plain white and had the same dark wood moldings around the wall as his room, the floor was the same as well. There was a dark iron chandelier hanging from the ceiling looming over the kitchen table, giving it at country feel. The kitchen had cream colored cabinets and dark colored granite top. There was an island in the middle that had an assortment of beautiful flowers in the middle, and other cooking utensils such as a cutting board and knives. Yes, it definitely needs a woman's touch. The flowers were a start, but it needed more.

She walked over to the coffee machine and noticed the coffee wasn't done yet an groaned. She wasn't about to be here all day waiting for coffee. In the mean time she decided she was going to write a little note to Edward. Bella searched the kitchen for a writing pad and a pen. The best she was able to do was a pencil and a small fuchsia pink post-it.

_Dear Edward,_

_Thank you for the wonderful night, I had a wonderful time. I would have stayed until you wake up, but I have to get to work. I am already late and my boss is going to have my head if I were to be any later. By the way, you look really cute when you sleep. Once again, I am really glad I met you, thanks for entertaining me at the party last night. I really appreciate it._

_--Bella S. x_

_P.S. You still owe me for that dress from last night... :P_

Bella smiled at her note, maybe it was a little cheesy for her taste but it was still cute. At least she wasn't like some girls who would write things like, 'Thanks for the sex' or 'Call me for a repeat', that wasn't her style. She knew she wasn't going to stick around and wait for him to wake up even if she didn't have work, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

She ripped the note off the stack and held onto it as she searched threw the cabinets looking for a mug. She found one that read 'Mr. Cullen', but didn't pay any mind to it. All she was worried about was getting her coffee! She walked back over to the machine and poured the warm beverage into the white cup and inhaled the scent. _Nothing better than the smell of fresh coffee._

Walking back to the bedroom was a very hard task for Bella considering how clumsy she was. The last thing she needed was to fall and have coffee all over the place. In one hand she had her precious coffee and in the other she was grasping the note she wrote and the duvet cover. When the brunette entered the room, the first thing she did was leave the note on his nightstand so when he woke up, it would be the first thing he would see. With that little task completed, she downed the rest of her coffee, took the cover away from her body, walked over to Edward's peaceful body and draped it over him. Quickly making her way into the bathroom.

**xx**

Thirty minutes later Bella was out of the shower clad only in a white fluffy towel which had to be really expensive, she could tell by feeling the soft fabric on her skin. Bella knew that she spent enough time doing nothing, and began scanning the room looking for her few articles of clothing. The first thing she was able to find was her black lacy underwear. She would have preferred her dress, but hey you don't see her complaining. She continued surveying the room for the rest of her clothing. She spotted her black Jimmy Choo high heels across the room and hurried over to them. Somehow she managed to put on the four inched monsters and remain standing as she continued to hunt for the last parts of her clothing. Lucky for her, she was able to locate her dress and quickly threw it on. Not giving a damn how it looked on her at the moment.

The only thing she had left to find was her black bra. Considering Bella wasn't the type of girl to go walking around without a bra, she decided to look for it. It wasn't exactly cheap either. She looked over at the bed where Edward was still peacefully sleeping and realized her bra might be under the bed. No luck.

The next place to be searched was under was all the dressers. Still no luck. She growled in frustration.

Trying to calm herself down, she took a deep breath and slowly released it. Maybe in the heat of passion she threw it off and it landed on top of something. Bella began looking over all the items on the bookshelves and dressers. She walked to the opposite side of the room and looked on and around Edward's desk. That is when some certain things caught her eye. There on his desk was a golden plaque with the name 'Edward Cullen' edged into it. Now that she thought about it, that was the second time today she saw the name Cullen. First, it was on the coffee mug and now she sees it on his desk.

"How could that be?" She whispered to herself.

Being intrigued rather quickly she began looking thew papers and other things laying on his desk. Still, no matter how many things she looked thew on his desk that same name kept popping out at her over and over again.

Edward _Cullen._

She looked up from the now scattered paperwork and scanned the room for anything that would prove her wrong. What she did find was a huge painting behind his desk chair. _When did that get there?_ She thought as she looked over the picture. There were three men in it and they were all sitting in separate sofa chairs. They had cigars in one hand, what looked to be scotch in the other and a huge grin plastered on each of the men's faces. All three of them were _sinfully_ handsome. Out of all three, it was the man in the middle who caught her eye. Pale skin, piercing green eyes, natural bronze colored hair, and unearthly good looks. She would recognize this man from anywhere, it was the man sleeping peacefully in the king size bed only about 25 feet away from her, the man who she slept with last night. _That still doesn't prove that he is Edward Cullen though_. Her mind reasoned calming her raging nerves a little. As if on cue, her eyes caught the golden strip nailed to the wall below the picture with three names written on it. Three names that made everyone cringe when they heard them.

James Messina, Edward Cullen, and Mike DiMenna.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she looked at the men in the picture once again. Fucking great. So the one time she decides to have a one night stand, it just has to be with the most feared man in all America. I guess you can call that the Bella Swan's fantastic luck. Jealous right? It couldn't have been anyone else in the whole world? No. It had to be Edward Cullen. Edward fucking Cullen. She knew who this man was, then again, who didn't? He is most likely the most dangerous man in all of America and probably most of the world. He is the leader of the most feared and powerful mob. His mob and him have been linked to a possibility of 300 murders but none of them have never actually been proven, partially because Edward has a way of paying off or threatening people to make them shut up. He is responsible for so many problems today, He is the reason why America has high drug problem, because he smuggles drugs into the country. He is the reason why so many bad people weren't put in jail and were out on the streets, because he alters court decisions. Most importantly out of them all, he is the reason why her father was _dead_. Her jaw visibly tightened at the thought of this man being the reason why she no longer had a dad. It wasn't fair. Her eyes started to well up with all the tears she has been holding in for the past five years. Bella, not wanting to cry now looked up towards the ceiling and blinked a couple of times, clearing them away.

It upset her though, it upset her how this man kills her father and she just goes off and sleeps with him. Then again, you can't blame her for doing so. She had no idea what Edward Cullen even looked like. No one did, and that's what made him even scarier. Pictures have never been taken of him or his head men; James and Mike. That's what made them so frightening, one of the could have been at the grocery store waiting in line behind you, one of them could have been sitting next to you on a bus or the movies, and you wouldn't even know it.

She heard some rustling coming from the bed and she immediately looked up, watching the man with unmoving eyes. When his breathing became shorter and softer she knew he was only moments away from waking up. Her heart started to pound wildly in her chest, her palms becoming slick with sweat, adrenaline started to make its way threw her body, and her brain went into overdrive. She needed to get out of here and _now_. She dropped everything she was holding onto and ran as quickly as she could with four inch heels on towards the bedroom door. Her bra completely forgotten in the mist of terror.

She ran threw the hallway and threw the kitchen searching desperately for the exit. When Bella spotted it she ran full speed for the door. Focusing on the door and nothing else. In doing so, she failed to notice all the shoes lined up by the door. Before she had anytime to grab onto anything to break her fall she was in the air and was headed towards the hard floor. _Noooo_. She landed with a loud thump that echoed threw the penthouse. She knew Edward heard the crash, making her even more terrified. The amount of adrenaline pumping threw her veins skyrocketed making her perspire and shake even more than before. Her heart was hammering against her chest and she was worried it might pop out at the rate it was going. She scrambled to her feet as quick as possible and ran to the door, unlocking it and running out of the apartment never looking back. She sprinted over to the elevators and started clicking the button simultaneously. A quick flashback went threw her eyes of Edward doing that last night and she pulled her finger away so fast you were barely even able to see the movement. She didn't need any reminders of the man sleeping -now awake- in the room down the hall. The all to familiar DING rang threw her ears and she walked forward so she was right in front of the gold doors. Her mother and father always told her it was very impolite to do so, but when you in her position does being polite even matter?

The doors opened slowly and she started to walk in when she smacked into something rather hard and silky? She tightly closed her eyes as she was bracing for the fall, but it never came. Instead she felt warm arms wrap around her waist keeping her upright. Her eyes fluttered open ready to thank her savior when she saw two dark blue eyes boring into hers. Her eyes looked at his face and she immediately recognised him from the painting in Edward's bedroom. Mike DiMenna.. _can this day get any better?_

"Miss are you alright?" Mike asked looking at her with concern in his eyes.

Bella almost did a double take, weren't mobsters suppose to be mean? No, that's just a stereotype. She saw him lift his hand to her face and her eyes opened wide. She was petrified. Bella did the only thing that seemed reasonable at the moment. She screamed.

In the distance she heard the sound of a door slamming and an all too familuar voice.

"Get your hands off of her!" It yelled

**xx**

The next morning Edward woke up refreshed and in a very good mood. He couldn't even remember the last time he woke up feeling so good. He smiled knowing the reason why he was feeling so good this morning. It was because of his angel, who just to happened to be sleeping next to him at the moment. Edward blew out a soft sigh thinking about last night. True, Bella and him talked a lot after everyone left. He was expecting her to be another airhead, but she surprised him. She was very well educated and knew what she was talking about. Not only that, but the both of them had _a lot_ in common. All the woman Edward has dated before and he never had anything in common with any of them. The woman he was surrounded by were the too obsessed in getting her hair and nails done and the newest gossip. He turned on his side so he would be able to get a view of the perfect woman and was shocked when he noticed her side of the bed was completely empty. _What the hell..._

"Bella." Edward called out.

After the beautiful creature fell asleep in his arms the night before, he started planning out their day together. Edward didn't care if she had work the next day because he would just call the office, say who he was and she would be able to take off a month if she wanted to. He loved the effect he had on people because of his position in society. He was at the top and everyone basically bowed down to him. High positions such as Edward's two jobs don't come easy at all. Edward had to work hard for where he is now, very hard. His parents were killed when he was very young and unfortunately he was sent to an orphanage where he was adopted by Carlisle Santucci, aka Carlisle Cullen to the mob. That's really where Edward got into the mob, his father was at the top and it was only natural that Edward would take over one day considering his foster dad didn't have any children of his own. The mafia wasn't the only thing passed down either, his fathers company was too. Carlisle, knowing how hard it can be to juggle two very high positions 'trained' Edward for all the work. Basically, he was deprived of his childhood because he was too busy studying, learning to mask his emotions, or reading about business. At the end of the day, Edward would have a test over everything he learned and if he didn't go good or up to Carlisles expectations, he would be beaten and forced to do study all over again until he got everything right. Saying he had a bad childhood was an understatement, his childhood was a living hell. He hated Carlisle with a passion, but in a way, he had to thank the man as sickening as that sounds. Without Carlisle and his 'lessons' Edward would probably be some bum living off the streets right now.

Wanting to move onto more happier things Edward started to backtrack to his first thoughts of having the whole day with Bella. What he wanted to do was take Bella out for a late breakfast/early lunch at a very secluded restaurant in town. Then afterwards, he was planning on showing Bella his secret sanctuary. The place where he would go when he was younger when he just couldn't take all the pressure that was being put on him when he was young and unable to handle it all. It was a meadow in the middle of the woods, away from the everyday stress. The meadow was very important to him and he has never brought anyone there before, Bella was going to be the first and he was more than ecstatic to show her. Maybe he was moving too fast, but he can't remember the last time he felt so strongly about someone. Everything just seemed so right to him. He knew it didn't have to do with him being lonely because if he was then he would just go to a local bar or club and pick up some random hot chick. He was ready for a relationship and Bella was the perfect candidate. He relived some of the memories from last night for a couple more minutes until he became a little worried. _Where was she?_

"Bella?" He asked more as a question, his heartbeat increasing.

Edward waited a little bit longer this time, but when he didn't get a response his mouth became very dry. He decided calling for her wasn't going to do anything, he needed to get out of bed and find her. Edward stumbled out of bed and stretched his sore muscles, and went over to his nightstand and pulled out black silk boxer shorts and pulled them on -he completely failed to notice the fuchsia pink sticky note on his night table. The first place he was going to check was his bathroom.

He patted into the abnormally large lavatory and opened the thick wooden door. Warm steam blew across his face calming him down. Opening his eyes he noticed the water in the shower wasn't on. He walked over to the tub and saw it was still wet, meaning it was just used not too long ago. He looked over at his towel rack and took note that his favorite white fluffy towel was missing. Edward didn't live with anyone else and he didn't take a shower this morning so she obviously did. He walked out of his bathroom and saw his towel folded neatly on the edge of his bed. _Well if she isn't in a towel then she is most likely dressed. Unless she isn't wearing anything? _Edward's cock twitched at the thought._ No. She was probably making breakfast or something. _Edward thought running a lazy hand threw his already tangled hair. Hopefully she wasn't making anything, he was still planning on taking her out to eat breakfast today.

Going with his instincts, he walked out of his bedroom and down a long hallway filled with several other doors leading to other areas in the apartment. He tried her name again, but her name just echoed down the hall and threw the rooms, not getting a response. Finally, when he reached the kitchen it was empty, just like everything else. There was no sign of the beautiful creature named Bella. He did notice that his coffee machine was out and was turned on. _So she was in here, but where did she go? Please tell me she didn't leave.._

"Bella where are you?" He called as his heart started pumping faster again.

He walked back into his bedroom saw something pink sitting on his nightstand. _Was that even there before?_ He briskly walked over to the table and snatched up the note reading over it, his eyes getting darker and darker with every word he read until he got to the end where amusement flashed threw them. Unpredictably, his eyes turned back into a very dark shade of green. He knew what this note meant. It meant good bye, forever. He was most likely never going to see her again. He wouldn't have that.

He snapped. He didn't want to be away from her, and he didn't want her to be away from him. The thought of her being with someone else angered him to no end. He didn't want to be alone anymore, he was tired of going to bed at night by himself and walking up to the left side still made, because no one was there to mess it up. He wanted Bella and only Bella to take the spot next to him. He had decided it, he would have Bella, and no one could tell him different. Hell, he practically owned the world and got everything he wanted. He wasn't planning on Bella being an exception.

Edward punched the nearest wall, making a large hole in the drywall. He pulled his hand out and leaned against the cool surface embracing the pain. He took a deep breath trying to lessen the anger, but nothing was working. He started picking up things all over his room and started throwing them to the floor. He emptied all the contents in his drawers, and knocked all the papers off his desk, scattering them everywhere. By now his breathing was labored and he didn't even know what he was doing anymore. He lost all control and let his anger have the best of him. That was one of the many problems he developed after being under Carlisle's rathe for so many years. He stomped over to some of the pictures hanging on his walls and smashed them out, breaking the glass and cutting him in the process. He stormed over to his desk and lifted his desk chair and hurled it across the room, growling as he did so. He grabbed the rest of the papers on his desk and shredded them, letting the remains fall to the floor. He was headed for his bathroom when a loud scream pierced his ears. _Bella!_ His mind yelled. Before any further damage could be done to his room, he feet carrying him towards his apartment door. He threw it open and growled when he saw Mike holding his Bella in his arms. _He can't touch her!_ His mind yelled.

"Get your hands off of her!" He hissed storming over to Mike.

He watched in delight as Mike quickly let go of her, and stepped away. He watched as Bella turned to look at him and he smiled at her. Only she didn't return the smile. Her eyes widened in complete fear and she suddenly made a mad dash for the elevator.

"Don't let her go!" Edward yelled as he sprinted after her.

He watched as Mike tried to get into the elevator, but he only rammed into the golden doors.

"NO!" Edward yelled banging on the golden doors. "Why did you let her go like that!"

"Dude, settle down. Your the one who told me to take my hands off her!" Mike yelled back.

Edward let out an irritated groan and he supressed the urge to punch Mike in the face. The bronze haired man pressed the down button as he watched the numbers decreace as Bella's elevator got closer to the ground floor and further away from him. DING! Edward walked over to the blinking elevator and pulled Mike along with him.

"Dude what's your problem? What's the deal with the hot babe?" Mike asked as Edward pressed the G button for 'Ground Floor'.

"Don't you ever call her hot. She's mine." Edward hissed threw clenched teeth.

"Calm down. What's the deal with her." Mike asked

"I need her." Edward murmered looking down at his feet and realizing he was just wearing his boxers. _Shit!_ "Dude, give me your coat!"

"Why?"

"I'm not going out there in just my boxers!" Edward yelled

"Well if you like her as much as you do, then you will go out there in boxers. It will definitely prove your loyalty to her." Mike responded smiling at Edward's misfortune.

"You bitch." Edward growled

"Now now, you need to go get your lady!" Mike exclaimed as the doors opened on the bottom floor.

Edward smiled as he stepped out of the elevator ready to show Mike that he wasn't scared to expose himself if he knew he could catch up to Bella. While running threw the bottom floor towards her Edward noticed a ton of woman looking at him with pure desire in there eyes. Yes, all the woman were crazy about him and he knew it. Even some of the men, but Edward found the stares he was getting from the men to be very uncomfortable.

"Bella!" He yelled as he stepped out of the revolving door leading him to the pick-up station.

He watched as she opened the door to her yellow taxi cab and turned around and looked at him, the fear returning to her eyes. _Why is she doing that? She wasn't scared of me last night._ _Wait, did I do something wrong? Did I hurt her? His mind started to go out of control with all these different scenarios flashing in his head._

No matter how scared she did look at the moment he had to take time and admire how the wind blew her hair backwards, fanning it out behind her making her look like the goddess she was. She stepped into the taxi.

"Wait!" Edward yelled as he started running after her again.

The door shut with a loud bang and Edward felt his whole word shatter into pieces as he watched the taxi pull out of the lot and into the busy street, mixing in with the sea of other yellow taxis.

"No!" He yelled as rage burned in his eyes. Not wanting to watch her leave, he turned around and briskly started walking towards the entrance of the high-rise with his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"Mike get black on the phone right now." Edward hissed when he saw Mikes smiling face.

"Why?" Mike asked

Edward turned around and gave Mike the deadliest glare he could muter, the glare that has only been seen by Carlisle. "Do it now, or your position in gone."

"Y-yes E-Edward." Mike stuttered, he has never seen his boss this angry before, it looked like Edward would kill everyone and everything in the world without even thinking twice about it. _What did that woman do to him?_ Mike wondered. He wasn't about to ask Edward about that now though.

Edward stormed off towards his penthouse giving everyone who dared to look at him nasty glares. He was pissed at Bella but mostly at himself, how could he let Bella just go like that? He walked by an expensive looking earn and threw it at the wall, shuddering it into a million pieces. He wasn't going to let Bella leave him.

Not now. Not ever. He didn't care if he was hunting her down for the rest of his life. He wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

_His_ Bella.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Do you think Edward's reaction was a little too much or no? Also, If some of you are wondering why Edward is calling Bella his Bella that will be solved in the upcoming chapters, when we get deeper into the story.

Also, I am planning on having more** lemons** in this story too. :D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: **fan of fic, Empty Fields, starlightz, xtaintedsongx, arizonajess, em, Twilightlover2011, er, Rei Magami, Edward's baybay, blueberryx34, ny88, xhilaration, amethyst stone, softballchica12, Makoto-Gerou, Red-Rosette-Cullen, IHeartMrEdwardCullen, TwilightFan104, medievalove, lildc274, I LOVE IT, x0Edward Cullen0x, Mizz Danii, IHEARTEDWARDYEAH, KittyKatLover, ilovejessssss, lovestoryjunkie, aznphreak1218, eureka art, TwiDi, lilnydancer625805, mjuyhnbgtrfv, MiRiNHa, Vampire Dreams1, Tweemad, Big Mac Lover, batman's my man, your not alone., Dawn Ariser, sweetswirlypop, SexySadie88, crazyobsessedtwilightfan, solarstar17, alanacullen, lolcutie, , ThankYouForTheVenom08, , edwardandbellabelong2gether, VanessaHW, Taybaskt22, xBLOx, Kuntrygal, TriGemini, skittleysweet, taytay43**

God, that chapter took me forever to write, but I did have fun writing it! Please review, your comments inspire me! :) -- come back running xx


	4. Chapter Four

Guys, I am so sorry about my lack of updates. I am terribly sorry, but finals were absolutely horrible! They locked up all my time this week and I had barely any time to update. It sucked. The good news, I am on winter break which means quicker updates! :D

Alright, you guys probably don't want to listen to me babble, so lets get down to chapter four!

**Bella**: 19 years old

**Jacob**: 21 years old

**Edward**: 22 years old

One last thing before I forget, a lot of people had asked me about Carlisle and why I was portraying him as a mean character. The reason why I am doing that is because we don't know who Edward's real father is, so I had to make Carlisle the bad guy. Trust me, we will be a pretty big problem in upcoming chapters, but I think he will add some fantastic twists though.

Alright, now lets get down to the story!

* * *

**Once Upon A One Night Stand**

_-Chapter Four-_

Bella knelled on her seat and looked back at the distressed Edward stomping back into the hotel threw the back window of the taxi. There was no denying it Edward was pissed, and that scared the living daylights out of her. She knew exactly why he was chasing after her like a mad man, he knows that she knows who he is. Edward is worried that she's going to turn him in to the police. Granted if she was him, she would be worried too. No matter how much she wanted to turn him in, she knew she wouldn't be able to bring herself to do it. Bella had so much going on in her life right now, she definatly didn't need the mafia tracking he down. Bella hoped something would happen where someone else would have the balls to turn him in. Hopefully in the near future he would pay for all the lives he has taken, namely her fathers. If she did turn him in, it was the aftershocks that frightened her, there was no doubt she would end up dead if she did turn him in.

As Edward threw open the doors golden doors to enter the large building, Bella couldn't help but admire how the large muscles in his arm and back flexed, or how his bronze hair flew backwards a little from the force of him opening the door. _At least I didn't go home with some freak last night_. Bella thought with a small smile. Actually, now that she really began to delve into her thoughts she realized went home with something worse than a freak; a _monster_.

Bella sighed and shook her head as positioned herself back into the leather seat and leaned her head against the glass window of the taxi. She was scared, thankful, worried, and confused at the same time, not a good combination. Bella knew she had felt something for Edward last night before she found out who he really was. There was a true connection there, something she hasn't felt for any other man before. Sadly, All those feelings were thrown out the window this morning when she found out he was THE Edward Cullen. Still, she just couldn't get over how _good_ he made her feel last night, and she just didn't mean the sex.

"Ma'am where will I be taking you?" The taxi driver asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

From what Bella could tell the taxi driver was a little older than she was, maybe around 23 or 24. He had shiny blonde hair that looked silky smooth and from what she could see, he had light blue eyes. _Weird I didn't notice him earlier, not bad..._

"Can you take me to Northwestern Industries?" She asked

Bella needed to go see her best friend Jacob and just tell him everything that happened. Keeping all our emotions bottled up inside is only going to make you feel worse. There was no way she was going to tell her roommates Alice and Rosalie. God no, that would be awful! She could just imagine them squealing and jumping up and down like a five year old. Then, they would ask about what they did the night before and how the morning after was. No, she definitely wasn't going to tell them anything.

"Sure thing young lady." The man spoke. He turned around and flashed Bella a smile revealing very yellow, crooked teeth with blood red gums.

Bella was so disgusted with his teeth, she couldn't tear her eyes off them. Bella just nodded at his response and continued to look at his teeth. The man seemed satisfied by her answer and turned his eyes back to the busy road. _Alright, everything was fine until we got to the teeth__. Has that guy ever heard of a toothbrush and floss? _Bella thought grimacing at the mental picture that was now burned into her memory.

After about a dozen horns being blown at her taxi and about 10 stoplights the cab driver zoomed threw regardless of the color, she was able to make it to her destination in one piece.

"Okay, that will be $15.67 ma'am." He said after he was done calculating the price on the distance machine.

_How can I be so stupid, I don't have any money with me! _Bella thought worriedly. Bella nervously looked from the man and to the door, and back to the man smiling at her with his horrifying teeth. Should she do it? She has never rode and ran before.

"Hey, it's on me." A deep masculine voice spoke from the open window.

Bella looked over and saw her best friend handing the cab driver a crisp twenty dollar bill.

"Keep the change." Jacob nicely ordered

"Thanks, sir and have a happy Holiday." The blonde driver responded.

Jacob opened the back door and held out his hand for Bella to take. She gladly took it and allowed him to help her out of the cab. She knew the only reason why he did it was because she was wearing high heels and would most-likely fall trying to get out of the taxi.

"Have a nice day you two." The cab driver said as he pulled away from the curb.

Jacob looked down at Bella and spun her around looking at her outfit, and raised a delicate eyebrow.

"And where were you last night?" He asked dropping her hand and folding his arms across his broad chest, staring intently at her.

Bella looked down at her feet and started shifting her weight from one to the other. "Well, last night after you left, well were forced to leave." Bella winked at Jacob and he laughed lightly. "It was just Edward and I left alone."

"And?" Jacob pressed

"We...uh... he took me back to his penthouse." Bella said squeezing her left hand with her right, she was so nervous.

"Wait, wait. You are telling me that Bella Swan. My best friend since we were little. The most shy and prude girl in the whole world, had a one night stand with the most eligible bachelor in the whole United States of America?" Bella had to laugh at the look on his face. He looked so baffled.

"I'm not prude." She responded flatly

"Sure your not but Bella, you know the consequences of having a one night stand!" Jacob said loudly

Bella moved her gaze and focused on something behind and to the side of Jacob. "Well it's not like it isn't something familiar to you. Shall I bring up the whole Nessie situation?"

"No, I'm good. So how was the morning when you woke up? Really awkward huh?" Jacob asked leading her over to the parking garage.

"I actually left his place before he woke up." Bella responded

"You what? Bella you do realize he is going to be so mad at you for being the one to dismiss him. He is known for rudely dismissing woman the morning after!"

"I-I didn't know." Bella said at her defense.

Jacob dropped it and decided to ask her other questions. "So what hotel did he take you to?" Jacob asked "Probably some really ritzy place right?" He unlocked his black Escalade and opened the passenger door for her. He quickly shut the door and ran around the car and hoped in eager to hear her answer.

"No, we were at his penthouse. I just told you that almost two minutes ago." Bella said.

"You know, that is really weird Bella." Jacob started giving her a sideways glance. "He never ever brings woman back to his place, ever. That is like one of his number one rules. Are you sure you were at his penthouse and not a hotel?" Jacob asked

"No, I was definitely at his penthouse, and how do you know so much about Edward anyways?" Bella asked

"Well, I wanted to get to know a little about the man who beat me in most eligible bachelor contest this year. Not only that, but he is Northwestern industries main competition." Jacob said turning on the ignition and pulling out of the parking space.

"What do you know about his past?" Bella asked, Jacob didn't know anything about the mob, but he probably knew somethings she didn't.

Jacob sighed as he pulled out onto the road. "There isn't much out there on the kids past. All I know was he took over his fathers company a few years ago and built it into the huge empire it is now. The only reason why he got the company was because his father was thrown in jail and he was next in line for the inheritance." Jacob said

"What was his father thrown in jail for?" Bella was really curious now

"All of that information is confidential. I have heard many things, domestic abuse, illegal dealings, payoffs and other illegal things."

"Is his father still in jail?" Bella pressed

"Yea and as a matter of fact he gets out in a month." Jacob said

"Oh really? Now is his father going to get the company back?" Bella asked

"Oh no, he can't have the company back because Edward is running it now. The only way Carlisle would be able to get it back is if he took over his old company with the help of other companies." Jacob answered

"Wow." Bella was in awe, for some reason all of this just intrigued her so much. She was mostly surprised how they whole mob thing hasn't been figured out yet, for Edward having such a high job position and always being in the spotlight it has to be very hard for him to keep his mafia under cover.

The truck came to a halt in front of a little sandwich shop just down the street from Jacob's business.

"So what did you and Edward talk about last night or was it just right down to the funky stuff?" Jacob asked once they were inside the restaurant.

She laughed and took a minute to look around the place. It was_ romantic_. "Um..Jacob what are we doing here? Isn't this place of couples?" Bella asked completely dodging Jacob's question.

"Answer my question first." He said as the hostess brought them over to a table right next to the windows.

"No, we talked a little. He is a real gentleman though." Bella complimented.

Bella had to bight her tongue so all of this mornings happenings wouldn't accidentally slip out. _Maybe coming to see J__acob__ wasn't such a good idea._ She thought. _Now I will just want to tell him everything that happened._

"Who is more of a gentleman Edward or me?" Jacob asked as he pulled out Bella's seat for her.

She couldn't help but laugh, "I would have to say Edward."

Bella watched as Jacob's face dropped and his eyes were opened wide, "Your just kidding." He stated

She shook her heat trying to hold in her laughter.

"God, he always beats me at everything!" Jacob yelled at the top of his lungs.

Everyone in the little shop turned towards him and shushed him. Others, such as the woman sitting at the table next to them noticed him for the first time and started batting the her eyelashes at him and pulled her shirt down lower, trying to grab his attention.

"Well, I guess they still think I am hot." Jacob commented taking a quick look around at all the woman staring at him.

Bella slapped his arm, "Stop looking around or they are going to think you are really interested in them and then they are going to be coming over here. I really don't need that." Bella said smiling.

"Oh you know you would like it." Jacob said pointing his index finger at her.

"Yea, how did you know?" She asked sarcastically.

Just then someone cleared their throat and got the couples attention. Bella had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at their waitress, she obviously was a skank. She had her hair in pic-tails, very short jean shorts and what she was wearing on top couldn't even be considered to be called a top, maybe more like top-less. About three quarters of it was missing, the waitress was obviously aware of Jaboc and she set the pad of paper on the table and leaned forward giving Bella a view she didn't want to see.

"So what can I do for you?" She asked in a trying to be seductive voice, but it came out very nasally and gross. Bella didn't miss the double meaning in her words either. _Whore_.

"I will get the medium Italian sub and what will you be getting my dear?" Jacob asked looking towards me trying not to laugh.

"Baby what do you think I should get?" Bella asked reaching for Jabob's hand and holding it in hers and started rubbing her thumb on the back of his hand.

"How about the same thing for the lovely lady." Jacob said still looking at Bella.

The girl snorted and walked away. They both started cracking up as soon as she was out of sight.

"That was hilarious... You should... have seen the.... look on her face! It was the.... funniest thing I have.... ever seen!" Bella said between laughs.

Bella carelessly threw a careless glance out of the window and had to do a double take when she saw Edward Cullen jogging across the street, his eyes set only on her. From what Bella could tell, he looked determined. _Determined to shut me up._ Bella thought as he mind began working overtime.

**xx**

"Wait Edward!" Mike yelled running after him.

"What?" He snapped rather rudely

"What if I don't get a hold of Jacob, or the secretary said he stepped out?" Mike asked

"Ask her where he is at and say you are my assistant. She will no doubt have to answer you. Regardless, find out where he is." Edward growled

Edward rudely dismissed Mike in the foyer as he stomped into the nearest open elevator. He kicked everyone else out of the elevator who was in there, he wanted to ride alone.

"God damn it!" He yelled once the elevator doors closed, and no one would be able to hear him.

He hit his fists against the golden doors and looked at his reflection. Edward wasn't going to lie to himself, he looked like shit. His hair was all disheveled because he hasn't combed it, the bags that weren't under his eyes this morning have reappeared because of all the stress, the whites of his eyes started to get a reddish tint to them, and the little wrinkles on his face started to show threw even more now. He lightly hit his head against the doors and pushed away from them.

"He better find Jacob." Edward growled as he pulled his hands into fists at his sides.

The elevator dinged, signaling the machine has reached it's zenith -Edward's top floor- and opened the doors. He sluggishly walked out of the elevator and down the hall to his room. He produced the white key card from the waistband of his boxers and inserted it into the door. Edward opened the it and threw the card onto the nearest counter top. He slowly made his way back to his room to ready to get ready for the day. Mike was probably going to be calling him at any moment. He closed the door to his room and turned around and noticed a black lacy bra hanging from the grey door handle. Edward's eyes opened wide and he took long strides over to the bra where he delicately placed it into his hands and rubbed the soft material. His eyes were glassy, like he was in some trance. He slowly brought the material to his face and took a long desperate whiff.

"Ah, freesias. It smells just like my Bella." Edward whispered as he lowered the material to examine it further.

Edward smiled to himself as he remembered how good she looked just wearing that last night.

"Why did you have to leave me?" He asked

"Why did you look so afraid when I came after you?" He asked himself again

Edward carried the bra over to his bed where he gingerly laid it on his bed cover. He brushed his hand across it one last time before he walked over to his buzzing phone.

"Edward here." He spoke

"Edward, the secretary said he took a friend of his out to lunch today at the local sandwich shop. She said it is a couple blacks down." Mike said

"Meet me downstairs in fifteen minutes." Edward commanded and hung up the phone.

Edward rushed over to his closet and pulled out a silk green button down shirt and threw it on. He found his back slacks and over coat and threw those on as well. He briskly made his way into the bathroom and combed his hair, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and applied a minimal amount of cologne. He did a once over in the mirror once he thought he looked presentable, he walked over to the bed and stuffed the bra in his pants pocket. Edward rushed downstairs and slipped on a pair of back dress shoes and headed out of the door to meet Mike.

**xx**

"Ready to go?" Mike asked when Edward walked out of the elevator.

"More than ever." Edward said

Edward knew Jacob wouldn't want to give out information about Bella, especially to him. Honestly, if Edward was in Jacob's position he probably wouldn't give up any information about her either. No matter, if Jacob was going to be hard about giving up information then Edward and Mike might have to take him out back and ruff him up a bit. Then, he should be more than willing to give them some answerer's.

Edward could practically taste the excitement growing in his mouth, today he would get what he was looking for. He wouldn't have to wait around for weeks on end just to get her last name, or even her. Edward was determined at any cost to get something out of Jacob that will at least be helpful to him and his hunt. The sooner he got his Bella back the better.

The two men walked out of the condo complex and Edward's sleek back Ferrari was parked in front all ready for him.

"Nice car man. New huh?" Mike asked

"You know it." Edward said climbing into the front seat.

"So your dad gets out of jail in a month?" Mike asked once they were racing down the road.

Mike watched as Edward's grip visibly tightened on the steering wheel making his knuckles turn a pale sickly color.

"Foster father." Edward corrected.

"Right. Why do you hate him so much? He seemed like he was a really nice guy." Mike said nonchalantly.

"Then you didn't know him." Edward said his voice and facial features growing darker with every word.

"Come on man, you never want to talk about him. Why?" Mike asked pressing the subject obviously not caring about Edward and his discomfort at this point.

"He was abusive and nearly killed me countless times." Edward said trying to keep a straight face as he acted as though it was nothing.

"That's it?" Mike asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's it?" Edward growled back. "Staying up days on end studying and learning without sleep or food, being beaten up over and over again until I could get something correct, being deprived of my childhood, and being close to death because my faster father beat me so bad, and you think that's it?" Edward was yelling now and sending murderous glares towards Mike. "And this isn't even half of it Mike."

"I knew I would get it out of you." Mike smiled triumphantly.

Edward's eyes opened wide with shock and then narrowed into slits, "That's a real dirty thing to do." Edward accused.

"Well look at your job, I think that's pretty dirty." Mike replied.

"Let's not forget it's your job too and you are going to loose it if you keep your shit up." Edward shot back earning a glare from Mike.

"Edward stop! There's the place." Mike said pointing to the little sandwich shop.

"He took her there?" Edward asked. "Isn't that place a little too..uh.. romantic for friends I think." Edward stated

"Yea I feel you bro." Mike said

"What was Black thinking?" Edward asked more to himself.

"Maybe they aren't friends."

"Non sense. If they were friends Bella never would have come home with me last night." Edward said.

"Dude, wasn't everyone drunk though. She might not of known what she was doing." Mike replied

"No she barely had anything. She definitely knew what she was doing." Edward responded shaking his head a stupid grin making it's way onto his face.

"Maybe good old Black isn't doing it for her anymore and she had to get some from somewhere else." Mike said making them both crack up.

"Come on, lets go." Edward said parking the car across the street and jumping out.

"Hey there she is!" Mike yelled over the loud traffic.

"Where?" Edward asked as butterflies started to flow threw his stomach.

"Right near the front window. Oh, maybe you don't want to see." Mike finished

"Why wouldn't I-What the hell?" He asked as he spotted Bella and Jacob sitting in the restaurant holding hands, and both gazing into each others eyes lovingly. It was a very intimate moment for the both of them, for what Edward could see. "How could he touch her?" Edward was practically yelling now.

When the traffic passed, Edward started to cross the street looking at Bella the whole time. He felt his insides turn to jello when she looked back at him. Edward looked into her eyes and got angry when he saw the same look in her eyes from this morning. She looked petrified. It didn't help Edward's mood either when he saw Jacob reaching across the table stroking her fore arm with his left hand saying something to her. He had to smile when she didn't say anything back.

"Dude, she looks so scared." Mike commented

"No shit dude." Edward said. He acted as though he was indifferent to the news, but deep in side it felt as though someone has just ripped his heart out of his chest.

Edward briskly walked over to the entrance of the restaurant, flinging the door open and not holding it for Mike, who almost got beamed in the head.

"Geez dude!" Mike yelled

Edward didn't hear him though, he was to absorbed in his thoughts to hear anything at this point. He fanatically started looking around the restaurant for Bella, but noticed she was no where in sight. Edward felt his insides begin to boil once again. _Where the hell did she go?_ He heard some rustling coming from the opposite side of the restaurant and looked down the long dimmed hallway. At the end it curved and he could see the slightest fringe of brown hair move behind the wall.

"Bella!" He yelled and started to chase after her.

"Edward no!" Mike yelled in protest.

Edward still wasn't listening, he saw one thing and one thing only. Everything else was blocked out. The adrenaline was starting to make it's way threw his body for the second time that day as he ran down the hall. When he rounded the corner in a hurry and was met with a stark white wall and a young girl quivering in the corner.

"Bella...." Edward whispered as he bent down to comfort the girl.

When the girl looked up with red and tear stained eyes Edward realized it wasn't her, and jumped back in surprise.

"Did you see her?" Edward asked

"W-w-who?" The girl questioned

"Tall woman with long brown hair!" Edward said distressed.

"Tall man wit-h b-black ha-ir pa-yed m-me t-t-to b-e a d-d-ecoy." The girl said as she busted into tears.

Edward looked back towards the entrance of the restaurant and saw a black escalade with Jacob closing the passenger door. He watched as Jacob turned around and pointed to the passenger side with a smirk plastered on his face. Obviously meaning Bella was in the truck and Edward was stupid to fall into his little plan. Jacob quickly ran to the other side of the truck and jumped in. The black truck pulled away from the curb leaving in its wake, a irate Edward.

"Damn you Jabob Black!" Edward yelled as he slammed his fist onto the nearest wall. "How dare you take her way from me!" Edward yelled as his body began to shake with anger.

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Today, I am going to be down town and I was kinda rushed writing the ending of this chapter, so when I get home I am going to proof read it and see if I made any spelling/grammar mistakes. I am so sorry, but I am probably going to miss my train! hahah

Thanks to all my reviewers: **BrokenAngel18, crimson-goth-girl, run with the wind, bdisaster130, arizonajess, AvaAnne, Rose in Bloom 01, Kay, Red-Rosette-Cullen, asderds, NoLife, solarstar17, vipishire, Katie, Christina, Christy, DANNNGGGG, K****EVON, lanabelle22, gotbooks93, Bella-n-Edward4Eternity, Kayla M., Infrena, anon, Koneko Otome, sdfsdfd, faerie kitten, HisEyesMyName-AmBeR129, Christina, IHeartMrEdwardCullen, just j3n, XhowtosavealifeX, aznphreak1218, anon, alanna2036, SexySadie88, mamato, VanessaHW, Mehzilla, oh-my-edward, JaspErsWilDmaGE, ohmymanda, Kelsee, Carter Wise, MiRiNHa, Ninavas2, Taybaskt22, Kage101, TwilightFan2010, Lovely, TwilightFan104, debbiekolling, louisemum1, Bianca, Miss Heather, , s m Neal, Darkchyld1980, canucksrule1944, vampgirl18, SEXY VAMPIRE, Twilightlover 2011, your not alone., Mizz Danii, batman's my man, lildv274, ashika07, Kt., sweetswirlypop, x0Edward Cullen0x, kuran1, amethyst stone, Big Mac Lover, alissa, Blueberryx34, I Love Edward Cullen, MyriadProBold, Soccer11, CloverBabe, ilovesssssss, The ISIMS, medievalove, Infinitpurity, xolj77xo, TriGemini, dominiqueanne, Romance4ever, lovestoryjunkie, ThankYouForTheVenom08, Inu-ru831, Twilight-Writing-904, Makoto-Gerou, sli723, OBSESSEDfanpire313, solarstar17, ILaughAtAwkwardSilences, hixxybaby240, caspeana, polkadotcow, luna starz, TotalTwilightAddict, iEdward, fan of fic, bb4ever, i mentioned i'm crazy right., Lana, Mrs. Quincy, alanacullen19, ny88, skittleysweet, lovely, taytay43, KittyKatLover, xhilaration, softballchica12, IHEARTEDWARDYEAH, crazyobsessedtwilightfan, and Empty Fields.** Thank you guys so much, and also thanks to all of my readers! You guys are awesome! **I will add the rest of the reviewers when I get back home!**

Please review, your comments are very inspiring -- come back running xx


	5. Chapter Five

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!

I was so scared I wasn't going to be able to update this on Christmas because last night I was writing this chapter and I had two thousand words and I forgot to save everything and it all got deleted! haha I am happy it was deleted because I like the re-written version better.

**Edward, Mike, and James:** 22 years old

**Bella:** 19 years old

**Jacob:** 21 years old

This chapter is basically just building up some events to the next chapter. Also, for Chapter 6 be expecting some extreme possessiveness! :D

* * *

**Once Upon A One Night Stand**

_-Chapter Five-_

"Jacob Black I swear, when I get my hands on you I am going to kill you!" Edward barked as he threw his fist into a near by mirror, easily cutting himself with it. Fortunately, Edward didn't even feel the pain of the shards of the several glass piercing into his skin. All Edward could see was the black truck zooming down the streets, getting smaller and smaller every second. Edward could just imagine Jacob's smiling face as he was driving down the road with his Bella sitting next to him. "You have no idea who you are messing with!" Edward yelled as he threw the same fist into a nerby wall, onyl injuring it further and marking the white wall with his red blood.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Mike yelled as he rushed over to his angry boss. Mike skillfully grabbed Edward from the behind, locking him in place so he couldn't inflict anymore pain on himself or the people around him. "Settle down man."

"Mike how the hell can I settle down!" Edward yelled as he struggled to get away from Mike's steel grip on him. "Let me go man!"

"No Edward!" Mike yelled at him. "Look at what you are doing! You are just letting Jacob win" Edward snarled when he heard the twerps name, "Jacob wanted you to end up like this. I bet you any money if he was here right now he would be grinning from ear to ear with satisfaction just to see your reaction right now." Mike said trying to calm down the enraged Edward. Mike didn't like it when Edward lost control because he was unstoppable and would do the unthinkable. To be honest it was scary, and would scare anyone.

"Like you said earlier, he's probably is already grinning from ear to ear knowing he has Bella right now!" Edward shot back as he tried to shake Mike away from him. "Get off of me Mike, or you will regret it!"

"Listen to yourself Edward! Do you think Bella would be happy right now if she saw you like this right now? No. Edward she would be scared for her life, and would most likely never want to see you again! You and your tantrums have gotten out of control two times in one day and you are lucky Bella hasn't been around to witness them." Mike said, he was happy to see Edward stopped struggling half way thew his speech when he mentioned Bella's name. "Are you okay now?"

Edward ran a hand thew his tamed locks, messing them up again. "Yea, I think I'm fine. My hand is bleeding profusely though." Edward held up his right hand for Mike to see, and Edward noticed when Mike grimaced at the sight. There were tiny shards of glass stuck all over his fist and blood was pouring down from the open gashes.

"We need to take you to the hospital to get that cleaned up." Mike said as he tried to examine the hand, trying to keep his breakfast from this morning down.

"No, there is no way you are getting me to go to the hospital. I am fine and I can fix this on my own." Edward said as he brought the fist down to his eye level and examined the damage himself. "Yea, I have had worse before. Way worse." Edward whispered the last part to himself as he thought back to all the times his father beat him up.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked

"Yea, I'm positive. I need to get to the office and make a call to Northwestern Industries right way so I don't have any time to sit around at the hospital." Edward said as he held his right hand in his left applying pressure to try and stop the wounds from bleeding more. The two businessmen walked out of the sandwich shop with many onlookers watching them, all their eyes reflecting the same emotions; confusion and horror.

"Dude, can you drive for me? I don't want to get blood on my steering wheel." Edward said as he unlocked his expensive car and lightly tossed the keys to the blonde haired man.

"With pleasure." Mike responded as his eyes were practically gleaming with happiness.

"Yea but make sure you don't get too excited and crash my car or something otherwise you are getting the bill." Edward said smirking at his friend.

"Psh.. you playing the bill wont even make a dent in your bank account so why so you care?" Mike asked giving a smirk right back.

"I don't want to use my money on other peoples faults." Edward said with a shrug and climbed into the passenger seat, pulling the door down and closing it.

Mike plopped into the seat and put the keys into the ignition and started the car which made a soft purr. Mike revved the ingine and pulled out of the parking spot quickly moving down the street to Santucci Corporation where Edward had to make his _important_ phone call. Mike silently wondered what in the world Edward was going to call Northwestern Industries and say. It obviously had something to do with Jacob, but what would Edward say to the president of the company? Mike getting a headache and being unable to answer his own questions decided to ask the person who put the question in his head in the first place.

"Hey dude, why are you going to call Northwestern Industries for? I mean what are you going to say? I know it has something to do with Jacob but it it nagging me to know what you are going to say." Mike said as he took his eyes off the road to look at the man sitting next to him.

"Dude, keep your eyes on the road, you are going to end up getting us into a car accident!" Edward yelled as he looked at Mike and pointed towards the road.

"Sorry, sorry. Please continue with your idea." Mike said as he watched the road and intently listened to Edward at the same time.

"What I am going to do is say Jacob was involved in some illegal dealings with some of my workers, and I'm going to threaten her saying I will have Jacob arrested if he doesn't come to my office to discuss the problem." Edward said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How do you know it will work?" Mike asked, it seemed like it was a very good plan.

"Well because she can't ask what the illegal dealings are because it is confidential information for one, and for two she is going to make him go because she isn't going to want to get her eye candy arrested." Edward responded

"You mean Nessie and Jacob are mackin' it?" Mike asked with his eyes wide.

"Oh yea. I know surprising huh? Everyone thought the President of NW industries wasn't into relationships, but she proved all of us all wrong." Edward said.

"Oh you got Jacob so bad Edward. He isn't going to know what hit him!" Mike yelled as he let go of the steering wheel and threw his hands up in the pretending to punch him.

"Dude! Keep your hands on the wheel!" Edward yelled as he slightly pushed Mike's shoulder.

"Woah dude!" Mike yelled as he swerved the steering wheel on purpose, trying to make it look like he was loosing control from Edward's light push.

"Mike, car!" Edward yelled as he saw the silver minivan turning into their lane.

"Dude relax and it's a mini van." Mike said as he took control of the wheel and pressed the gas to pass the van.

"You are so lucky, you almost got us into a car crash." Edward said as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the headrest.

"No, you almost got us into a car crash." Mike retorted pointing at Edward smiling.

"Just whatever you do, keep your eyes on the road and drive." Edward said.

**xx**

"God Jake, thank you so much!" Bella said once they were far away from the restaurant.

She wanted to hug him, but she didn't want them to get into a car crash or anything just because she wanted to give him a hug. Right now, Bella was so glad she was able to get away from him. Though, her body was sill shaking from fear because of the previous events. There were many questions that are floating threw Bella's head right now.

_How did he find me?_

_Why did he come find me?_

_When his he going to be back?_

_Is he going to kill me?_

A jolt of fear rushed threw her. The more and more she thought about being killed, the more scared she got. The sad part about the whole situation was she couldn't get or ask for help. If Bella told someone that a person was out there to kill her then she would have the explain the whole story to that person. Not only that, but she knew for a fact that the person would make her go to the authorities. Bella figured she has a higher chance of dying if she ratted Edward out rather than she didn't. For lack of better words, the whole mafia thing sucked. Now everywhere Bella went she knew she would always be looking over her shoulder, or would have shifty eyes looking for anything suspicious.

"Hey Bells are you okay?" Jake asked

"Yea, I'm fine. I was... just thinking about something." Bella said troubled.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!" Bella yelled. "I mean, no I am fine." She replied blushing from her outburst.

"Bella, I know you are lying. I'm not going to push the subject though because I know it is something you obviously don't want to talk about. Whenever you do want to let it all out then just let me know and I will be there for you okay?" Jacob asked as he reached over and brushed away some of the stray hairs that fell into his face.

Bella just nodded, it was nice to know she had friends that would do such things for her, but she just couldn't trust him with this. Her life is on the line basically, and she didn't want to involve anyone else in this mess. She got herself into it and she was going to be the one to get herself out of it no matter how no matter how tight the webs were waved.

"Bella I have to go back to my office do you want to go with or no? I can drop you off at home because I am going to pass your street, or you can just come with me to my office." Jacob said.

"Can you take me home?" Bella asked

"Yea sure, maybe we can meet up later and go out or something?" Jacob asked

"Well, I was going to go out with Alice and Rose tonight but somethings have changed and I don't know if I'm going to go out with them." Bella answered

"If you feel like going out or anything, just let me know. Okay?"

"Yea, sure."

**xx**

"Shit!" Edward yelled as he pulled the last shard of glass out of his hand. Maybe he should have went to the hospital because there was more glass in his hand than he thought. He was going to need stitches too, no doubt. The cut was deep and it hurt like a bitch. Edward opened the white first aid kit sitting on the toilet seat next to him, and pulled out a silver bottle that read 'disinfectant.' Edward also pulled out a cotton ball and pored the clear liquid onto the white fluffy material. "This is gonna hurt." He said to himself as he lowered the cotton ball onto his cut and applied pressure. He closed his eyes and bit down on his lip, trying to take some of the pain away from his hand. He kept it on the gashes for a couple seconds more before he walked over to his luxurious dark green sink and rinsed off the throbbing wounds. He applied some Neosporin, and wrapped his hand in a large bandage.

"This looks so stupid." Edward said as he looked down at his bandaged hand, it looked like it weighed about 100 pounds. It sort of felt that way too, with large bandage wrapped around his cut. For lack of better words, his hand looked like a mummy's hand. "Whatever, I need to get back to my work." Edward said as he went to run his hand threw his unearthly colored hair, but the bandage didn't allow him to spread his fingers apart to go threw his hair. "Stupid bandage."

Edward walked back into his oversized office and tuned on the golden chandelier -which was very expensive- that hung above the entire office and illuminated the room. It made the wood paneling look like it was made of gold. The bronze haired man took long strides over to his desk and looked up the number for Northwestern Industries.

"Why do companies have to be so secretive with their numbers?" Edward asked twenty minutes later as he was still surfing the Internet looking from the number. "Finally, I thought I was going to be here till I was 80." Edward said as he picked up the phone with his left hand and placed it by his ear and held it there with his shoulder as he plugged in the number. _It's going to be a huge pain only having one hand for the next week_. Edward thought as he listened to the dial tone.

"Hello thank you for calling Northwestern Industries." A ditsy voice asked on the other line.

"Hello this is Edward Santucci from Santucci Corporation. I would like to speak to Nessie Phillips." Edward said as he leaned back in his desk chair.

"Yes. Please hold." The woman's voice changed from ditsy to a more seductive tone, or what she thought was seductive. To Edward, It sounded like nails on a chalk board, giving Edward the chills. _Good thing I never call them, I couldn't imagine listening to that voice all the time_.

Edward on the other hand, hired elder married woman. They were always more professional and educated and they he always had a smaller percentage of them hitting on him. Getting very bored waiting for Nessie to answer the phone, Edward started to fiddle with the bandage on his hand. Edward knew this was going to be so easy, because Nessie wouldn't want Jacob to go be put in jail. Even thought Jacob really wouldn't end up in jail if he didn't come for the meeting, but Jacob nor Nessie didn't need to know that.

"Hello, this is Nessie. President of Northwestern Industries speaking." A chipper voice spoke bringing Edward out of his thoughts.

"Ah, Nessie." Edward paused, "It has been awhile hasn't it?"

"Edward. What do you want?" She snapped rather rudely

"I believe it is Mr. Santucci to you." Edward shot back. "Nessie, I want to have Jacob at my office today at 3:30."

"I believe it's Miss Phillips to you." Nessie said, "And why in the world would you need to see Jacob?" She asked

"Nessie, if I remember correctly, you are below me and those above you don't need to call you Miss Phillips. Really, learn your place." Edward snapped at the stubborn woman.

"Whatever, why do you need to see Jacob?"

"Because he has been caught in some illegal dealings with some of the workers in my company. I will have him arrested if he isn't here by 3:00, to discuss the problem." Edward affirmed.

"What dealings Edwa-"

"Mr. Santucci you mean, and you have no right to know because it is confidential. I don't give out information to people who aren't involved." Edward said rising from his seat and walking over to the huge window in his office over looking the city of Seattle.

"Of course I am involved. He is one of my employees." Nessie said annoyed

"But you weren't involved in the dealings were you?" Edward asked

"No." She spoke softly.

"Then there is your answer. Now he better be here by 3:00 or the next time you will be seeing him is behind bars." Edward threatened and hastily hung up the phone, leaving Nessie with the dial tone and smiled to himself. _This is just too easy._ He thought as he walked back over to his desk and began playing with the phone in his hands. He would need to call Mike and James soon, before Jacob arrived because he wanted them to be here for the meeting. That way they would seem more intimidating and the little freak would be more likely to answer their questions. In the meantime, he was going to catch up on some work that has been piling up over the past couple of days.

**xx**

Jacob walked into his office and checked his computer for any e-mails he might have missed while he was out to lunch. He sill couldn't put a finger on why Bella wanted to get away from Edward like that. She looked so afraid when she saw him. _I mean sure Edward can be intimidating but not intimidating enough for someone to react the way Bella did. _Jacob thought with confusion edged into his features._ Maybe she was just scared to see him because of what took place the night before. _He reasoned with himself.

Jacob read an e-mail from Nessie that said he needed to call her as soon as possible. Not wanting to get the boss mad -like she would ever get mad at Jacob anyways- he called her.

"Jacob I'm glad you called." Nessie greeted

"Just doing what I was told to do, plus I just wanted to hear your sweet voice." Jacob spoke

"Oh, you and your charms. You are so sweet." Nessie complimented, "Now, I need you to head over to Santucci Corporation at 3:30 today for a meeting with Mr. Santucci."

"Why?" Jacob quizzed

"Because and I quote 'confidential information'." Nessie said with disgust. "I really don't know what he wants, but you better be there or he is going to put you under arrest."

"You don't know why he would put me under arrest?" Jacob wondered

"Mr. Santucci did mention something about illegal dealings, I don't know. Just be there by 3:30, I wouldn't want to bail out my favorite employee from jail." Nessie said smiling into the phone.

"So is that all I am to you? Just your 'favorite employee'?" Jacob inquired in a teasing tone.

"Oh, no you are much more than that. I just want to keep it strictly business during the working hours." Nessie giggled

"Well what is the fun in that?" Jacob asked smiling.

"Just make sure you get there at 3:30 and try to be a little early. Mr. Santucci isn't a fan of tardiness." Nessie stated before he hung up the phone.

"Illegal dealings? What is he talking about?" Jacob asked as he grabbed his black wool coat and walked out of his office ready to face Edward.

**xx**

"Mike I need you to be here in 10 minutes, and can you call James and tell him to get here too?" Edward asked

"Yea, sure man. How did the plan work out?" Mike inquired

"Really good, Nessie played right into my hands -just like I expected- and she just sent me an e-mail saying Jacob is on his way."

"Sweet dude, we got this in the bag!" Mike yelled nearly causing Edward to go deaf in one ear.

"I know, it was way too easy. Just get over here now because he gets here." Edward said

"I'm already in the car and I paged James and he is on his way." Mike confermed.

"Aright, sweet. I'll see you guys when you get up." Edward said and hung up the phone. _I really have to do something for Mike, he is my right hand man, and he has never let me down before._ Edward thought as he went into the bathroom and changed up his bandage before the meeting. There was a sharp knock at the door, and Edward knew it was his co-workers.

"Come in." He called out, he voice echoing throughout the spacious office.

"What's up man?" James asked as he walked across the room and shook Edward's hand.

"Nothing much, you know what's going to happen?" Edward asked in a business voice.

"Yea, Mike filled in on everything on the way up." James said smiling at Mike.

"Alright, he should be here soon." Edward said.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"Show time." All three of the men said at the same time as Edward moved toward the door to give Jacob a warm _greeting_.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

How do you guys like this chapter? I know it is a little on the shorter side, but the next chapter will be a lot longer, trust me. I'm going to have a lot of ground to cover in the next chapter, so be expecting a long one! :D This chapter was kind of building up to the big meeting! dun, dun, dun...

Thanks to all my reviewers: **8mega8, MarMay, Edward'swifey4life, goodlife93, J in az, sdfcxv, Mizz Danii, Nyx, Arillis, p, Twilightlover2011, VeggieGirl15, Kellicolleen, ILoveEdwardCullenx, Holly Marie Fowl, HisEyesMyName-AmBeR159, SexySadie88, crazyobsessedtwilightfan, rock goddess101, menchieisme, xXMissInvisableXx, run with the wind, x0Edward Cullen0x, anon, mrs. andrea cullen, beachcutie12, HOLY SHIT IT'S EDWARD, Taybaskt22, Witch isit, mjuyhnbgtrfv, Inu-ru831, Brutal Truth, tsumesgirl05, amethyst stone, your not alone., Bic Mac Lover, Blueberryx34, skittleysweet, , yankeerose, DANNNGGG, taytay43, fan of fic, Empty fields, kate7711, DarkAngelRakell, mikenewtonisabadass, rmcrms5, iEdward, , xtaintedsongx, crimison-goth-girl, VanssaHW, ny88, pixievampire92, AtotheizzO, TwilightFan104, arizonajess, kaname_yuki, Kaylan101a, .strong, Rose in Bloom 01, lovesanime92, lildv274, Lavianca, The ISIMS, yadyforever, MiRiNHa, Soccer11, bitty91, edwardcullensbuffy, penguin-luver1901, daniela692001, Bellawish2b, mamatto, xhilaration, TwilightFan2010, vapishere, alanacullen19, TriGemini, TotalTwilightAddict, Red-Rosette-Cullen, TwiDi, luna starz, summerSis, kuntrygal, TwilightGirl23233323, louisemum1, Fairest of Them All, alissa, Twilight-Writing-904, FFaddict321, Infrena, Romance4ever, jkrowlingrox, KittyKatLover, ilovejessssss, dominiqueanne, sli723, faerie kitten.** Thanks so much! Seriously, you guys are awesome! :D To those reviewers who I didn't get back to, I am sorry but I will get back to you guys this time!

I am hoping to have the next chapter up maybe the 27th or 28th of December. I haven't decided yet and it depends how much writing I am able to get done between christmas and everything. lol

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

_Please Review! -- come back running xx_


	6. Chapter Six

I hope everyone had a very fun and happy holiday!

As I promised, here is chapter 6! It is a very very long chapter, it's 9,000 words! This is a record for me. haha

**Edward, Mike and James:** 22 years old

**Jacob:** 21 years old

**Bella:** 19 years old

Also happy birthday to vampgirl18! I hope you have a wonderful birthday!

* * *

**Once Upon A One Night Stand**

_-Chapter Six-_

"Edward are you sure you want to get that?" Mike asked giving Edward a knowing look.

"Yea, I'll be fine." Edward reassured.

"If you say so. Just don't do anything you will regret." Mike warned still looking intently at Edward.

"As a side note, I will never regret anything I do to that pipsqueak." Edward said as he turned around and briskly walked to the door. His black dress shoes making tapping noises as they made contact with the hard wood below his feet. In one swift motion, Edward threw open the door and brought his fist up where it connected with Jacob's chin, making him stumble backwards.

"Edward!" James and Mike yelled as they rushed over to Edward. He knew they would come running after him like they are now, so he closed the door, and quickly placed a chair under the door knob. _The hulk would be the only person who would be able to get past that._ Edward thought with a smile at his work. He was a little too busy looking at his work to notice Jacob coming up behind him. Before Edward could do anything, he was knocked to the floor and was currently looking up at a very pissed off Jacob. Edward hating the fact that he was the vulnerable one right now reached forward and grabbed a hold of Jacob's legs and pulled them out from underneath him, making him fall forward and land on his face. Edward quickly stood up and put his foot in Jacob's back holding him down in place.

"You will stay away from her." Edward growled.

"Who are.. you e-even talking about." Jacob croaked out. Edward only pressed his foot in Jacob's back further.

"Stay away from Bella. She is mine, all mine. Don't even think about touching her like you did in the restaurant again." Edward said as he looked down at Jacob.

"What do you mean in the restaurant?" Jacob asked and Edward let out an annoyed groan and pressed his foot further into Jacob's back making in groan in discomfort.

"You and her. Holding hands. No more." Edward growled.

"Relax man. We are just friends and we were trying to ward off a waitress that kept hitting on me." Jacob said. Edward immediately released his foot from Jacob's back and bent he knees to look at the man on the floor.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked as he studied Jacob's face for any indication that he might be lying.

"No. We have been friends ever since we were younger." Jacob said. Edward studied his face for a little while longer and was happy to see Jacob wasn't lying. Edward has gained an amazing ability to be able to read peoples emotions perfectly no matter how good they are at hiding them. Out of all the things his adoptive father have taught him as he was growing up, reading people emotions was the only one he was thankful for learning.

"Listen man, I'm sorry. I over reacted a bit when I saw you two." Edward said as he gave out his hand for Jacob to take to help him up. Jacob took it and said he wasn't offended by Edward's accusations. Jacob said that if he was in Edward's position, he would feel the exact same way. By now, James and Mike were able to break threw the floor, breaking the chair in the process.

"Are you alright Edward?" James asked rushing over to him.

"Yea, I'm fine. We setteld everything so it's all cool." Edward responded.

"Yea, it was nothing but a little misunderstanding." Jacob said scatching the back of his neck.

"I will like to continue our meeting inside of our office. No punches though." Edward said smiling and Jacob smiled back at him.

"Dude, I told you not to do anything you will regret!" Mike yelled running over to the three men outside.

"I know. Everything was a little misunderstanding, but we got it under control." Edward said smiling at Mike as he stepped into his office. Edward settled himself into his desk chair and Jacob plopped down one one of the smaller chairs on the opposite side of the desk. Mike and James sat themselves on either side of Edward. They were using this tactic so Edward would look a little more intimidating. Even though Edward has found out about Jake and Bella, and they set aside that little disagreement. Edward still doubted Jacob would shell out answers to him, but he would find a way to get them out of Jacob. Even if it meant punching him a couple more times.

"What is Bella's last name?" Edward asked as he folded his hands together on his desk and leaned forward.

"Is this what the meeting was for?" Jacob asked smiling at Edward.

"Yea, it was." Edward said looking guilty. "I really want to see her again and I saw you two at the party together last night and I thought you would give me some answerer's." Edward said feeling a little embarrassed by his confession.

"What would you have done if we were dating?" Jacob asked looking at Edward.

Edward laughed, "If you really want to know. I would do anything in my power to have you two break up so I can have her for myself."

"You must really like her. Didn't you find out her name last night?" Jacob asked

"Only her first. She never told me her last name. I know it is going to be hard to find her, so that is why I want to know her last name." Edward said

Jacob rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile at how determined Edward was to find her, "Her real name is Isabella Marie Swan."

"Isabella Marie Swan." Edward repeated to himself, the last name seemed very familiar to him but he just couldn't place his finger on where he knew it from. _Oh well it's not like it matters or anything. All that matters right now is getting some information and getting my Bella back._ Edward thought.

"She likes to be called Bella, because she doesn't like the name Isabella, so if you do end up seeing her again. Don't call her Isabella." Jacob said laughing and Edward joined in.

"Why?" Edward asked when they were done laughing.

"I don't know why, but she just doesn't like the name." Jacob responded racking through his brain for the reason why she doesn't like to be called Isabella.

"After she left my apartment, did she come right to you?" Edward asked

"Yes she did." Jacob responded

"Why did you pay off that girl today to trick me?" Edward asked his expression getting hard as he tried not to reach across the table and punch Jacob again. It really upset him that Jacob would do such a thing.

"She was the one who started going crazy when she saw you. I paid the girl because Bella was practically crying because she wanted to get out of the restaurant so badly." Jacob explained, thinking back to what happened earlier in the morning.

"Your lying." Edward accused leaning back in his chair and folding his arms across his muscled chest, his green button up shirt becoming tighter as his chest was puffed out more because of the new position.

"Honest to god." Jacob said as he leaned forward in his chair.

Edward sat there and studied Jacob's eyes and face for a couple moments, reading his emotions again. From what Edward could see Jacob was completely sincere about his answer, again. "She.. cried because.. she wanted to get out of there?" Edward whispered. The more he thought about it the worse he felt. _Why?_ He wondered.

"Almost cried, but she looked scared out of her mind." Jacob said putting an emphasis on the word almost. Edward sat in his chair and thought back to earlier this morning. Edward remembered coming out of his condo when he heard her scream. _She looked scared looking up at Mike, but when her eyes landed on me she looked petrified. hmm. Then when I chased her out of the building she was looking back at me threw the back of the taxi window and she was still wearing that same scared mask. Then during lunch when she looked out of the window, she looked fine until her eyes landed on me. What is wrong with her? _Edward wondered.

"Did she tell you why she was scared?" Edward questioned

"No, when I was driving her home she got all defensive and didn't want to talk about it." Jacob said.

"Where did she grow up?" Edward asked changing the subject, knowing Jacob was coming up dry with the reason why she was scared to see him and why bother asking someone something if they didn't even know the answer? The problem with doing that is the person starts coming up with false assumptions.

"She lived in Phoenix with her mother, but her mother got remarried and she really didn't like her step father. She moved up to Forks, Washington to live with her dad. Sadly, he was killed a year after she lived up there." Jacob said sadly.

"Where did she go? Back to live with her mom?" Edward asked

"Oh no. She hated her step father, she would never go back and live with them. She lived with me and my dad for a couple years before she went to college." Jacob said shaking his head.

"I know you are older than her, so when you went to college was she living with you dad alone?" Edward asked

"No, I went to a community college so I was always home with her." Jacob said.

"You guys didn't do.. anything right?" Edward asked getting a little worried about what the answer might be.

"Oh yea, we had sex all the time." Jacob said nonchalontly. Edward's eye went as wide as saucers and he pushed his chair back standing up ready to attack Jacob, but didn't fallow threw with his plans when Jacob said he was only kidding. "No, we never did anything."

"Alright. Good." Edward said sitting back in his seat, "So how did her father die?" Edward asked. He really wanted to know this because that was something they had in common. Even though her mother didn't die, she still didn't move back to live with her so she might as well of died, in a way.

"He was murdered." Jacob responded shrugging his shoulders. "It was terrible really, they never caught the killer. Not only that, but she was so broken after her dad died. It has been five years now and she still haven't fully recovered from the terrible tragedy." Jacob said shaking his head.

"God, that is terrible." Edward said also said shaking his head and looking down. "If I ever find out who killed her father, I will strangle him to _death_."

"I'm with you there." Jacob agreed.

"How old is she?" Edward asked

"Bella is 19 years old." Jacob said and his phone started buzzing, "Hm.. speak of the devil."

"It's Bella?" Edward asked

Jacob nodded his head up and down as he answered the phone. "Hey Bells!"

"Put it on speaker phone." Edward ordered.

"No." Jacob whispered as he covered the speaking end of the phone.

"Do it." Edward demanded as he stood up ready to snatch the phone away from Jacob's ear. Jacob rolled his eyes, not wanting to fight anymore with Edward. Jacob knew he was going to loose anyways, so he put the phone on speaker phone.

"So what are you doing?" Bella asked sounding very curious.

Edward felt himself melt at the sound of her voice, oh how he missed it. It sounded so musical and _happy,_ and it made him mad how he wasn't there with her right now how he should be.

"Nothing. Hey what are you doing tonight?" Jacob asked nonchalantly, completely ignoring the growling coming from Edward.

"Rose and Alice convinced me to go to the club tonight. The new club called Topaz. I really don't want to go but they are trying to convince me to go with them." Bella said as she laughed to herself.

Edward snapped his fingers and looked over at Mike and said, "Well looks like we will be clubbing tonight boys." James and Mike both grinned at each other and shared high fives.

"Well do you want me to go with and keep you company?" Jacob asked and Edward left out a bark of laughter.

"That isn't happening." Edward said laughing to himself.

"Who is that laughing in the background?" Bella questioned.

"Mr. Santucci, I have a meeting with him today." Jacob stated. The other side of the phone quickly became silent for a while, and Edward became very confused. There she goes again with the weird acting. _What is going on with that?_ Edward questioned himself. This was the shit he was talking about. _Why is she acting so weird at the mention of my name or when she sees me?_

"Bella are you there?" Jacob asked

"Y-yea...um. I-I shoul-d-d g-g-o." Bella stuttered and quickly hung up the phone. Jacob pulled the device away from his ear and raised his eyebrow at it. "That's weird."

"That is exactly that I am talking about. She always does that when she sees me or she hears my name. It is so annoying because being avoided by her isn't a good feelings. Was that how she was this morning?" Edward asked.

"A lot worse." Jacob responded. "Now an idiot can figure this out, she is scared of you."

"No shit." Edward snapped now becoming very irritated with the fact.

"Well looks like I have to go." Jacob said as he stood up from his seat. Edward also stood up and shook Jacob's hand and told him he was glad he was able to find time to talk to him about the Bella situation. Jacob also said he would try and get some more information out of her, and would call with the answers.

"He wasn't as bad as I though." Edward said

"Yea, I know. Even thought you ruffed him up a bit." James said and everyone laughed.

**xx**

"Alice, I really don't want to go though." Bella said after she hung up the phone with Jacob for the third time that day. He just called and asked her why she was acting weird around Edward. Like she was acutally going to tell her the real reason why. She just made up some fake answer. Bella knew Jacob didn't believe her, but she didn't even care.

"Come on Bella, when was the last time me, you and Rose had a girls night out?" Alice questioned

Bella looked at everything but Alice. "Bella.. I'm over here." Alice said waving her hand around trying to get Bella's attention. "When is the last time we had a girls night out?" Alice repeated.

"Well.. we just had one last week!" Bella exclaimed nervously.

Alice laughed, "No Bella, we haven't had a girls night out in over a month. Now you are going with us weather you like it or not!"

"Yea!" Rose chimed in as she popped her head out of the bathroom, still straightening her hair. "Come on Bella, we are going to have so much fun tonight! I promise Emmett and Jasper won't be their either."

"Well..." Bella trailed off.

"Come on you have to!" Alice exclaimed

"Oh alright. I'll go but it doesn't mean that I want to though!" All of the girls laughed together.

"Now it's time to pick out an outfit!" Alice exclaimed as her and Rose squealed in excitement.

"Oh dear lord help me." Bella said as Rose and Alice pulled her into the bathroom, and sat her down and told her not to peak until they have the outfit picked out.

**xx**

"This is Edward Santucci and I would like to have a booth put on reservation tonight for three." Edward said as he was picking out something to wear tonight.

"What a pleasure to have you with us tonight. Yes, I set a side a booth for you right away." A business-like voice said over the phone.

"Thank you." Edward said

"No problem, do you know the time you will be arriving?" The woman asked. Edward looked over at the clock on his bedside table. It read 9:15. He figured Mike and James would be getting there really soon because they are really charged to go clubbing at the new hot spot.

"About 9:30." Edward responded.

"Okay, I will have that set aside right away." The lady said and hung up.

Edward wasted no time what so ever, he threw the phone onto the bed and stripped of all his clothing. As he was pulling down his pants he felt something rather large in his pockets and decided to check it out. He reached in and felt something smoothe as silk and pulled it out. He gasped when he realized it was Bella's bra. His jaw fell open, he totally forgot he was carrying the item along with him all day. He was wondering why for some odd reason he felt so close to Bella.. maybe he would have to do it more often, or maybe... His jaw set into a smirk. Maybe he would bring it with him tonight, and give it to her. After all, it was hers and she would probably want it back.

Edward placed the bra on the nightstand and slipped on a white t-shirt and a pair dark blue jeans, he reached for the bra and stuffed it into his jeans pocket, and smiled. Tonight, Edward was going for more of the casual, comfortable look. Surprisingly, when he wasn't all dressed up in a suit people had a hard time pointing him out. It was weird but he kind of liked not having that constant spotlight on him. That is why whenever he did some mob dealings he dresses down, so people would have a harder time knowing who he was. Edward's blackberry began buzzing and Edward rushed across the room and stepped around all the papers on the ground which have been there since this mornings 'tantrum', and picked up the phone.

"Yo Edward where are you man?" Mike yelled over the phone. Edward could hear the blasting music in the background.

"I'm still at my condo getting ready. Where are you?" Edward asked.

"Man, I'm at the club! Get down here quick man the ladies are hot!" Mike yelled

Edward laughed at Mike, the guy is a real character for sure. "Alright, I'll be there soon. Is there any sign of Bella?" Edward asked

"Nah man, I haven't seen her yet. I gotta go, just get here soon!" Mike yelled

"Bye Mike."

"C ya."

Edward hung up the phone and ran into his bathroom. He applied some Giorgio Armani Cologne, and ran a brush threw his hair. He wanted it to look nice, not like the 'I just rolled out of bed' look. Today must be his good day because his hair obeyed the bush and he didn't have to load his hair with the usual gel. Edward looked down at the bandage on his hand and sighed. He very slowly unwrapped it and studied the scabs on his hand. He really didn't need the huge bandage anymore, all he needed was a large band aid. He searched threw all of his cabinets and found it in the last one, and applied it to his healing cuts.

As he walked out of the bathroom and put on his black and white Nike's and slipped them on. The thrill of being able to see Bella again was starting to come back but he tried not to get excited because the last time he did, everything turned out to be a huge mess. He promised himself that he was going to walk out of the club with Bella, no matter what. He walked out of his room, turned on the security alarm, and left his condo.

**xx**

"Oh no, no, no, no. There is no way you are getting me to wear that!" Bella yelled as she pointed to the outfit Alice picked out for it.

"Why not?" Alice asked

"Why not?" Bella replied sarcastically, "There is nothing there!"

"Oh come on Bella. It isn't that bad." Alice replied

"Alice I am not going to wear it." Bella said stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Alice let out an annoyed sigh, "Fine, then what about this." Alice asked pulling out an off she shoulder brown t-shirt with a light colored jean skirt.

"Yea, that's fine. It's actually really cute." The brown shirt had thin gold stripes going down the shirt sporadically, and the shirt was a little baggy so it wouldn't stick to your body when you were dancing.

"Now go change into it and we will find you some nice shoes to go along with the outfit when we are done with your hair and makeup." Alice said

"Hair and makeup?" Bella asked

"Yep."

"Oh no.."

**One hour later...**

"Alice are you almost done yet?" Bella asked impatiently.

Alice has been doing her hair and makeup for what seemed like a million years, and Bella was getting very impatient. _At this rate, the makeup has to be caked on! _Bella thought angrily.

"Just hold on, I'm almooooosssst done!" Alice yelled

Bella's eyes slowly fluttered open and when she looked in the mirror, she almost didn't recognize the face looking back at her. Surprisingly, she didn't have as much makeup on as she thought. She had smokey eyes, and a little powder on her face, to help even out her skin tone, which she definitely didn't need. She figured Alice was a little bored and wanted to experiment with some makeup. Bella looked at her hair, it looked like a stylist did it for her. Her hair was done in ringlets towards the bottom and made her hair fuller.

"Wow... Alice." Bella was speechless.

"I know right? Bella tonight you are definitely not going home alone." Alice said sincerely as she made sure her work was perfect.

"Bella you are going to be _irresistible_ to _everyone_." Rose said smiling at Alice.

"Oh great." Bella said rolling her eyes. The last thing she needed was to have another one night stand. Especially with someone like Edward Cullen, but nothing can probably get any worse than sleeping with the man who killed your father. Bella inwardly cringed at the thought. She was so discussed with herself for doing so, but the worst part of all was she couldn't say anything about it. She couldn't get out her feelings, sure maybe she could write them in her diary, but Alice and Rose always go snooping around her room. They have read her diary probably ten thousand times by now and the chances of them reading it again, looking for some 'juicy' information is really high.

"Bella, you look so beautiful!" Alice chirped again.

Bella blushed from the attention she was currently receiving from her friends. "Thanks guys." She mumbled

"Alright, are you guys ready to paartay?" Rose asked

"No! Bella we have to find you shoes!" Alice exclaimed

"Oh I have the perfect ones!" Rose said running into her room leaving behind Alice and Rose.

"Excited much?" Alice asked and Bella laughed.

"Okay, these... will be... perfect." Rose said out of breath holding up four inch heel gold pumps.

"Rose, you have got to be kidding me." Bella said looking at the heels with wide eyes.

"Does it look like I am kidding?" Rose questioned

Bella gulped, "I am uncoordinated as it is. How am I going to be able to walk in those things?"

"If you say you can't walk in them, then you wont be able to." Alice said clicking her tongue.

"Argh." Bella groaned in dissadisfation as she reached for the heels and put them on, making her four inches taller.

"Bella I am so jealous." Alice said

"Me too." Rose said as she gave Bella a once over. "Now lets go girls!"

"Wait, how a I going to get in? I'm only 19." Bella said. "Maybe I should just stay in for the night."

Alice and Rose looked at each other and laughed. "Oh hell no, you are going. That's exactly why we got you a fake ID!"

"You WHAT?" Bella screeched

"Come on Bella, it's not like it is bad or anything. It's just a fake ID." Alice said

"If you get caught with that thing-" Bella was cut off by Rose.

"Trust me hun, your not going to get caught."

"What if I do?" Bella challenged.

"Then Alice and I are going to work out magic." Rose said giggling

"You guys are crazy you know that." Bella said shaking her head.

"But you love us!" Alice and Rose yelled at the same time.

**xx**

Edward arrived at the club in no time. He was speeding down the roads swerving through traffic and running red lights. It was illegal but he could really care less if he got a stupid ticket. When it was time to hand over the keys to the valet boy he was a little nervous. _How did he knew the kid wasn't going to rob anything or crash his car on purpose? Edward felt a little more comfortable handing the keys over to the kid after he threatened the seventeen year-old with a law suit. Edward went right thought the line because he was VIP and he was inside in a matter of seconds. He was directed to go up the stairs and his booth his the biggest one in the front._

"Edward, you made it!" Mike called out when Edward was within ear range.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Edward said taking a seat next to his friends.

"I almost didn't recognize you wearing jeans and a t-shirt." James said taking a swig of his beer.

"I didn't want to be recognized tonight." Edward said "And what are you doing wearing sunglasses inside?" Edward asked looking at Mike weirdly.

"Oh, gotta love those shades." Mike said shrugging his shoulders.

"You are too weird man." James said shaking his head.

"Well lets get you a beer and get this night started!" Mike said clapping his hands together and waving down a waitress.

"I bet this waitress is going to be such a whore, I mean look at her" James said.

"What can I do for you?" She asked batting her eye lashes, and James smiled in satisfaction.

"What did I tell you guys?" He asked. Edward and James shared a laugh. For some odd reason, James was able to spot a whore from a mile away. Sure, it wasn't easy but some woman can be secret whores, or that is what James says. Edward had to close his eyes to resist the urge to roll them. _Must every woman try to sell her self like that? _Edward was getting annoyed with it, and he didn't miss the double meaning in her sentence either. Edward and James completely ignored the waitress, but Mike was a completely different case. He was all over her to say the least.

"Alright, well if you need _anything_ else then don't resist to call me over." She said winking her eye at Mike.

"Will do." He said with a smirk.

"Mike, dude, you are an idiot you know that. You never go for the waitresses when there are all those free woman out there!" James yelled waving his index finger in a circle for emphasis.

"Yea, but she was hot!" Mike said.

"Not at all man." James responded.

Edward wasn't even bothering to get in with his friends talking, he was too busy surveying the crowd for his woman. From what he could see, she wasn't here yet. He would have to go down there soon and look for her.

"And here you go sir." The waitress from before said leaning down a little too much to set the beer on the table. Edward however completely ignored her and scanned the crowd a second time.

"Dude are you alright?" Mike asked

"Yea, I'm just looking for her." Edward said

"Im sure she will turn up. I mean she did say she was going to be here tonight. Plus, this is the hottest club around, how can she not be here?" James added

"Yea I suppose your right. I just have to give it some time." Edward said.

"Oh, I think I spotted my girl for the night!" Mike said. He immediately finished the rest of his beer and climbed over James to get out of the booth and ran towards the dance floor, almost tripping on the stairs in his way down.

"He will never change will he?" James asked

"Nope, I don't think so." Edward responded

"Oh. Look at that red head over there. Sorry man, but I'm going to go and get a piece of that!" James said standing up and casually walked over to the woman.

Edward just sat at the booth looking at his beer swirl around glass bottle as he moved it around in circles. Getting bored quickly, he reached for his blackberry and read the time. 9:52. _Maybe she just isn't here yet. Like what I sad maybe I need to give her more time._ Edward thought. _Wait, she is 19 years old. How the hell is she going to get in?_

**xx**

As the three girls were getting closer and closer to the entrance Bella started to get really nervous. What if I do get caught with the fake ID? What if Rose and Alice aren't enough? She absentmindedly started to fidget with the hem of her top until it was their time.

"Ladies can I see your ID's?" A large man who resembled Emmett said.

"Sure." Rose said as she held out the three ID's to the man.

"Alright. Have a great time." He said smiling as he checked out Alice as she was walking through the entrance.

"This place is swarming with hot guys!" Rose yelled once they were inside. The club was filled with people high and low and there were strobe lights everywhere. The club was two story, the top was the VIP section, and there was a bar across the room towards the back of the club, and the dance floor was in the middle.

"Too bad we are already taken." Alice said

"Oh, come on. We have only been seeing our boyfriends for two weeks. It's not like the relationship is that serious." Rose said grabbing Alice and Bella in her hands and lead them over to the bar.

"What a better way to start off the night with some drinks?" Rose asked

"What can I get you ma'am?" The bartender said. Alice and Bella didn't fail to noticed how he was clearly checking Rose out, but she was too busy looking at the menu to notice.

"How about three bloody Mary's?" She asked

"Will do." He said smiling at her. All the girls watched in amazement as he fixed up the drinks in a matter of seconds. The man was the master of mixing drinks. Bella almost wanted to ask him to make her another one just to see him work his magic again.

"And here you go." The blonde man said pushing the drinks towards Rose and smiled.

"Thanks." She said smiling back at the man. Rose passed out the drinks to everyone, including a very unsure Bella.

"Cheers to a wonderful night!" Rose yelled as all the girls linked their arms together and drank down the alcohol. Bella resisted the urge to gag as a burning sensation made its way down her throat. She has never had alcohol before, even with her friends being 21 and all. Whenever they went out drinking she always stayed behind, and they allowed her. Maybe that is why they are making her go with them tonight, because of all the time she has missed out. Rose collected all the empty glasses and placed them back on the bar.

"Lets dance!" Alice yelled as she led everyone to the dance floor. Alice started to sway her hips side to side and Bella and Rose quickly fallow suit. The neon lights flashed around them, filling them with excitement and all the people around having a good time was contagious. Bella threw her hands up in the air and began swirling her hips in a circle. She felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her into a hard chest. She started to grind on the mysterious man and he moved his hands from her waist down to her hips and pulled her closer to him as his movements matched hers. Bella was starting to perspire and her clothes were starting to stick to her body in some places that hugged her physique. She silently thanked Alice and Rose for having her wear the baggy shirt. Bella looked up at the man she was dancing with and noticed he hand a nice head of blonde locks, high cheekbones, and a prominent jaw. She wanted to run her hands threw his hair, but he would probably will be a little weirded out by her action. Bella was unable to see his eyes though because they were covered by black sunglasses. The hair and face looked familiar to her, but the sunglasses shaded most of his face to her and she wasnt able to determine where she has seen him before.

**xx**

_Dayum she is hot!_ Mike thought as he started making his way towards the beautiful creature with mahogany locks that was dancing rather provocatively. He slightly bent his shades downwards so he could get a better look._Yea, now that's what I am talking about. _Mike pushed the sunglasses back up his nose and walked over to his sightings. He immediately grabbed her waist with his hands and started grinding his groin into her ass. He slowly allowed his hands to slide down to her hips and pull her closer to him. S_he is an amazing dancer. _Mike thought. _You know what they say. Good on the dance floor means your good in the bedroom._

Mike watched as she looked up, trying to get a good look at him and he smirked. The woman he was currently dancing with was easily the most beautiful woman in the club. He would be damned if he would let someone try to get in the way of him bringing her home tonight. Mike quickly spun her so they were facing each other and he let his hands trail down to her as where he gave it a little squeeze. Bella yelped and shot her head up. He smiled down at her and she responded by slowly trailing his hands up his chest and linked them around his neck.

_Oh yea, no one is going to be getting in my way tonight. _Mike thought as he continued to dance with the woman.

"Hey do you want to get a drink?" He asked

"Yea, why not?" She said smiling at him.

Mike smiled back and put his hand in hers as he lead her over to the bar. The two people completely missing the man in the background turning red with anger.

**xx**

Edward put his phone back in his pocket and looked around the dance floor again. That is when he saw her. His Bella. He couldn't help but smile in pride as he watched her dance. All the men were looking at her with a longing, he felt a sense of pride. _And she is all mine._He happily thought as he made his way down the stairs. Edward cast one one last glance towards her before she was swallowed up by the people dancing around her. When Edward saw Mike dancing with Bella he was quick to anger. _What the hell?_ His mind screamed. _How dare he dance with her. She is mine, all mine. No once can touch her but me. _He watched in horror as Mike moved his hands from her waist down to her hips and pulled her closer to him, and she continued to grind on him. Edward let out an animistic growl and ran down the stairs and started pushing threw the crowd to get to his woman before they Mike did anything that would upset his boss more.

When he saw his friend and Bella still dancing he could feel his anger begin to boil. He watched frozen in place as Mike let his hands move down to her ass. _I'm going to fucking kill him!_ Edward's mind yelled. His anger only heightened when he saw Mike squeeze her ass. _Slap him, slap him, slap him!_ Edward chanted. Instead of her slapping Mike, she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her, a way of saying she liked it._What the hell is my Bella doing? _He seriously thought he was going to combust from anger if he didn't so something about Mike this instant. The only problem was he just couldn't get himself to move and break up their little dance session.

Edward began to hate his best friend when he saw him lean down and lay a kiss on her exposed shoulder, and whispered something to her smiling. Then he took her hand in his and led her towards the bar? _Oh not a chance! Is he seriously going to use the drinking contest excuse on her?_ Edward was way to familiar with Mike's tactic. He was planning on getting _his_ Bella _drunk_, bringing _his _Bella _home_, and _fucking _his Bella. Oh hell no. Edward Cullen wasn't about to let that happen. When he finally finds the prefect woman, he isn't going to loose her to his womanizer of a best friend. If they are even going to be best friends after this, but right now Edward could really care less about their friendship. If anything, Mike was in the wrong. He knew what Bella looked like, but he went after her anyways for his uncontrollable manly _needs_. Edward took a step forward to go after them, but a couple dancing got in his way. He tried to plow though them, but the man who was dancing with his woman stepped away from her and pushed Edward back.

"Man, go find your own woman. Don't even think about coming after mine unless you want to have your brains punched out." The man threatened, a murderous glint in his eyes.

Edward smirked. _Did this man think he could take down me? THE Edward Cullen? This is guy is such a joke._ Edward mused with himself.

He grabbed the man by the collar of his pink shirt and punched him square in the face, making him fall to the floor in a clump. His girlfriend immediately dropping to her knees to see if he was okay. _Pathetic. _Edward thought._He threatens me, but he can't even protect himself._

"Don't ever threaten me." Edward said as he stalked off to find Bella and Mike.

Bella and Mike.

Mike and Bella.

_I'm going to beat his ass._

**xx**

"Do you want to have a drinking contest?" Mike questioned looking at her.

_Why not. I haven't had one of these before, then I will have something to brag to Alice and Rose about, especially since it is with a hot guy. They would be real proud. _"Yea, lets go!"

"Hey bartender!" Mike yelled getting the man's attention.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Can I get eight shots of vodka?" Mike asked

"Yea, hold on." The bartender said as he started pouring the drinks.

"So what is your name?" Mike asked resting his hand on Bella's bare thigh. She immediately felt a little uncomfortable with the man, especially when he started to slide his hand further up her thigh.

"B-Bella." She stuttered.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Mike said as he smiled at Bella, bringing his hand further up her thigh until he was playing with the hem of her short skirt. She wiggled away from his touch a little, but he only put his hand back where it was before. Bella looked around nervously ready to make a run for it when Mike grabbed her by the hip, holding her in place.

"Get your hand off of her." A very familiar voice commanded. Bella turned her head to meet the angry gaze of the devilishly handsome man named Edward Cullen. She immediately felt the fear, because Edward was there, but at the moment was more scared about what Mike was trying to do rather than Edward.

"And what if I don't?" Mike asked Edward as he slipped his hand under her skirt. Bella tried to shift away from the man, but he continued to hold her in place, so she was unable to move out of his clutches. Bella heard a growl coming from beside her. "Is that a lace thong I feel?" Mike asked trying to get a reaction out of Edward

"Fucking let go of my Bella right now!" Edward said as he started taking heavy breaths.

"You wouldn't hit me. Besides, if she was _yours_ as you say she is then she wouldn't of danced with me the way she was. Let her have some fun with someone who can really show her a good time." Mike spat. "Maybe if you satisfied her last night she would be out looking for someone else."

"At least she went home with me last night. She looks scared to death by you. I highly doubt she would ever want to go home with a scum bag like you. Now let go of her." Edward repeated. Mike roughly pinched Bella's thigh making her cry out in pain.

"How dare you!" Edward growled in anger and punched Mike. He topped back and landed flat on his back on the bar floor. Edward was nowhere being done yet though, Edward continued to pound Mike into the ground over and over again. Bella only sat and watched in horror as Mike started to bleed, but Edward didn't stop. Bella wanted to run, run away from Edward. He was dangerous, _so_ dangerous, but she couldn't shake what she saw in his eye when Mike was sliding his hand up her skirt. As much as she didn't want to, she had to thank him for coming to her rescue. He didn't have to do that but he did it anyways. Bella looked down at Mike and to her horror, his whole face was filled with blood. She could begin to feel a little sick to her stomach from the copper smell that lingered in the air.

"Stop." She whispered, still Edward didn't stop he kept yelling at Mike for touching her, trying to get her drunk. It confused Bella so much. _Why is he doing this for me in the first place? Why would he go against his best friend and his right hand man just for me? _It made no sense to her, nothing seemed to make any sence to her anymore. Bella caught another whiff of the blood and she could feel herself beginning to get dizzy.

"Stop!" She yelled. She wanted Edward to stop punching Mike, all she wanted was for him just to leave her alone, and the smell of all the blood just to disappear. She looked down and saw Edward sitting on his knees, his breath labored as he looked down at a very beat up and unconcios Mike. The smell of blood was even worse now and she felt sick to her stomach when she saw Edward's hand just covered in it.

"Bella?" Edward questioned as he looked up at her. She didn't respond, she started to sway in her seat back and fourth. When she didn't answer Edward started to get a little panicked. "Bella?" He asked worriedly. She didn't respond and started shaking when Edward stood up and brought his bloodied had close to her face, the smell of blood even stronger now.

"I-I-I h-hate b-blood." She got out.

"I am so sorry." Edward said as he reached across the bar and grabbed a hose, and pressed down the button for water and quickly winced himself off. When he was finished he looked at her, she still looked a little pale. "Are you okay now?" Edward asked gently. Bella nodded her head and looked down.

"W-why d-did y-you do...t-that for me?" She asked. Bell heard Edward let out a long sigh and she mentally cursed herself for asking him that question.

"I don't like he idea of anyone touching you but me, and I will personally kill anyone who dares to hurt you." Edward said. "If you didn't tell me to stop, I would have killed him."

"I-I'm sorry. I-I should go." Bella said getting up. Edward wouldn't have that though. He has worked so hard just to get her name, just to _see_ her again. Hell, he even beat up his best friend for her and he was just going to let her go like that? No. That's not how Edward Cullen works. When he wants something, he will do anything in his power to get it. Despite his pride, he ran after her.

"Bella!" He yelled as he began looking for her. He cursed himself for letting her go into the crowd. How in the world was he going to be able to find her now in a sea of a million people? "Bella!" He yelled again. He continued pushing people out of the way and smiled when he saw her at the exit of the club, and he jogged up to her.

"Why are you fallowing me? Why have you_ been_ fallowing me? Why did you ask to meet Jacob with you today to talk about me? Haven't you already caused me enough pain and suffering?" Bella asked as tears started to stream down her face.

"What have I done to cause you so much pain?" Edward asked reaching out to comfort her, but she ghosted away from his touch.

"Please, please, just leave me alone." She croaked. Edward advanced towards her and was relieved to see she didn't move away from him again.

"Bella. I just can't do that." Edward said moving towards her again.

"Please just stay away from me." She said shaking her head and walking out of the door. Edward followed behind her as she made her way down the sidewalk.

"If your going to be acting the way you are towards me, then at least tell my why." Edward said as he ran to catch up to her.

"Fine, because you deserve to know that." She said sincerely, "I have two words for you. Chief Swan. I bet you can figure the rest of that out, considering the amount of information Jacob gave you today." Bella sad as she stalked away from Edward. By now the tears were falling freely from her eyes.

"Bella wait!" Edward yelled as he caught her wrist in his hand and spun her around. "Don't leave again. I want you to stay with me." Edward said in a begging tone. Every fiber in her body wanted her so badly just to envelop him in a hug, but she just couldn't. She could never be with him and she would never let herself be with him. Sure, he was everything she could have asked for in a man, but the fact of what he as done to her just ruins all of his chances. Guess fate will never let her be happy.

"You still don't get it do you?" Bella asked. Edward shook his head meaning no. Bella sighed and tried to get away, but the tight grip on her arm only got stronger.

"Tell me Bella. What have I ever done to make you hate me so much? How can I ever make it better? Why can't we go back to last night when everything between us was alright?" Edward asked begging her again.

"Look at you Edward. You have only known me one night and you act like you have found your first love." Bella said looking up at him.

"Maybe I have." He whispered.

"I can't love you Edward. I never could. You already killed apart of me five years ago and I won't let you kill the rest of me now." Bella said as she took the hand that was holding onto her wrist and detached it from hers, and walked away. When she was at the end of the street she looked back and saw a shadowed figure or a man on his knees, staring after her with realization and regret written all over his flawless face. H_e finally realized what he has done._

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Thanks to all my reviewers: **TotalTwilightAddict, stavanger1, rmcrms5, ****empiphany****, Empty Fields, just j3n, alanacullen19, ****xhilaration****, skittelysweet, penguin-luver1901, TwiDi, kay, EdwardsCandyCane, TwilightFan2010, Romance4ever, Nyx, SexySadie88, Rose in Bloom 01, faerie kitten, taytay43, Holly Marie Fowl, lildv274, klutzygirl34, xtaintedsongx, Big Mac Lover, iEdward, TriGemini, your not alone., 8mega8, kellinw, shira01, mamato, dominiqueanne, TwilightLover2011, Christina, vampgirl18, The ISIMS, pixievampire92, Taybaskt22, xolj77xo, xXMissInvinsibleXx, VeggieGirl15, kaname_yuki, beach cutie12, VanessaHW, Biteme4eturn-t, Lavianca, .strong, ilovejessssss, jesicaxorose, jkrowlingrox, crimison-goth-girl, p, Miss Edward A Cullen, Minniluna, ny88, team-amyfizzle, Which isit, vamp shere, icy-abyss, mikenewtonisabadbass, Twilightfan104, ILoveEdwardCullenx, Patricia, Mizz Danii, Batman's my man, Amethyst stone, alissa, sonia Mari', run with the wind, Anistasia, luna starz, Soccer11, sweet16994, Inu-ru831, bitty91, kellicolleen, BB., solarstar17, menchieisme, Katie, kaylan101a, Miss Poison, Via, awesome, Jessica, and crazyobsessedtwilightfan.**Thank you guys so much! All of you guys are awesome. Also thank you all of my readers. You guys are awesome too!

So what did you think of this chapter? Did you think I portrayed Jake well or no?

Please review! -- come back running xx


	7. Chapter Seven

This chapter is out earlier than I expected, but I had a lot of time on my hands! Thanks so much for all of your reviews, they were all very inspiring!

**Edward, Mike and James:** 22 years old

**Jacob, Alice, and Rose:** 21 years old

**Bella:** 19 years old

* * *

**Once Upon A One Night Stand**

_-Chapter Seven-_

Edward didn't know how long he sat in the same position staring into the distance, but it must have been awhile, because once Bella's retreating form disappeared from his range of vision, he still sat frozen in the same position. He still couldn't believe that _he_ was the one who killed Bella's father. Edward was the one who caused her pain and suffering every single day. He is the reason why when she gets married, her father won't be there to walk her down the isle, but most importantly of all, he was the reason why he killed apart of her, and he didn't even know it. If Edward knew that in five years, killing Chief Swan would have come back to get him, and take away his happiness, he would have aimed the gun at Carlisle and shot him instead. _Karma really is a bitch._

At the time, it seemed as though Edward didn't have any other options then to kill Chief Swan, but now that he is older he realized he had more options that he ever would have imagined. He still remembered that day like yesterday, it was the first time he ever killed someone, but it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter. If he didn't kill the police chief, then Carlisle threatened that he was going to kill Edward. In that situation, any human being would to what Edward did, kill the sheriff to save your life. Lets face it, human beings are selfish, and anyone easily kill someone else who didn't mean anything to them, in order to save their own life. Back then, it was easy for Edward to kill the sheriff because he meant _nothing_ to Edward.

Chief Swan was a couple steps away from uncovering the mob, and turning everyone in who was with it. Carlisle, being the boss, wouldn't allow some low class police chief take down the empire he has worked so hard to build. Edward was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. While Carlisle was taking the informational call about the chief, Edward walked by the room and Carlisle assigned him the job to kill Mr. Swan. Not only that, but Carlisle wasn't stupid. He knew sooner or later he was going to be arrested, and Edward was going to be next in line to take over the mob. Carlisle thought it was the perfect opportunity for Edward to get some _practice _for what life was going to be like with the mob. Edward still remembered those words Carlisle voiced to him.

_"You can't let anyone get in the way of what your main goal is. If anyone does stand in your way, you have to take them out. They are only holding you back and the world will be a better place without them. Chief Swan is getting in the way of my main goal, and he needs to be taken out. The world will be a much better place without him."_

_God, if only I could go back in time._ Edward thought with anger. If he knew that what he did in the past would effect him now, he would have never, ever pulled the trigger. All the memories started to come back to him, the adrenaline pumping threw his veins, the sweat beginning to form on his brow, his shaking hands, labored breathing, and his heart beating frantically in his chest. He remembered Chief Swan begging Edward not to shoot him because he had so much in his life he still had to take care of, he mentioned his daughter. _Edward's Bella_. Of course, Edward didn't care because his fate would be determined if he didn't kill Chief Swan. _It wasn't fair, life isn't fair._ Edward didn't know that his daughter would one day be the woman he fell in love with. What was he suppose to do? He was just following orders from his monster of a adoptive father. He didn't want to die at such a young age, killing Chief Swan seemed like it was the best idea. Edward should have shot Carlisle. He should have, and because he didn't, he was paying the price now. Then something hit Edward. _If Chief Swan died, then how did Bella know I was the one who killed her father?_

Edward got up off his knees and dusted off the dirt that has collected onto his expensive jeans, but that was the least of his worries right now. What was he suppose to do now? Bella probably would never see him again, but he had to see her. He just had to, he couldn't live with the fact that everyday when she woke up she would associate his face with the one who killed her father. He knew he just met her last night, and he was acting very foolishly, but he knew that she was the one. He has never met a woman before that made his insides churn when he saw her, or make his breathing go ragged when she looked at him, or made him feel like he was at the top of the world when she would smile at him, and oh god he didn't even want to say what she did to him when she kisses him. Edward had no doubt that if they met at a different time, and under different circumstances, it could have worked. No, it _would_ have worked. Edward was so pissed at himself for bringing her to his condo. _I am such an idiot, if I just stuck with the usual hotel room, then all of this could have been avoided. _Now, she probably thought he was some monster who was coming back to kill her, that explains why she was so scared whenever she saw him. _I don't even want to know how __scandalized__ she felt when she looked over and saw who I really was._ Edward thought. Her words from earlier only proved his point that she never wanted to see him again, or even love him.

_"I can't love you Edward. I never could. You already killed apart of me five years ago and I won't let you kill the rest of me now."_

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Edward thought as he started to make his way towards his was pissed at Carlisle for ordering him to shoot her father, but he was more upset at himself for actually causing the damage. _I had a fucking choice to shoot him or not, and I completely fucked it up. _Edward's mind screamed at him, he had this weird feeling that he has never felt before. The feeling that he was going to do something really stupid, so he needed to do something to get his mind off today's events. He decided that tonight he would be bringing out the alcohol. Instead of going to the local bar and getting drunk he was just going to stay safe and go home and get wasted. He need to forget about everything right now and getting drunk seemed like it was the best idea. Usually, he would go out and pick up some random girl to take all the stress and anger away, but things have changed _dramatically_ in the past 24 hours. Now, he didn't want anyone else but Bella, and it was going to kill him knowing that he couldn't have her. He needed to turn this whole situation around, but first he was going to get wasted -he didn't want to remember what happened tonight, and he would save everything else when his thinking was more rational.

Edward walked into his kitchen, and looked threw the cabinets for what he was looking for. He was able to locate some Vodka, and it looked like that was going to be what he was going to be using tonight. He didn't even bother to grab a shot glass to measure how much he was drinking, because all he could think about now was casting aside all the guilt and anger he was feeling.

**xx**

Bella was about six blocks from her house, when she thought it was better if she didn't go home. Bella knew if she did go home, she would be up all night crying her eyes out. Bella didn't want to do that. She needed someone to talk to and get everything out in the open. A human being can only keep so many emotions bottled up inside before they needed to get out. She knew she shouldn't drag anyone else into this, but she need to get everything off her chest, she felt as though she was being suffocated by her emotions. Bella speculated weather she should tell Alice and Rose about her problem, but decided against it. Is she told the, everyone in the whole city of Seattle would find out. She didn't need the attention. Jacob on the other hand, was someone who she could really talk to, and not feel judged. Not only that, but she could trust him with her deepest, darkest secrets.

Bella looked up and was momentarily blinded by a taxi's lights. Needing a ride, Bella stepped onto the dimly lit deserted street, and waved down the yellow vehicle. Bella quickly checked her phone. It was 11:30 at night, and Bella knew Jacob stayed at the office till around 12:00 every night, so he would still be there. The taxi came to a instantaneous stop right across the street from her, and Bella ran across the road and plopped into the leather seats.

"Where will ya be goin' ma'am?" A man with a foreign accent asked

"Um.. can you take me to Northwestern Industries?" Bella asked

"Your wish is ma command." The man said. By the sound of his voice, Bella could tell he was smiling. She wasn't going to lie, it was kind of creepy. Not wanting to give the man any thoughts that Bella was interested in him, she turned her attention to the backdrop flashing before her. Outside, there were a lot of couples walking around, some old and some young, holding hands and enjoying each others company. Bella looked at them and took notice at how happy everyone looked. That is how life is suppose to be, happy and carefree. Bella's was the only exception, ever since her father died everything has been the complete opposite. _This isn't fair_. Bella thought. _I am such a good person, and this is how I get repaid. What have I ever done to deserve such a crappy life? _Bella was getting annoyed looking at every ones happiness, so she turned her head away from the window in order to block out the depressing view.

"Ma'am we have stopped." The man's soothing accented voice extracted her from her peaceful thoughts. "Your total will be 7.30." Bella began rummaging threw the little clutch she had with her and pulled out a crisp $10.00 bill, and placed it in the man's awaiting hand.

"You can keep the change." Bella said to the man, and smiled when she saw him smile. Bella hopped out of the taxi and hastily made her way into the large building, almost tripping up the stairs because of her stupid high heels. When Bella entered threw the clear, glass doors into the foyer, she felt all eyes on her. She started strutting down the long hall when the receptionist named Lauren stopped her.

"Where do you think you are going?" Her high, squeaky voice asked, raising a thin eyebrow.

"I'm going to see my friend Jacob Black." Bella said crossing her arms over her chest. She wanted to slap the bitch for sneering and throwing her platinum blond hair behind her shoulder, trying to make herself seem intimidating, witch she wasn't. Bella and Lauren have had some run ins before. Lauren has been a bitch to Bella since day one, and Bella had wanted for so long just to strangle her.

"Are you sure your going up there just to be _friendly_?." Lauren asked eyeing at Bella's clothing, and then examining her french manicured nails. Bella looked down at her clothing, and mentally slapped herself for being so stupid. She should have went home and at least changed into something more... appropriate. _Crap, I probably look like a hooker. _Bella thought.

"I just got back from the club with my friends." Bella said defending herself.

"Yea, that's what they all say." Lauren spat back as she tossed her bleach blond hair behind her shoulder and rolled her eyes at Bella.

"Whatever, I have more important things to do than wasting my time on some stupid _bimbo_." Bella said, adding a little bitchiness to her voice. How she hated Lauren...

"Well it looks like you are going to have to bring your _important things_ to somewhere else because there aren't any whores allowed in this building." Blondie said as she smiled and pointed towards the exit. "The door is right there, maybe you can go work some other building." Bella let all emotion drain from her face, she was really good at masking her emotions when she had to be. There was no way Bella was going to let Lauren that she was having an effect on her. She would never give the bitch the pleasure of seeing that.

"I'm the whore? Lauren you really need to think before you say your comebacks. If I remember correctly I wasn't the one who screwed her way up to be a receptionist." Bella sneered. "Not only that, but a receptionist, Lauren? A real person with a brai-"

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Jacob asked walking over to her, and hugging her from behind, and Bella smirked in Lauren's direction. It was so obvious that Lauren had a little thing of Jacob, and Bella just loved to rub their friendship in her face. Of course, Lauren always thought Bella was his 'whore' because she was just brainless like that.

"I wanted to see you, because I really need to talk to you about something really important." Bella said as she released her friend and looked up at him, the rude receptionist completely forgotten as Bella remembered what she came here for in the first place.

"Yea, sure Bella. Do you want to go to my house or my office?" Jacob asked grinning. Jacob and Bella heard the receptionist make a nasty comment under her breath, and Jacob shot her a ominous look.

"What?" The receptionist asked. "I know she is your whore, wait until Nessie hears about this." The lady said as she picked up the phone and began dialing the number to Nessie's office.

"Let's go to your office, I'm sure you still have some work to do." Bella said and Jacob nodded in response, and the two friends completely ignored the woman's threats. The two of them started walking towards the elevators located all the way in the back of the building. Echoing threw the hallways they could hear the receptionists protests and pleading Nessie not to fire her.

"She was really a bitch." Bella commented once they were in the elevator.

"Yea, isn't she always? Although, I can see her point a little. I mean you do look a little weird walking in here wearing something like _that_." Jacob said eyeing her outfit.

"Rose and Alice made me wear it when we went dancing." Bella said.

"So, how was the club? Did you have fun?" Jacob asked. The elevator beeped, and the doors opened, letting out Bella and Jacob.

"No." Bella said looking down. "That is what I came here to talk to you about. A lot has happened between last night and tonight. I just can't keep it in anymore, and I need to spill the beans to someone." Jacob chuckled at her last statement.

"Well tell me what has been bothering you." Jacob said as he unlocked his office and flipped on the lights. He seated himself on the brown couch on the side of the room and motioned Bella to come sit with him. Bella sat down and looked around at his office a little. It still looked the same as before with the wood floors, dimmed lighting, red walls, dark wood, and the papers stacked up high on about every available counter top in the office. Jacob has never been one to be that organized.

"I know that I really shouldn't be telling you this, but can you promise that you won't _tell_ anyone?" Bella asked looking at Jacob. He nodded his head and told her to continue with her story. "You know how I went home with Edward Santucci last night?"

"Yea." Jacob said, his voice tight.

"Well, when I woke up this morning, I was dressed in everything but my bra. I started looking around for it when I saw a picture of him with two other men. Under there was a picture with three names under it, identifying the three men. The three names were James Messina, Mike DiMenna, and _Edward Cullen_." There was a gasp that came from Jacob and he lightly grabbed her chin, so she was looking at him.

"Let me guess, you slept with Edward Cullen." Jacob said and Bella nodded.

"I didn't know it was him! If it was I never would have went home with him!" Bella said as she looked down in shame.

"He is the one who killed your father." Jacob said more to himself.

"Yea, and the whole time I was running away from him because I thought he was going to kill me too." Bella said as she looked back up at Jacob, who now had his head in his hands and was groaning.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked

"He called Nessie today, and told her I was involved in some illegal dealings with some of the people in his office. He threatened that if I didn't go then I would be put under arrest. I had no choice but to go. That's why when you called my today, I was at his office." Jacob said.

"Why would he do that?" Bella questioned, truly intrigued.

"When I got to the office, he started punching me telling me to stay away from you. He said that he knew what was going on between us and he wanted it to stop. He thought we were dating. When I finally had the chance to explain that we weren't, he calmed down. You know, he is really protective of you. Even _possessive_ and maybe even _obsessive_." Jacob said. "Just the way acts when he talks about you, I don't know."

"Obsessive? Possessive?" Bella questioned and Jacob nodded his head. "Did he hurt you badly?" Bella asked as she cupped his cheek and started examining his face. When her eyes set on his eye and chin, she couldn't suppress a gasp that came out of her mouth. "Oh my god, are you okay?" Bella asked. "How did I miss those before?" Jacob chuckled at her distressed state and panicked questions.

"Bella, I am okay. Plus, I got some good shots on him too." Bella smiled at him, no matter how bad a situation was, Jake was always able to put her in a good mood. "So then, we settled down and went into his office. He started to ask me all these questions about you, and I answered them...." Jacob finished.

"Y-you what-t?" Bella staggered.

"I answered his questions. Bella, I didn't know it was Edward Cullen." Jacob said waving his hands in the air.

"No, I forgive you. I mean when I went home with him, I didn't even know it was Edward Cullen either, so I can't blame you for falling into the trap too." Bella finished smiling at him.

"Then you called me and he made me put the phone on speakerphone. When you said you were going to the new club Topaz he immediately told his buddies that they were going to be going there tonight as well. He tuned up tonight, didn't he?" Jacob asked. Bella sighed and ran her fingers threw her curled hair.

"Yea. He did." Bella sighed.

"What happened?" Jacob pressed. Bella gave in and told Jacob the whole story, all the way from the fake ID, to seeing Edward on his knees as she walked away.

"Wow." Jacob breathed. "I'm not that surprised that he told you that he loved you, but man it's so soon! I mean you just met him last night and right away he is saying he loves you?" Jacob asked baffled as he brushed his black locks out of his eyes.

"I know, I told him that and he said that he loved me." Bella said shrugging her shoulders, having no idea what to say to that.

"I'm surprised that he didn't follow after you though." Jacob said as he was tapping his chin, thinking.

"I know, I was expecting him to, but he didn't. Before I rounded the corner, I gave him one last glance and I saw him on his knees leering after me." Bella finished and Jacob's office phone started to ring. Jacob politely excused himself from the conversation like a gentleman and took long strides to his desk and answered the phone. Bella watched as Jacob had a confused look on his face when the person on the other line was talking, and he eyes suddenly shot open and looked at her.

**xx**

About an hour later, Edward was slouched in his leather desk chair. In one hand he had the bottle of vodka and was looking at the card with a number on it. He was deciding weather he should cal Jacob or not. I mean they weren't buddies, but he knows Bella. Oh fuck it. Edward thought as he set the glass bottle of Vodka on his desk and took the phone in his hands, and dialed Jacob's office.

"Helloooo...?" Edward asked slurring his words a bit.

"Who is this?" Jacob asked.

"Edward."

"What are you doing calling me? Are you drunk?" Jacob asked

"No, I'm not drunk." Edward said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Your drunk. Why are you calling me?"

"I fucked up." Edward said

"What do you mean you fucked up?" Jacob asked, although he knew for sure it had something to do with Bella.

"I killed her dad."

"Yes, I know that. She is here and she-" Jacob slapped his hand over his mouth to get himself to stop talking, he probably shouldn't have told Edward where Bella is.

"She's with you?" Edward asked weakly.

"Yea."

"I Should have known." Edward said, his voice becoming a whisper. "I want to talk to Her."

"Why?"

"Because I scare her. She left." There was a pause and Jacob could hear the movement of liquid moving in the background. Jacob immediately knew Edward was _still _drinking.

"You need to stop drinking, or you are going to harm yourself." Jacob said.

"No. I want to forget what I did. I hurt her." Edward said.

"Drinking isn't going to make it go away forever." Jacob said.

"I know I just want to forget. No I want to talk to her"

Jacob sighed on the phone before speaking again, "Will you stop drinking if I put her on the phone?" When Edward didn't answer, he immediately knew that he took another swig from the bottle.

"What now?" Edward asked

"Will you stop drinking If I put Bella on the phone?" Jacob asked.

The line went silent for a long moment and all you could hear was Edward's loud breathing. "Yea."

**xx**

Bella watched as Jacob covered the speaking part of the phone and waved his hand for her to come over by him.

"What?" Bella asked

"Edward is on the phone, and he is drunk. I think you need to talk to him." Jacob said seriously.

"I don't think I can." Bella said.

"Then you at least need to tell him to stop drinking Bella, he is going to end up getting alcohol poisoning if he doesn't stop. By the sound of his voice, he has been drinking a lot."

"Fine, I will talk to him." Bella said. Jacob presented the phone to her and she took it from his grasp. "Edward?" She asked into the receiver

"Bellaaaa?" He questioned.

"Yes?" Bella questioned. There was a long pause afterwards until Edward spoke again.

"Are you hurt?." Edward asked

"No, I'm fine. Why were you asking? Bella asked.

"I hurt you Bella. I can never forgive myself." Edward said as he sighed into the phone. "I love you." Edward said after a long pause.

"Why? I'm telling you my feelings." Edward finished.

"Edward, I can't love you." Bella said firmly.

"Tell me then. Did you feel anything last night? I sure did."

Now the pause was on Bella's side as she contemplated weather she should tell him or not. If she didn't, then that could make him leave her alone, but who knows what he would to, or she can tell him the _truth_ and say she did feel something. Bella went with the ladder. Lying wasn't her thing.

"Talk too me." Edward slurred.

"Yes, Edward."

"Yes, what?" He questioned

"I-I did feel something last night."

"But your scared to love me." Edward said

"Mhmmm."

There was a long sigh on the other side of the phone, "Bellaaaa, I need too tell you something."

"Yes, what is it?" There was a gap of silence on the other end as Bella heard the sound of glass clinking together.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Bella questioned.

"Drinking before I tell you something." He started.

"Edward, you need to stop drinking! How much have you had?" Bella questioned.

"A lot of Vodka."

"Edward, please stop drinking."

"No, It hurts too much, too think about." Edward said

"What hurts?" Bella asked

"I hurt you long ago, and Jacob said you haven't recovered."

"Edward, just listen to me. Stop drinking, and call me when you are sober so we can talk. Okay? Where are you?" Bella interrogated.

"My Condo. God, Bella. I love you, so much. Just...don't leave me for someone else. I can't stand to see you with anyone else. Tonight at the bar when Mike was all over you, I couldn't stand it." Edward said and Bella could see where Jacob was coming from with the possessiveness.

"E-Edward....." Bella said trailing off. "J-just stop drinking, please. Do you promise?" Bella asked. All of the sudden there was a crashing noise, like glass hitting the floor, and a low moaning sound.

"Edward?" Bella asked. There was no response, "Edward?" Bella asked a little deranged. Still, there was no response and Bella became worried, and she was met with the dial tone.

"What is wrong Bella?" Jacob asked walking over to her.

"I think he passed out, I don't know. Jacob, I think something is wrong." Bella said worried.

"See if he answered." Jacob said.

''No, the line went dead" Bella said.

"I will call 911." Jacob said as he grabbed the phone from Bella and hung it up.

"No, Jake! There is evidence in his room to who he is!" Bella yelled.

"Good, don't you want him to get caught?" Jacob asked. "Oh come on Bella, are you kidding me?" Jacob asked as he looked at his friends expression.

"I-I don't know." Bella said looking at everything but Jacob. "Can we just go to his condo and help him?"

"Are you crazy Bella? How do you know this all isn't some trick?" Jacob asked. "He plays dirty Bella, this is something he _would_ do."

"N-No. I know something is wrong and we have to go!" Bella said as she immediately stood up.

"Bella, you can't go there." Jacob demanded as he stood up and blocked her path to the door.

"Jacob, he needs help!" Bella said yelling.

"Since when do you want to help him? What did he say to you on the phone that suddenly made you change your mind?" Jacob asked.

"Listen, I need to help him. Either you are coming with me or your not. Now which one is it going to be?" Bella asked.

"He's an ass, Bella." Jacob said. Bella shook her head and brushed past Jacob heading for the door. She turned around and gave Jacob a dirty look.

"And your an ass for not helping him." Bella said as she stalked out of the room.

"Wait Bella!" Jacob yelled, but it was no use. Bella slammed the door shut, and his office was sound proof, she wouldn't be able to hear him. Jacob stalked towards the doors and threw them open, quickly moving towards the elevators.

**xx**

"God, I can't believe him. He is such an ass!" Bella grumbled as she made her way over to the elevator and began clicking the button. The elevator doors opened and Bella could see Jacob running towards her, yelling her name. Bella, not wanting to listen to his bitching, clicked the 'door close' button, and the doors easily shut, leaving Jacob to wait for the next elevator available. Sucker. Bella thought with a sardonic look on her face. When the doors slid open, Bella dashed out of the elevator like a bat out of hell. She had to get to Edward's and quick. She was moving quickly threw the lobby, he high heels clicking on the black and white marble floor, attracting attention to her. Bella looked down at her feet and continued to move quickly towards the door.

"What you weren't good enough for Jacob, so he kicked you out?" Lauren asked smirking as she eyed Bella's distressed state. Bella no having no time so mess around with the bitch, gave her the middle finger and pushed past the throng of people that were gathering by the front doors.

"Bella!" She immediately turned around, and was enveloped into a large hug. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Jessica?" Bella asked unbelievably.

"Yea!" She yelled pulling away. "I haven't seen you in so long, lets go to a bar and catch up."

"Right now?" Bella asked

"Yea!" Jessica yelled as she pulled Bella by the arm and out of the building.

"No, I have to go, right now." Bella said.

"Oh come on, I'm sure what you need to do will be there when you are done at the bar." Jessica said smiling.

"My.... friend is in trouble and I need to help him!" Bella yelled.

"Okay Bella. Well you need to call me sometime!" Jessica yelled as Bella ran across the street, and into an awaiting taxi. Bella told the taxi where she needed to go, and the car went zooming into the distance. _God, I hope I get there in time._ Bella thought as she leaned forward and had her head in her hands. _Wait, why am I even worried. __Shouldn't I want him to die, so I wouldn't have to worry anymore? _Bella was getting really confused with her feelings lately, and it was really starting to scare her. The car came to an abrupt stop, and Bella paid for her cab. Bella ran threw the entrance of the condo, ignoring the looks she was getting from the richer people in the lobby and dashed over to the elevator. Bella, being very impatient, simultaneously pressed the button for floor the elevator to come to her floor. When the elevator clicked and opened it's doors, Bella didn't even wait to allow the people inside to get out. Earning her nasty glares, and curses under the breath towards her. One of those people being Mike, who Bella completely failed to notice him, or the blood that was currently on his hands because of the crowd of people that were piling out of the elevator. Bella leaned her head against the wood wall of the elevator and breathed in deeply, and let her breath out slowly. She couldn't help but shake the feeling that something bad happened, or is going to happen.

"You know you really need to watch where you are doing, Bella." She heard Jacob's masculine voice say.

"Jake what are you doing here?" Bella asked taken aback when she saw him step into the elevator.

"Listen Bella, maybe he does need help, but I wasn't about to let you come here alone." Jacob said.

"Why?" Bella asked

"It's dangerous." Jacob said

"Well.. I really appreciate it that you came though." Bella said looking up at Jacob.

"I guess you were right, I would be an ass if I didn't come." Jacob said looking up at the numbers rising on the screen.

"Am I ever wrong?" Bella asked smirking. Jacob only laughed. The elevator dinged, meaning they have reached their destination. The doors slid open, and the two occupants took no time getting out of the elevator and down the hall.

"Shit, what if the door is locked?" Bella asked as they approached the white wood.

"Well first we need to find out if it is." Jacob said pointing his index finger at her. He placed his large hand on the knob, and surprisingly the door opened with ease. "Why would he keep his door open?" Jacob asked as he gave Bella a skeptical look, and she just shrugged. His guess was as good as hers. Jacob stepped into the condo and looked around "Are you sure this is his?" Jacob asked.

"Yea." Bella said as she followed Jacob into the room.

"He is quite the pig." Jacob commented as they made their way through the condo.

"It wasn't like this earlier, when I was here." Bella commented.

"That's weird." Jacob said and Bella agreed. It fell silent as the two friends began looking around for Edward. Just then, they heard a low moaning noise coming from down the hall, and Bella followed after it.

"Bella! What are you doing?" Jacob asked with wide eyes.

"I'm going to find him." Bella said as she stealthily moved down the hall. Again, both of them heard the same moaning noise.

"Bella, I don't think you should go in there. It sounds like he is a little busy." Jacob said backing away, and Bella only rolled her eyes at Jacob's foolishness.

"On the phone, he sounded so boozed up, I highly doubt he was even able to stand up. Let alone, do something like _that_." Bella finished. "Men, always have one thing on their mind...." Bella trailed off and smiled at Jacob. Bella turned her attention back to Edward's door as she peaked threw the door. The lights were on, but it didn't sound like there was anyone in there anymore. Bella, feeling very brave opened the door fully and stepped inside. She looked around the room, and was confused that there wasn't anyone in there. Didn't she just hear someone almost 30 seconds ago? Bella walked over to his desk and looked down and screamed at the sight in front of her.

_I knew something was wrong!_ Bella thought with fury as she looked down at the man laying at her feet.

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

haha Okay, in this story I can't even to begin to count the amount of times I had to write a taxi or an elevator scene. haha I am getting so annoyed with it. haha Oh well.. What did you guys think? For some reason, I don't feel too sure about this chapter, but please let me know what you think! I can always re-write this one!

**Important Announcement:** As you know, I need a beta reader and _BAD_. I was wondering if anyone would like to be my beta reader! If you would, let me know and I will get back to you!

Thanks to all of my reviewers:** vipishere, Infrena, snowfire81, Katie, greenbuttonsx, medievalove, redcherry, Otakugal, HisEyesMyName-AmBeR159, Tayt63, edwardcullansbuffy, lovesanime92, Witch isit, ny88, Caroline.L.H, menchieisme, skittleysweet, Love this story, Babette12, bitty91, Taybaskt22, Paranoid PocketMonster, batman's my man, kaylan101a, xolj77xo, Christina, taytay43, Big Mac Lover, your not alone., x0Edward Cullen0x, amethyst stone, Blueberryx34, Mizz Danii, anime-naruto-rox-16, angicakes, pixievampire92, 8mega8, TwilightFan104, anon, MiRiNHa, Makoto-Gerou, xXMissInvisibleXx, ILoveEdwardCullenx, faerie kitten, kellicolleen, Edward'sdwifey4life, M&E, Meli&Edward, Minniluna, roxymar, Gotsta Have My Hardy, Christianna Elizabeth, pac1025, Biteme4eturn-t, Empty Fields, beachcutie12, Via, Soccer11, Karenkaraoke, Lavianca, woodzgurrl, Twilightlover2011, A Cullen, run with the wind, ilovejessssss, Inu-ru831, Rose in Bloom 01, , DarkAngelRakell, icy-abyss, penguin-luver1901, VeggieGirl15, giftiebee, Krissy7, TriGemini, xhilaration, God Damn Obsessed, AthotheizzO, team-amyfizzle, 17vampire, Fairest of Them All, TwiWriter15, jkrowlingrox, punkparty17, rmcrms5, mamato, HOLY SHIT IT'S EDWARD!, twilightaddict26, lilyella, jessicaxorose, lildv274, solarstar17, TwilightFan2010, kellinw, yankeerose, RomeosJuliet, Miss Poison, just j3n, SexySadie88, FFaddict321, TheNinthCullen, crazyobsessedtwilightfan, kuran1, EdwardCandyCane, alanacullen19, Holly Marie Fowl, edwardandtwilightrock101, kuntrygal, Romance4ever, MidnightsMagic, , louisemum1, klutzygirl34, sli723, TwiDi, TotalTwilightAddict, empiphany, and Belawish2b. **Thanks so much you guys! Also thank you to all of my readers as well.

Please review! --come back running

**NEW INFORMATION! **Also, I just decided that I am not going to update this story until January 15th maybe 16th because I have finals, and I HAVE to direct all of my time towards that. I know it sucks because I had finals before break and now after. :( When I do come back thouhgh, I am going to have a VERY LONG chapter waiting for you guys! I mean really long too! For more info about my update etc. Go to this website, it has all of my updates and information about all my stories and updates!

.com/


	8. Chapter Eight

FINALLY!

I am so sorry about the wait. I truly am, but I had to focus all of my time on my finals. I did do good on them, so it payed off, lol. Because of my long absence, I was able to write every once in awhile and I made this chapter extra long for all of you guys! Now, this is the record breaking chapter for me, I have never written a chapter this long before. Also, a lot of people had a lot of questions about the last chapter, and I hope that all your questions are cleared up in this chapter, if they aren't, then let me know! I also, want to thank all of my reviewers, I have never gotten 139 reviews for one chapter. EVER. It is amazing, and I am loving the response I am getting form you guys! I love it so much, and you guys are the best. :)

**Edward, Mike, and James:** 22 years old

**Jacob:** 21 years old

**Bella: **19 years old

Here we go, 15,188 words. I hope you guys like it!

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: **I am going to tell you now that there is probably going to be a lot of mistakes in this chapter because my beta didn't have a chance to read over the chapter. If you do see anything wrong, then let me know and I will fix it asap! Thanks!

* * *

**Once Upon A One Night Stand**

_-Chapter Eight-_

"What the hell are you screaming about?" Jacob yelled as he ambled into Edward's bedroom veiling his ears with his hands.

"L-Look!" Bella yelled as she beckoned her index finger towards Edward's motionless body laying on the floor.

"What?" Jacob asked, releasing his hands from his ears.

"You don't see the blood or the shards of glass?" Bella shrieked. Jacob craned his head and saw what Bella was screaming about. He rolled his eyes, Bella always seemed to over react when ever she saw blood. He didn't know, maybe it was a girl thing.

"Yea, I see the blood. It isn't that bad, Bella. The shards of glass aren't a big deal either." Jacob said as he shrugged his material clad shoulders.

"Not so bad?" Bella barked out a crisp laughter at his nonchalance. "How is this not so bad!" Bella yelled as she pointed her finger back towards Edward's unconscious form.

"Bella, sure he is bleeding but he is going to be fine. I thought you hated this guy..." Jacob trailed off as he tuned his head to the side and looked out of the bay window. "..Or is my best friend starting to warm up to the big, bad Mafia boss?" Bella couldn't help the blush that started blossoming on her cheeks. She turned her head to look at Jacob and was started to see Jacob's dark eyes now staring intently at her.

"No, I just don't want him to die. Then his blood will be on my hands." Bella retorted.

"I'm sure that is the only reason." Jacob said, sarcasm dripping from every word as he narrowed his dark eyes.

"Can we stop fighting and just help him?" Bella asked as she held her hands out in a questioning manor and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Yea, whatever." Jacob watched as Bella walked over to Edward's body holding her nose shut with her thumb and index finger. Jacob had to suppress the chuckle that threatened to promulgate itself. Bella looked so absurd, holding her nose closed like a scuba diver. He knew she was trying to prevent herself from smelling the odor of blood, but she looked really stupid trying to do so. Bella heard her companions muffled chuckles and turned around to give him her worst death glare. She didn't even have to speak for Jacob to know what she was saying. Jacob rolled his eyes at her, and the brunette woman watched with satisfaction as Jacob spun around on his heel and walked into Edward's enormous bathroom. The tall man reappeared a couple minutes later, holding two towels. One was wet and the other was dry.

"Here, clean him off with this. Then dry him with the dry one." Jacob said. He dropped the materials in front of Bella's kneeling form, and proceeded to sit in Edward's desk chair. Along the way, he was trying to dodge the shards of glass that were sprawled across the floor. "I'm going to use the Internet and look up the symptoms of alcohol poisoning."

"Thank you so much, Jake." Bella said as she began to wash away the blood that has accumulated on certain parts of Edward's battered body. She fished cleansing his perfect face first, and cringed at what was revealed without all the red liquid covering the skin. The Adonis had two black eyes, a broken nose -Bella could tell his nose was broken by the bruising on, and the swelling- and there were many open wounds on his face. Nothing that will scar -thank god-, but he will definitely be in some pain when he wakes up.

"Oh, Bella, you have to come over here and see this!" Jacob's deep voice called out, sweeping Bella away from her thoughts. Her head immediately jerked up in Jacob's direction, and surveyed his facial expressions. Bella couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Jacob's frozen position and agape mouth. Something must have really shocked him. Her interest heightened in a matter of seconds and she immediately dropped the towels on the wooden floor, the sound of them hitting the wood echoed throughout the silent bedroom.

"What is it?" The long haired beauty questioned as she bent down to peer at the computer screen.

Jacob hefted his head up, so he could look at Bella directly. "Your man is getting himself in some deep shit." Jacob said shaking his head, and bringing his eyes back down to look at the glowing computer screen.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, even more intrigued.

"Do you know the Justin Moretti trial that is coming up?"

"Oh yea. Isn't he the Mafia man from New York?" Bella asked

"That's him. Well guess what...?" Jacob trailed off.

"I don't know." Bella snapped. She hated whenever there was news to be heard, and Jacob would always keep her waiting. It was really indescribable how much it irritated her.

"Okay, well your man over here is going to pay off the trial." Jacob pointed at Edward's body.

"No he isn't." Bella accused astonished. "He can't! I mean Justin Moretti is such a bad man, how can Edward just fix the court decision like that and let the man roam free?" Bella questioned, now looking down at Edward's unconscious form. "If they let him go, he is only going to keep killing." She finished lightly.

"I know. A guy like Moretti deserves to be thrown in jail for all the things he has done. God, do you realize how many people he has killed? Man, he already spent 25 years in prison for being involved in the Huron Massacre almost 26 years ago." There was a gasp from Bella and she looked at Jacob with wide eyes.

"This was the man who was in charge of the Huron Massacre?"

"Yea, I thought you knew that, Bella."

"Wow. Now he really can't let this man go. I knew he was involved in some killings, but not that. Why would Edward want the man out on the streets anyway?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Jacob said.

"What was the Huron Massacre again, I wasn't even alive when it happened. I just learned from textbooks and other resources, but I never actually found out what really happened." Bella said.

"I wasn't alive either, but I had to do a repot on it. The Huron Massacre was an event that took place 26 years ago near lake Huron. Some of Justin's men were there to pick up a drug shipment, but there was other people from other mobs that had plans to steel the goods. Turns out Justin was actually there, and he killed most of the men. There was a total death amount of 50 people, and the FBI tracked Justin Moretti to leading the Massacre. Back then, he was only 32 years old, and now the man is 57, and he is still going strong with his Mafia ways." Jacob finished.

"Wow."

"You would think a man like that would learn his lesson you know, but Moretti? No. Do you know what he is on trial for?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not sure." Bella said, trying to think back to anything that she has heard about Justin lately.

"Do you know the Staten Island killings? The ones where there were 10 people killed?"

"Oh yea, I remember now. How do you know all of this information about the trial?"

"Look, it says right here in his e-mail." The way Jacob said it was so jarring. He just shrugged his shoulders being so careless about the situation, even though he was invading Edward's privacy.

"You looked on his e-mail. Are you kidding me Jake? You're going to get in so much trouble!" Bella voiced as she looked at Edward's body. She was checking to make sure he was still sleeping. That wouldn't be good if he found out they knew about the trial coming up.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch. He isn't even going to know. Look, I am going to mark the e-mail as unread." Jacob checked off the e-mail and looked up at Bella. "See, looks like nothing ever even happened." Bella rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Don't do it again. Now look up the symptoms for alcohol poisoning. He could be slowly dying right now and we are sitting here talking about the inevitable." Bella stated.

"I don't think he has alcohol poisoning, but I am going to look just incase." Jacob said.

"Aright, let me know when you pulled something up." Bella said as she took her previous position on the floor, and began washing off Edward's arms. He hand some minor cuts on his arms, but there was this one spot on his right fore arm where there was shards stuck in his skin. He obviously had glass thrown at him, and he blocked it with his arm. _I'm not going to be able to get that glass out of his arm._ Bella thought as she looked down at the lurid looking skin. Once she was finished with his arms, she observed his body and noticed there was some blood that started to soak threw his silk green dress shirt. With nimble fingers, Bella reached forward and began unbuttoning the offending material.

"Woah, woah, woah. Bella we haven't even been in here for ten minutes and you are already undressing the man. Really Bella, keep your hormones in check." Jacob said teasing her.

"Shut up, he is bleeding and needs my help." Bella shot back.

"Oh, so it that the excuse you use now?" Jacob said laughing, and Bella rolled her eyes at Jacob's silliness. When was he going to grow up?

Knowing boys will always be boys, Bella didn't even bother to reply to Jacob's comment. He was trying to bait her, and she wasn't going to bite. Instead, Bella pushed the smooth fabric away from Edward's chest. When his upper half was completely open to her salacious filled eyes, she tried not to leer at his perfectly sculpted body, but she was failing miserably. Shaking her head to clear away some very naughty thoughts, Bella picked up the washcloth and began washing off his chest. This however, did nothing to clear her thoughts. She treasured how his muscles would jump whenever she would accidentally brush her fingers against them. Once his chest was fully clean, Bella moved the rag down to Edward's washboard abs. He didn't have any cuts on his abs, only the formation of some bruising that will no doubt be there for a little while. Bella absentmindedly ran her hands down his abs, and closed her eyes, just enjoying the feeling of them ripple under her digits.

Suddenly, she felt a light pressure on her hand and she immediately stopped moving it. Her eyes shot open and she had to let the adjust to the light. _How long were my eyes closed for?_ Bella thought with a blush on her cheeks. When her vision was back to normal, Bella looked down and saw a pale hand covering over hers, the hand definitely didn't belong to Jacob. Slowly, Bella allowed her eyes to trail from his hand and very slowly she worked her eyes up the man's muscular arm. She stopped when she reached two dark green orbs staring at her.

"Oh my, I am so sorry!" Bella apologized. She ripped her hand out of Edward's so fast that you would have thought it was on fire. Instead of being effected by her movements, Edward only chuckled. The sound rumbling threw his body, making his chest rise and fall with a fast pace.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked looking down at Bella, or more like her exposed... assets. Considering she was sprawled over his body, he had a view of a lot of things, and he definitely wasn't complaining.

"Oh you're up!" Jacob said happily.

"Yea, I am." Edward said. He tipped his head back to get a look at Jacob.

"Now I can leave! You to have fun now!" Jacob exclaimed. Edward and Bella both watched as he hopped out of Edward's desk chair and over towards the door where he paused holding onto the handle. "Oh and Bella, you can stop worrying. He doesn't have alcohol poisoning." And with his last words, he was gone.

"Jacob, wait!" Bella called after him. She tried to stand up, but Edward kept her where she was.

"You were worried about me? By the way... I like that dark blue bra." Edward stated

"Yea... I was." Bella confessed. "And how dare you look there! I am here helping you and all you can say is 'oh I like that bra'?" Bella mocked.

"No-"

"Now, I have to go. Jacob is my ride home. If I don't go with him, then I will have to take a cab home." Bella blurted out. It was the first excuse that floated into her mind. Sure, it was very lame, and Edward didn't miss the chance to jump on it.

"Don't worry, I can give you a ride later." Edward said easily, his eyes twinkling with delight.

"N-No.. I should really-"

"I'm severely injured and I need your help." Edward said. He clutched his chest and closed his eyes tightly, trying to give off the image of pain, which he almost had her convince. That is until he smiled.

"Nice try." She said flatly. "But I really need to go. I have to wake up early tomorrow and I have a lot of things I need to do." Bella said.

"Then you can just spend the night here again." Edward shot back, pointing towards the bed.

"Oh...no, no, no." Bella chuckled nervously.

"Why not? You know, it has been really lonely without you..." Edward trailed off, looking at the ground.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure you will have no trouble finding someone to take my place then." Bella stated.

"No!" Edward nearly shouted as he looked back into her eyes. "No one will ever take your place! I love you Bella and I will never be able to find someone that can take your place. You are in here," Edward pointed to his heart, "forever." Edward looked up from his chest and into Bella's eyes.

Bella just stood there like an idiot not knowing what to say. She looked into Edward's green eyes and saw nothing but love and truthfulness in them. They way his eyes sparkled when he said the words, let her know that his words were truthful. Edward's large hand reached for her smaller one, but she withdrew from his touch.

"Bella what is wrong?" He questioned with wide eyes.

"Don't come near me." Bella ordered backing up.

"Bella, don't you love me? Don't you feel anything for me?" Edward questioned. His eyebrow was raised, making a little worry line appear on his forehead.

"You're still a little drunk, Edward. You have no idea what you are saying." Bella commented.

"You know what they say, drunken words are sober thoughts." Edward flashed her a crooked grin, and she felt her insides melt.

"You always have an answer for everything don't you." Bella replied.

"I was raised that way." Edward shrugged. "Stay the night with me, Bella."

"Edward, just...stop." Bella responded as she held her hands up in front of her.

"I know you don't want me to. I won't do anything, I promise. I will behave."

Bella snorted. "No."

"Why? Bella tell me you feel something for me." Edward said, "no better yet, look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel anything for me."

Bella tried to hide back the smile that threatened to make itself known on her face. Why did he have to be so persistent? The female blew out a breath, and lifted her eyes to look into Edward's smoldering ones. Her insides began to twist and her palms began to sweat. She wanted to badly to tell him that she just wanted to be left alone, but then why couldn't she? Bella took in a breath and opened her mouth to speak, but Edward's index finger pressed to her lips. How did he get so close to me so quickly?

"I know you can't do it." Bella inwardly fumed and he had the balls to actually smile at her upset state.

"I would have done it, but you stopped me." She accused.

"Ah, but if that is the truth, then wouldn't you of already said it to me?" He asked smiling. Asshole.

"Fine. Want me to say it?"

"Yea, I do." He remarked. "And I want you to say my name when you do it too."

"Fine, if that is what you want, then that is what you are going to get." Bella said. She looked back into Edward's eyes and took another deep breath. Bella started to fidget with her the hem of her brown top as she said those six words. "Edward Cullen.... I.... don't like you."

"You're lying." Edward said smiling. "You're lying." Edward repeated more to himself, and she watched as his smile slowly disappeared on his face, leaving a deep scowl on his face. Bella thought it would be better if she just stayed silent and let the information sink in. Bella watched as he put his head in his hands and let out a frustrated groan. "Bella, I...I can't live like that."

"Like what?" She asked.

"With you being with someone else. I don't like to share. You are mine, all mine."

"Edward, I'm not yours. Stop being so possessive."

"I can't help it!" He yelled.

Bella groaned in annoyance. "Edward, what do you want from me?"

"I want you to be with me forever. I want you to love me back, the way I love you."

Bella could do nothing to stop the cool laughter that escaped from her mouth. "Love you?" Bella asked like she has never heard the word before. "How can I love you Edward. Matter of fact, how can I wake up every morning laying in bed next to you? Every time I turn over to see the man I am suppose to love, I am going to see the face of the man who killed my father? How do you think I could do that?" Bella asked with vengeance in her voice. Edward killing her father was her trump card, and she just threw it out on the table. Now it was time to sit back and wait to see what his move is going to be.

"How dare you judge me when you don't even give me the time of day to be able to explain myself?" Edward asked bitterly.

"What is there to explain? You killed my father and he isn't coming back. Ever." Bella snarled.

"Bella...."

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have some important matters to attend to." Bella knew for a fact that she was being a huge bitch, but she needed to find a way to get away from him. She had to get away from him, no she needed to. Bella stood up and this time Edward didn't even bother to hold her back. She started walking towards the exit and she turned around when she heard foot steps behind her. Sure enough, Edward was walking across the room, heading straight in her direction. Bella couldn't help, but look at his bare chest and abs. He was so perfect, and he damn well knew it.

"You know, it isn't polite to stare." He said smoothly as he looked down at her.

"I wasn't staring." Bella responded.

"Don't deny it Bella, I know you want me." Edward said as he looked down into her eyes.

"No. I-" Bella stopped in mid-sentence when Edward placed his hands on either side of her head, trapping her between the wall and his hard body. Edward gazed into her eyes for a little while longer before bending down to capture her mouth with his. Surprisingly, Bella didn't even protest to his advances. She closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards to meet Edward's lips in the middle. Bella felt Edward's move from the wall to cup her cheek. The kiss held so many different emotions from each person that it made Bella's head spin. When they both pulled away, they looked into each others eyes until they regained their breath.

"Now tell me you didn't feel anything." Edward said as he brought his right hand down from her cheek and rested it on her hip where he started rubbing random patters with his thumb.

"Edward, I really can't be doing this right now." Bella complained.

"Just tell me you felt something and I will let you go." Edward said looking into her eyes.

"Fine, I felt something. Okay?" Bella questioned.

"That was all I needed to know." Edward said smiling. "Maybe I do have a chance." Edward added as an afterthought, and Bella couldn't hide the little chuckle that left her lips.

"Bye, Edward." Bella said.

"Let me drive you home." Edward said.

"No, you're still drunk and you're going to get in a car accident."

"So you do care for me." Edward said smiling. "Don't even try to correct that sentence. Don't burst my wonderful thoughts." Bella just had to roll her eyes, the semi-intoxicated Edward was actually kind of funny, but she would never let him know that.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked Edward when he was just standing in front of her with his eyes closed.

"I was enjoying the moment of you admitting you cared for me." Edward responded, opening his eyes again.

"My god."

"Now, I am going to drive you home." Edward said making a move to walk out of his bedroom, but Bella grabbed his forearm, holding him back.

"I'm going to take a cab." She started firmly.

"Bella are you insane? It is 12:00 at night and you want to take a cab? No. I will not risk you getting into a cab at this time at night." Edward's voice was filled with so much authority that she didn't even bother to fight him, not like she would anyway. It was more safe for her to grab a ride from Edward than a taxi, or even walked home. Either way, the bronze haired god's mind was already made up, and nothing would stop him from driving her home tonight. "I'm just going to take a quick shower to wash of my body. You can wait out there if you want. I prefer you stay in here while I strip down, after all I have nothing to be ashamed of." Edward said with a smirk.

"You're an ass." Bella accused and walked out of the bedroom. _Okay, maybe semi-intoxicated Edward can be a little annoying._ Bella thought as she started to make her way to the front of Edward's condo. Out of nowhere, she was grabbed around the waist, and a hand was thrown over her mouth and she was being dragged somewhere unknown. What the hell? Her mind screamed. Bella tried to wiggle free, but her captor only tightened his hold on her.

_Maybe it is Jacob?_ Bella thought. After all, I highly doubt he was going to leave me in Edward's condo alone. She was then pushed into a room, and the door was closed and locked. The person stepped into the light, and she recognized the man as James?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bella asked backing up.

"I just came over to see how my boss was doing. I heard Mike got him bad." James said as he moved closer towards her.

"W-well why don't you go and check on him." Bella stated as she continued to move away from the man.

"Stop moving!" He commanded, and Bella stopped. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

"How do I know you aren't tricking me?" Bella asked narrowing her eyes at the brunette man standing in front of her.

"Why in the world would I want to make a move on my boss's girl?" James's tone of voice made Bella itch to move over there and slap him.

"I'm not Edward's girl." Bella growled.

"Alright, whatever. I'm not going to do anything after what happened to Mike at the club." James said glancing back at the door momentarily. "That was pretty intense."

"Yea, I know." Bella agreed. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Did Edward say anything to you about Mike?" James asked.

"No, nothing at all, and what do you mean by Mike got him really good?" Bella demanded.

"Mike was the one who came in here and beat Edward up." James said.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, Mike called me right after he was done beating up Edward, and told me what he did. Mike said he wanted payback for what he did to him back at the club. I also think Mike is planning something really bad against Edward." James said.

"What do you think Mike might be planning?" Bella asked

"I really have no idea, but Mike was pissed when I talked to him. He was so pissed that I was even wondering if he even liked Edward all along, you know. A persons hate doesn't grow like Mike's did in one night, you know?" James asked

"Yea, It takes more than one incident to hate someone. I know that Edward did get Mike pretty bad. If they were really friends, I highly doubt Mike would have come back to beat Edward up."

"I am also under the impression that you might be in trouble too." James said pointing at her.

"What makes you think that?" Bella asked. Now that James was throwing her into the mix, this can't be good at all.

"Mike is known for his obscene chases after woman. You have just got to be is most exciting chase ever. I mean Edward likes you.. a lot. Mike now hates Edward. What is there not to like, you know?"

An involuntary shiver made it's way down Bella's spine, "Are you sure?"

"I am positive. That is another reason why I came here to see Edward too."

"So you came here to check up on him?"

"Yep." Just then the both of them heard the shower turn on, "I guess I will have to wait a little while though." James said as he leaned against the wall.

"Yea, he isn't as bad as I thought. I mean he has a broken nose, two black eyes and some cuts and bruises on his body." Bella informed. "The broken nose will be able to heal on it's own, but it will hurt."

"Yea, trust me. The boy has had way worse before." James said blowing out a breath upwards in an attempt to move his bangs out of his ice blue eyes. "So, did you hear his dad is going to be getting out of jail soon?"

"Yea, I did hear about that. Why was his dad in jail in the first place?" Now, that was a question that has been nagging Bella for some time now.

"Well there has been rumors that Carlisle has been beating Edward during is childhood, and one night someone caught the whole scene on tape. Also, when Edward was beaten really badly, Carlisle had his private doctor come to the house and tend to Edward's wounds. When Carlisle was in court, the doctor testified. Carlisle was found guilty and was thrown in jail." James said, "Edward hasn't been to happy knowing his dad is going to be getting out soon."

"Yea, I'll bet. When does he get out?" Bella asked.

"Oh lets see..." James stopped to figure it out. "He gets out June 23 and it's the ninth, so three weeks."

"Wow, that is sooner than I thought. How long go was he put in?" Bella asked. She could distinctly remember hearing about Carlisle Santucci going to jail, but she doesn't remember how long ago he was thrown in jail.

"It was actually three years ago. Carlisle was suppose to be in for another year, but they are letting him out for good behavior. You should have seen how irate Edward was when he caught wind of the news." James said blowing out another breath and sweeping his chocolate locks away from his eyes. "The amazing thing is, he has never gotten in trouble for being in the Mafia. Everything he has done, is still a mystery to the world."

"This is something that has really been confusing me. There is some people out there that do know about Carlisle's real position, yours, Mike's, and Edward's. My question is why doesn't anyone come out and tell the feds what is going on? Because I know they have been trying to track you guys down for awhile."

"See, it is like a win-loose situation. You have a less chance of getting caught, but you have to trust that your men won't bail on you."

"Ah."

"So, what are you doing here?" James asked.

"Well, Edward called me drunk a couple hours ago, and he suddenly stopped talking and there was a loud crashing sound in the background. I was worried, so I came here and I saw Edward passed out, laying on the floor beat up."

"So you were worried about the man? That's cute that you're warming up to him. He really likes you, a lot. He has never felt this way about any other girl. I mean, the hoops he has jumped through for you." James said looking at her shaking his head. "Man."

"I'm not warming up to him." Bella responded bitterly. Bella watched as James recoiled away from her, holding his hands out in front of him.

"I'm sorry." James said in a small voice.

"No, I'm sorry." Bella said frowning. "It's just a really touchy subject for me."

"Why?" James asked, pushing off the wall, but suddenly he went back to his previous position. "No, I shouldn't of asked you that. I am being nosy."

"No, no." Bella said walking towards him. "It's fine." Bella said putting her hand on his fore arm. "It's just that Edward claims to love me-"

"Which he most defiantly does." James cut in.

"-But he has only known me for what? two days now?" Bella knew James was going to cut in, so she held up her hand silencing him. "He killed my father, Chief Swan."

"No way." James said, his mouth wide open. "God, I remember Edward telling me about that 5 years ago. You know that was the first man he ever killed?" James asked.

"No, I don't think we should talk about this." Bella said.

"No. I think you need to know because you have the totally wrong idea of things." James accused.

"How do you know anyway?" Bella shot back quite rudely.

"Edward has been saying how you are constantly running away from him. Trust me, I know what you are doing, and I know the full story."

"How do you know the full story?" Bella asked

"Edward and I have been friends since we were 10 and he told me about the first man he killed." James said. "So are you going to let me tell you the story, or am I going to have to make you listen?" James asked with a smirk.

"I think I am going to listen." Bella said as she moved over to the bed and plopped down.

"Edward really didn't have a choice in the matter." James said running his hands through his hair. "God, he is probably going to kill me for telling you the story, but I don't think you would give him the time of day to be able to let him explain it to you." James said. "Okay, well as you probably know, your father was onto Carlisle's mob, and Carlisle found out that Charlie was close to cracking the secret. Edward was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. His father saw Edward right outside the office when he found out the news and called Edward into his office. He told Edward that he would need to kill Chief Swan." James said taking a deep breath.

"Sounds like he had an option to me." Bella said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Let me finish." James said smiling. "So anyway, Carlisle gave Edward an ultimatum. Either Edward killed your father or Carlisle would kill Edward."

"Carlisle wouldn't of killed his son." Bella said in a matter of fact tone.

"Carlisle isn't Edward's real father, and you obviously don't know Carlisle if you say something like that." James said. "He is a cold hearted son of a bitch, let me tell you. Edward was adopted, his parents died when he was really young. Carlisle took him in, and got rid of all the existing papers about him. Medical papers, dentist papers, and other important sheets with his name written on them. Carlisle even destroyed the kid's birth certificate and many other things. When Carlisle took in Edward, he wanted it so he looked as though Edward didn't even exist. That way, when Edward took over the mob no one would ever be able to figure out who he was. The FBI wouldn't be able to track him because he wouldn't have a background. Carlisle kept him hidden away from the world for years, no one even knew he existed, so when the day came for Edward to kill your father, Carlisle said he would have no problem getting rid of Edward. He didn't have any friends or anyone who would be able to report his disappearance. It was a pretty cold thing to say to the kid, really. Thus, Edward thought he didn't have any other choice, and he did what he was asked to do, but man... He has really got to be kicking himself for how this is coming back. Wow, I know I would be."

"I mean.. that's terrible." Bella said.

"Yea, Edward was still young and didn't realize that he did have other options." James said, "I really do pity him for it though. He had to be scared shitless of Carlisle, everyone was, and still is."

"But that is what I mean when I tell Edward I can't love him, hearing the truth is nice. Trust me, it just doesn't make the pain go away." Bella responded wiping away some of the stray tears that fell from her face.

"It wasn't suppose to. Nothing can ever replace the feeling of loosing the ones we love, but eventually everyone we love will pass on. It is a way of life. Me telling you Edward's story was to make you understand how Edward feels about everything. I was letting you see it from Edward's point of view. I know it probably won't make you change your way of thinking about him, but at least do me a favor and think about it. It isn't nice working with a grumpy boss." James said. He winked at Bella and she smiled lightly at him.

"I-I don't know." Bella finally voiced. She looked down at her lap and began to fidget with her sweaty palms. James does have a good point, but what am I suppose to do? Leap into Edward's arms and act like nothing ever happened? What if this whole time Edward is planning to kill me? "I'm scared." Bella finally admitted.

"Scared of what?" James asked taking a seat next to her.

"What if he... h-he kills me." Bella said shivering at the thought.

"Trust me." James said. "I have known Edward since he was little. He always takes care of the things he loves." James said smiling at Bella, and she smiled back. Just then, the door opened and Edward walked in clad in a... towel, and there was no denying that Bella was staring. _Stupid idiot, he probably did that on purpose to make me stare._ Bella thought, inwardly fuming. _And he is doing a good job of it too._ She added as she looked at the water droplets trailing from his face, down his neck, over his muscular chest, down his chiseled abs, and she watched in amazement as the water dipped below the towel...

"Are you done or should I just drop the towel for your viewing satisfaction?" Edward asked with a smirk.

Bella, completely taken aback by his boldness started at him contemplating what she should say. "What makes you think it would be to my satisfaction?" Bella questioned.

"You seemed pretty satisfied the other night." Edward said smirking, folding his arms across his broad chest

"Oh, well-" Bella was cut off when James stopped their little discussion.

"OKAY! I don't need to know about your night together!" James said covering his ears. Bella and Edward looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

"So Bella, what do you think about a repeat? I really liked it when you would-"

"Now you are just doing it on purpose." James accused. "Now you two run along and I will be leaving."

"Wait, what did you stop by for?" Edward asked, holding up his hand as he turned his attention to the brunette male leaning against the wall.

"I wanted to see if you were okay, but it seems as though Bella was doing a good job of taking care of you." James said trowing a smirk at the two of them. "I will call you later, probably tomorrow."

"Yea, whatever James. Now get out of here. Bella and I have some important...matters to be taking care of." Edward said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yea, yea, just wait for me to be out of the condo before you two start anything." James said smiling.

"I don't think we will be able to wait if you keep talking." Bella said causing James and Edward to laugh.

"Alright, I will see you guys later and Bella make sure to think about what I told you. Really." James said. He pushed off the wall, and brushed off the wrinkles on his pants and sent once last fleeting glance at the two youths before rounding the corner. A minute later, the sound of the front door closing echoed through out the condo, signaling they were by themselves.

"So what about that repeat?" Edward asked smiling.

"Never in a million years." Bella said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Well then I guess I will be waiting for a hell of a long time." Edward said stepping in front of her.

"Edward! Look at those cuts. You have to do something about them!" Bella exclaimed as she examined his body. Now that they weren't in a dimmed lit room, Bella could really see the damage Mike did on Edward.

"No. it's no big deal." Edward said stepping towards her.

Bella was going to scold him lightly for his little actions, but all of those words faded in her mouth when she saw how bad his cuts really were. "Edward, are you okay? Look at the size of those cuts!"

"No, I am going to be fine." Edward waved it off in a dismissive manor.

"You're not going to do anything about them?" Bella asked looking at him with disbelief.

"No, I am fine. I promise."

"Edward I really think you should do something about those."

"Bella, I am going to be fine okay? Lets just get you home." Edward said patting her lightly on the shoulder.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"Nah."

**xx**

Ten minutes later Bella and Edward were speeding down the street in Edward's Ferrari. Bella was gripping the seat tightly as they swerved in between cars.

"Can you please slow down!" Bella yelled as they nearly hit a car.

"Nope." Edward responded. He quickly glanced at her and threw her one of his crooked smiles. He smiled even wider inside when he heard Bella's breath hitch suddenly.

"So what do you think about dinner?" Edward asked.

"W-what?" Bella responded.

"Dinner. I want to take you out to dinner, and you are going to go with me." Edward said. "Come on, I know you want to go with me. We aren't going to do anything unwanted. Just a little date and that is it. I already have it all set up." He said. "So you are going to go with me right?" Edward asked, an adorable smile lighting up his face. Bella rested her hand on the center council of the car as she pondered. She felt something cool rap around her hand and saw it was Edward's.

"I...I.. Edward. I don't know." Bella said sliding her hand out of Edward's. "Just give me some time to think about it, okay?"

"Bella, I will be here waiting here for you. No matter how long the wait is." Edward said, smiling down at her. Bella completely missed the gesture because she quickly moved her attention to the life buzzing around outside of the car. Not only that but she started to feel a little sick from driving so fast. Bella watched as the people outside started to pass by the car at a much slower pace, and she turned her gaze to the front wind shield. It was a red light. I am surprised Edward didn't decide to run it. Bella took this time to steel a glance at the man sitting next to her, only to see him looking back at her.

"What?" She asked as she turned her head to get a full look at him. They way he was looking at her was starting to make her feel very self-conscious.

"I was just admiring how beautiful you are, Bella." She just blushed and looked down at her hands folded neatly in her lap, mumbling a quiet 'thanks.' Bella opened her eyes and shifted her eyes to the right where Edward was sitting. The red lighting from the stop light have his skin a reddish tint, but it didn't make him look weird. If anything, he looked just as gorgeous as ever. The light changed green, and Edward pressed down on the gas, accelerating the car. "So where do you live?"

"289 North Grant street." Came the simple reply.

Other than that conversation, the ride to Bella's apartment was awkward to say the least. The atmosphere was thick and no one had an idea what to say to the other person. What seemed like a year later, Edward pulled into the parking lot of her complex.

"Well... um.. thanks for the ride." Bella said turning to Edward.

"Let me walk you up to your door." Edward said it more as an order than a request, and Bella only shook her head, granting him an okay. She did have to give him points for being a gentleman, wanting to walk her to her door and everything. Bella opened the car door and stepped out before Edward could open the door for her.

"That is suppose to be my job." Edward folded his arms across his broad chest. Bella looked over at him as she closed the door the car. He looked so gorgeous right now. The light breeze in the air was playing with his bronze locks, and the moonlight was complementing his skin. Casting shadows over all the right places, giving him that mysterious look.

"Well not today." Bella responded laughing.

"Humph." Edward said as he stormed off in front of Bella.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked laughing. "My apartment is that way." Bella yelled pointing down a long hallway.

"Oh. I thought I would try and pick out your apartment." Edward called back to her sheepishly. He jogged back towards her body and grabbed her hand in his before Bella could protest. "So where is your apartment?"

"All the way at the end of the hallway." Bella said.

"Do you like living here?" Edward asked as he took the time to look around. The complex wasn't much to brag about. There were white walls, with white doors, royal blue carpeting, and dimmed lighting. The rent was low and it is easy for Bella and her friends to live there.

"Yea, I don't mind it that much."

"Would you rather live somewhere else?" Edward asked

"That would be nice." Bella said smiling to herself. She always had a dream of getting an apartment downtown in one of the high rises, so she could have a view of the city and the Olympic mountains.

"Good, because I am going to buy you a place." Edward remarked.

"What?" Bella screeched.

"Don't act all surprised. I am going to buy you a nice condo, you disserve it." Edward said.

"No, no, no, no! Don't even think about buying me a condo!"

"Then go out to dinner with me tomorrow night." Edward said.

"You are impossible!" Bella groaned.

"I know." He responded. He winked at her and let her hand go when Bella stopped in front of a door.

"This is my place..." Bella trailed off awkwardly.

"Go out to dinner with me tomorrow night." Edward pressed.

"Edward.. no I need time to think." Bella said waving her hands in the air. She quickly turned around and started fumbling with her keys to get the door open. Edward just stayed silent, and watched as she opened the door to her apartment, shifting his weight from foot to foot. When Bella turned around to bid him goodnight, Edward stepped forward, wrapped his arm around her waist, pushed her into the nearest wall, and started kissing her senseless. Bella was totally taken off guard, and didn't even bother to get involved in the kiss at first.

Kissing Edward.. God where was she suppose to begin? He was an amazing kisser. Not only that, but he whenever he kissed her, unwanted feelings would start to radiate from Bella. Feelings such as... romantic. When Edward licked her bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance, Bella sighed into the kiss and opened her mouth for him. Bella's tongue met Edward's and they fought for dominance, but Bella gave up eventually knowing Edward wasn't going to. The kiss was absolutely mind blowing, and left them both breathless, and wanting more. Bella was the first to crash down to Earth, and she untangled herself from Edward's death grip; the magic they shared seconds ago was completely gone. Edward, wasn't ready to let her go and began kissing her forehead, neck, cheeks, and any other skin available to his lips.

"Edward... please.. st-"

"No, I... am... just.. enjoying the.. moment." Edward's sentence came in fragments as he talked and kissed her at the same time. Bella rested her hands on his clothed chest, and began to apply pressure. Edward sighed loudly, and backed up away from her running his hands threw his gorgeous hair. "Bella.. I'm sorry. I just got.. carried away."

"N-No. It's fine. I'm uh.. bye Edward." Bella said in a rush. She fumbled for the silver door knob and opened the door. She slid into the place she called home and closed the door behind her. She was shaking, literally, and it all was because of the man standing outside her door.

**xx**

As soon as Bella closed the door, she sunk to the floor and began to sob. Edward was starting to make her feel ways she never even thought were possible. One second she could be totally pissed of at him, and completely hate his guts, but the next he could have her smiling and swooning over him. Bella wasn't stupid, she knew the feelings that started to come out whenever Edward touched her or kissed her were dangerous, but she never wanted them to go away, and that is what scared her. She was scared that one of these days, if he kept his ways up, she would fall for him, and that was the problem. She didn't want to. Or did she?

One part of her was screaming at her to just say yes and give into him, and the other one was fighting and saying she needs to stay away from him. Currently, she was going with her last decision. What scared her about the situation, was how excited she got when Edward as her to dinner tomorrow night. The feeling of thousands of butterflies moving through her body, and the feeling that no one could bring her down surfaced with that one sentence he spoke. Those feelings only came out when you were... dare she say it? staring to like someone. Bella shook her head roughly, and more tears streamed down her face. She needed a break from him, maybe even a life long break. A jolt of displeasure shot through her at the thought of never seeing Edward again, and that was when she knew, she was already in too deep.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice cooed as she saw her best friend sitting up against the door crying. "What happened to you?"

"N-Nothing." Bella hiccuped as she wiped away some of the tears that continued to fall from her tear-streaked face.

"Oh, now don't be giving me that crap now! Now, what happened and where the hell did you go after the club? Rose and I were scared you got kidnapped! We tried calling you, but you didn't pick up. Oh, Bella where in the world did you go?" Alice asked bending down to eye level in front of her friend.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." Bella croaked out.

"Bella, I think it will be a good idea if you do. One minute you are at the club having a good time, and the next you go missing, then you show up at our door acting like someone killed your best friend." Alice responded.

"I just.. am having a hard time with something. I will figure it all out. Don't worry about me." Bella said struggling to stand on her own two feet.

"You know Bella, I don't like seeing you like this, but if you don't want to talk about it then I am not going to make you. It is obviously something you want to handle on your own, and I will respect your personal space. If you ever do want to talk about anything, then just let me know. I will always be here for you, Rose included." Alice said putting a hand on her friend's shoulder, and squeezing it lightly.

"Thank you so much, Alice." Bella whispered, "Where is Rose?" Bella raised her eyebrow when her friend giggled.

"Oh, Emmett called her and she went to stay at his house for the night." Alice said

"Oh." Bella responded, her answer, or lack of, shocked Alice because she just stood there with her eyes open wide. Usually, Bella would bombard Alice with questions, but not now. Not tonight. Bella said her good nights and proceeded into her room. She shut her door and lingered there for a couple moments, just to make sure Alice wasn't standing outside. When Bella was 100 percent positive her friend wasn't outside of her door, Bella crawled into her bed and cried herself to sleep.

**xx**

Edward awoke the morning in great pain, and to the sun shining threw his thin drapes. He rolled onto his back, and looked up at the stark white ceiling above him. Groaning, he threw his right arm over his eyes and kept it there for a very long time. He felt, and probably looked like a piece of crap. His nose hurt like a bitch, and his eyes were a little swollen from the punches he received from Mike the night before. _God, I am going to kill that soon of a bitch_. Edward thought. _Or maybe not because Bella came over to check on me..._ Edward's phone started buzzing frantically, and Edward turned his head to glare at the device. He didn't bother to pick up the phone, but when it rang for a second time, he knew the person on the other end wouldn't stop calling until he was on the phone. Edward threw his arm at his dresser and picked up his silver blackberry. He looked at the caller ID and pressed the green button.

"What's up James?" Edward asked in a tired voice.

"I was calling to ask you when we are going to plan our revenge on Mike, and I had some interesting things I needed to speak to you about." James's business-like voice spoke through the speaker.

"James how can you be awake this early?" Edward questioned rubbing his eyes lightly, trying not to apply too much pressure to the swollen skin.

"I want to know what you are going to do." James sounded so excited and Edward just had to smile at his chid-like attitude.

"Ah, nice to see I have one loyal friend." Edward said. "Yea, we have to get him and good."

"I know, I was thinking we can do something like break into his apartment and take all of his money." James said excitedly.

"What? No. That has been done way to many times." Edward said sitting up. "Listen, I have the perfect idea. You know how his whole life revolves around sleeping with girls?"

"Yea, but I believe I am missing your point." James said confused.

"Just say he has Chlamydia or Syphilis. Those girls will stay so far away from him, it won't even be funny. Now, that is the worst punishment a man can ever receive." Edward said laughing into the phone and James joined in too. It was a mean plan, a very mean one, but hey, he deserves it.

"Man, you are one mean bastard." James accused jokingly.

"Like what he did to me was right? My nose is killing me and I probably look like a raccoon. No wonder why Bella didn't want to go out to dinner with me tonight." Edward said joking.

"Wait, you asked her out to dinner?" James asked getting serious all of the sudden.

"Yea, is that a bad thing?" Edward questioned, suddenly wondering if he did something wrong.

"No, not at all, but what did she say? I mean I already know she turned you down."

"Yea, she said she needed time." Edward said sighing. "I don't know what to do. Honestly James, I don't know what to do. I know I fucked up pretty bad, but it isn't like I can take it back. If I apologize, her father isn't going to come back to life." Edward said. "I just wish I can go back in time and change everything. If I knew this was going to be the outcome of things I never would have pulled that trigger." Edward finished.

"Edward, you need to tell her exactly that." James said.

"She isn't going to want to talk to me." Edward said.

"Well, I was able to talk to her, but then again I didn't you know... Anyway, you have to do something to make her want to talk to you." James said.

"You make it sound like it is the easiest thing to do in the world. How am I going to do that?" Edward asked.

"Gifts." James replied.

"Gifts?" Edward asked laughing. "What am I going to do? Send here a box of chocolates with a note on it saying, oh by the way I am sorry for killing your father."

"Edward." James scolded. "You need to do something nice.... something creative." James said thinking.

"Do you have any idea's?" Edward asked.

"Do you know what you can do?" James asked

"No, what?"

"You can send her a gift every day." James said happily.

"Jesus, my bank account isn't endless." Edward said into the phone.

"Oh come on Edward, you have enough money to buy the whole world two times over." James said laughing. "If you want the girl, then you are going to have to open up that wallet."

"Alright, fine. I am only doing it because I have to get her to forgive me." Edward said throwing the covers off of himself. He walked into his bathroom and began running the water for a shower. "What kind of gifts should I get her?"

"You can start off with something like flowers. You have to do something nice, something that will have her thinking about you through out the day." James said. "That way, every time she sees the gift, you will pop into her mind. Not only that, but she will realize how much you are on her mind."

"Cool with me." Edward responded, "I am just wondering how you are an expert on this kind of thing." Edward responded, bewildered.

"Oh, you know how me and the chicks are." James responded laughing.

"Alright man, now what was the important thing you wanted to discuss?" Edward said switching gears.

"Well you know how Mike has a thing with woman, like we talked about earlier?" James asked

"Yea, he likes a good chase." Edward clarified.

"See, that is what I am worried about." James drew in a deep breath, "I think Bella is in danger."

"What? Why? James what are you.. oh." Edward trailed off when he figured out what James meant. "Shit! That son of a bitch wont go anywhere near her if he knows what's good for him." Edward growled the last part of the sentence.

"Edward, that is exactly why he would go after her." James said. "I don't want to be the one to be pouring on the bad news, but that is the reality of the situation."

"I know, but what can I do? I sure as hell can't protect her. She doesn't really want to be near me."

"Your guess is as good as mine. If you do end up going to dinner with her tonight, maybe you can talk to her about getting a protection service." He suggested and Edward laughed.

"Bella a protection service? No. James, she would never go with that idea. This is Bella Swan we are talking about." Edward said still laughing.

"If she doesn't like that, then you are going to need to do something. Edward, she can be in big danger, and you need to take some precautions here." James said sternly.

"I know, I know. What could I do though? Whatever I do it has to be secretive so she doesn't know about it. God, you are even more worried than I am!"

"You could do a secret protection service." James suggested. "And, you should be worried too, but you are to far away in dreamland right now."

"I am not in dreamland. I am just think about what kind of gift I should get her. Anyway, I think that is a really good idea, and maybe I can hire a camera man to take pictures of her too. That way if someone does sneak up on her, there will be pictures." Edward suggested.

"I think that is a good idea, but you are going to have to stress to everyone that it needs to be kept a secret. If anything gets out about protecting a random girl, then it could potentially lead to your cover being blown. You know? Especially if Bella his highly offended and takes you to court. You could find yourself in some deep shit." James said

"I know, I am going to be really careful with everything. By the way, thanks for everything. You are the best man out there, James."

"C ya, Edward."

**xx**

It was about mid-afternoon and Bella was walking around her apartment, cleaning up some random things that were left out. She was going to be sitting inside all day sulking, so why not clean? Alice left earlier this morning for work, and Rose was still at Emmett's house doing god knows what, leaving her alone in the apartment. Once everything was cleaned up, Bella heard a knock on her door. She immediately rushed over it and flung it open, expecting to see her best friend Rose. Instead, she saw a man dressed in a butlers outfit, holding a bouquet of red roses. What the hell?

"Um.. can I help you?" Bella questioned. She was looking at the man in front of her with a raised eyebrow. The outfit the man was wearing looked like it would belong to someone from the 1800's. He had the potential to be a very good looking guy, but the outfit. Gosh, what was this man thinking?

"Oh... yea!" The butler suddenly came to life, his blue eyes twinkling "I am terribly sorry, please forgive me. A gift from Mr. Edward Santucci." The butler said, pushing the flowers into Bella's hands, and running a hand over his red hair.

"Oh. Thank you." Bella said, thanking the butler awkwardly.

"Well.. ta ta now!" The man yelled suddenly. Bella watched as he put on his hat and sprinted down the hallway.

"Now he is one strange man..." Bella trailed off as she back up into her apartment again. She looked down at the bouquet of flowers in her hand and smiled. She played around with the stems a little, and a cream colored card fell out. Bella quickly reached down and grasped the card in her hand. The front of the card had her name written in a manly, but very neat script. The card was small, but judging by the texture of the paper, it was an expensive little card. Bella opened the tab, and began reading the contents of the letter.

_Bella,_

_I want you to know that you are always on my mind, and I wanted to give you something to remember my by.  
I also wanted to thank you for coming over to my house last night. I wanted to apologize for making you feel  
uncomfortable last night when we said good bye. It was so stupid of me, and I am so sorry. You just looked too..  
tempting. Remember, that offer for dinner is still on for tonight if you want to go. Just call me. 1-978-562-9345.  
I hope you liked the flowers I picked out for you, a symbol of my love._

_--Edward C._

Bella folded the cream colored card and gently placed it on her counter top along with the beautiful flowers. She began searching her apartment for the perfect vase to put the flowers into. She finally found it all the way in the back of one of the cabinets. She pulled it out from it's storage and ran her index finger over the crystal, only to see dust left in it's wake.

"Wow, this thing hasn't been used in awhile." Bella commented as she patted over to the kitchen sink an rinsed the vase off. When she thought it was clean, she lifted it from the water and wiped it down, and admired her work. "Nice."

She filled the vase about halfway and reached for the roses and planted them inside. "Prefect fit." Bella smiled at a job well done. She took one of the buds in her hand and smelled it. "God, those are the things that confuse me about him." Bella said as she opened her eyes and looked down at the roses. "Why does he always have to make me feel so guilty? I mean when he saved me from Mike at the bar, and all I did was leave him broken, and now this?" Bella asked herself. "Maybe I should just give in to him." Bella said. No, you can't give into him. Edward is such a dangerous man, and if you have anything to do with him, you are putting yourself in danger as well. Bella's mind reasoned. God, why does he have to be so damn confusing!

"What should I do? I mean should I call him and thank him for the flowers?" Bella asked herself. No, because that was probably his plan in the first place. "ARGH! I hate this so much. Maybe I should just act like nothing ever even happened, and go on through life forgetting about him, acting like he never even existed." That isn't a healthy practice for anyone to preform, but Bella was willing to do anything she can to be able to forget about Edward. You know you don't want to forget about him. If you see him with another woman... that would just tear you to shreds. Her mind spoke again.

"God, Edward fucking Cullen. You, are going to be the death of me." Bella growled. "What the hell should I do?" Bella stood up from her bed and began pacing back and forth. Should I call him, or shouldn't I call him?

"Maybe Jacob would know what I should do in this situation." Bella said. "Yea, he can help me out for sure."

**xx**

Jacob was sitting at his desk chair in his luxurious office, working on some paper work when he heard a sharp knock on the door.

"Come in!" He called out. Jacob heard the turning of the knob, and the squeaking noise of the door opening. The sound of heels tapping against the floor could be heard around the room, as it bounced off the walls. Hearing the familiar sound of heels, Jacob looked up from his paperwork to see Nessie standing across the room, smiling at him. Jacob began to feel a little hotter as loosened his tie a bit.

"What brings you down here?" Jacob asked fixing his tux.

"What? Can't the boss see her employee?" Nessie asked as she stalked toward Jacob's desk.

"Uhh.. yea. Yea!" Jacob began fumbling with the pen he was currently holding in his hands.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" Nessie questioned as she walked closer to Jacob's desk. "You seem a little... nervous."

Jacob shrugged and looked back up at the woman a mere two feet away from him, "I.. am just. You know I am just really bored. That's it."

"Well is there anything I can do to make you un-bored?" Nessie asked. She put her hands on her hips and looked down at Jacob, a smile playing with her lips.

_Wow, she is really being bold today_. Jacob thought with a grin on his face. "Well.. there is one thing you can do.."

"And what would that be?" Nessie asked stepping closer to the man sitting at the desk.

Jacob looked hesitant before he spoke up. "Let's just cut to the chase. Want to make out?"

Nessie smiled and climbed onto Jacob's desk chair, straddling him. "Now, what makes you think that I will want to make out with you?"

Jacob had to smile, "I see the way you look at me."

"Oh?" Nessie asked bending down to wrap her arms around Jacob's neck. "And how do I look at you?"

"Like you want to do dirty things with me." Jacob said smirking, and Nessie began to play with the lapel of his jacket.

"Maybe I do." Nessie said. She leaned down and captured Jacob's lips with hers. Nessie licked Jacob's bottom lip, and then Jacob's phone went off.

"Fuck!" Jacob swore and Nessie laughed at his outburst.

"We can continue this later." Nessie said. She started climbing off Jacob, so he would be able to get his phone out of his pants pocket.

"Yea, we have to." Jacob said before he answered the phone. "What?" He snapped rather loudly.

"Oh, Jacob. I am sorry. Did I interrupt anything?" Bella asked innocently.

Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose to help calm himself down, "no not at all. What did you want to talk about?"

"Jake, I am so confused!"

"About what, Bella?"

"This morning I received a bouquet of roses from Edward, and I don't know if I should call him and thank him for the roses." Bella said.

Jacob resisted the urge to roll his eyes. This is what was so important that had to disrupt his time with Nessie? Don't get him wrong, he loved Bella like a little sister. It was just that.. he was right in the middle of something so.. wonderful! "Did he leave his number there?"

"Yea." Bella said, "he did."

"Then he wants you to call him." Jacob said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He asked me to go to dinner with him." Bella responded.

"You want to go?"

"See, that is another thing I wanted to talk to you about. Jacob, I think I am really starting to like him, but I don't want to."

"Bella, us being human beings, we can't control who we like, or who we fall in love with."

"I know, I just... he is too dangerous."

"Bella, that may be true, but look at the man. He is completely head over heels for you."

"Do you like him?" Bella questioned.

Jacob let out a long sigh. "I don't know. I mean, I am sure he is a really nice guy, but personally I think there may be something wrong with the man."

"What do you mean by wrong?"

"Like I said before, he can get obsessive with you Bella."

"Oh." Bella did recall him saying something along the lines of her being 'his' last night.

Jacob's question brought Bella out of her pondering. "Are you going to go out to dinner with him?"

"I don't know. Should I?"

"It is completely your choice, but I would thank him if I were you. You know, he didn't have to go out and by you flowers this morning. He did it all on his own because he likes you. If you think it is right to go out to dinner with him, then I am not going to hold you back from what you want to do."

"Thanks Jacob." Bella said smiling into the phone. "I can always count on you."

"Anytime. Bye, Bella."

"C ya, Jake."

Bella hung up the phone, and picked up the letter that was left behind by Edward. Bella lightly ran her hand over the indentation of his name. The writing was so perfect that it must have taken him a little time to write out the letter. Bella looked over at the number and picked up the cordless phone. She read off the numbers and punched them into the device. Bella looked at the LED screen and sighed. "I feel so stupid."

Bella clicked the talk button and she could feel the insides of her body begin to tingle. When the sound of the dial tone reached her ears, Bella thought she was going to be sick to her stomach. _I know I shouldn't of done this_. She thought sourly.

"Hello?" The sound of angels speaking made Bella float back to reality and she could start to feel her mouth go dry. She tried to get herself to speak, she really did. It seemed as though she forgot how to talk. Before Edward could utter another word, and Bella try to utter a word, she hung up the phone.

"I hope he doesn't find out that is me. How embarrassing would that be?" Bella said as she gnawed on her bottom lip nervously.

No longer than a minute later, the phone started ringing. Bella picked up the cordless phone and was scared to see the number. She knew it was going to be Edward, it had to be. Reluctantly, Bella looked at the caller ID and saw the number she just punched into the phone only a minute ago.

"Shit." She cursed. "What should I do?" Bella said to no one in particular. She could start to feel herself perspire more and more with every passing second. Finally, the nerve wrecking ringing stopped and Bella blew out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Then the answering machine went off in the front room and Bella smacked her palm onto her forehead. "How can I be so stupid!" Bella moaned.

"Please hang up, please hang up, please hang up." Bella chanted. Oh, who am I kidding? This is Edward Cullen we are talking about, he isn't going to hand up the phone, and she was dead on, he didn't. The answering machine finished speaking and Edward's melodic voice filled her apartment.

"Hello Bella." Edward's voice was laced with seduction that would make any ones knees melt. _Thank god I am laying down._ Bella thought humorously. "That was very mature of you to call me and hang up. You know, I might have to come over there and make sure you are alright. How do I know you aren't in trouble and you called me to help you." All the seduction was gone from his voice, and she could just see his smirk coming off the words he was speaking. "Call me back or else I will be showing up at your apartment." The call ended all too soon, and Bella was trembling. Yes, she was trembling._ God, look at the effect this guy is having on me. I really, really need to stay away from him._ Bella thought as she played with a random lock of hair.

"God, I don't want to call him." Bella said as she pounded her fists into the bed. "He obviously knows I called him earlier. It will only show him that I am effected if I don't call him." She told herself. Bella picked up the phone, and dialed the number to Edward's phone. Again, the nerves returned, and she tried to ward them off, but no avail.

"Hello?" Edward's voice asked.

"Uh.. hello. No. Hi, Edward." Bella said stammering.

"Ah, so you called me back and this time you are staying on the phone." Edward said teasingly.

"Yea. My finger slipped and I accidentally ended the call." Edward didn't need to know what actually happened. What he didn't know, wouldn't hurt him. That is if he even believed her.

"Yea, okay Bella. You are such a bad liar, you know that?" He asked laughing slightly.

"Whatever." Bella responded moodily. "Why did you want me to call you back so badly?"

"Ah, ah, ah, don't be getting all moody with me Isabella Swan. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and that you didn't need my help at all." The way Edward said it, made Bella contradict her earlier thoughts. She couldn't tell weather he was lying or not. She knew it would be stupid to press the subject because he would just lie through his teeth again.

"That was nice of you, Edward." Bella responded. She couldn't hide the smile that made it's way onto her face.

"Say my name again." Edward ordered.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"I like it when you say my name. Say it again."

Bella rolled her eyes even though she knew Edward couldn't see the action. "Edward."

"One more time."

"Edward."

"That was nice." He commented. "Now say, you will go out to dinner with me tonight."

"Edward, how many times do I need to tell you that I need time to think about everything?" Bella asked.

"You were obviously thinking about me if you called me and hung up." Edward shot back.

"Okay, maybe I was." Bella responded, "I just don't think I am ready to go on a date with you, yet"

"Bella... please?" Edward asked.

"Arghh..." Bella trailed off. Edward has been bugging her non stop about going to dinner tonight, and Bella knew for sure he was going to keep bugging her about it.

"Bella if you go with me then I won't bug you about going to dinner again, I promise." Edward said. His voice was so... alluring, and the way he was talking to her with such affection. He was really effecting her, maybe she just should go with him, so she could prove to herself that he isn't good for her. Yea, that is a good idea.

"Okay.. Okay. I'll go." Bella said

"Great." Edward said a little too excitedly. "You are going to have to dress nice... real nice."

"What will you be wearing?" Bella questioned.

"A tux, and I will come pick you up at 7:30." Edward said and he hung up before Bella could protest.

"Is he crazy? Why did he set the date to be so late? Argh." Bella groaned.

**xx**

About an hour later, Bella was sitting at her bathroom vanity applying some last minute touches to her make up. She really didn't bother to put that much on, just some foundation and a little bit of eyeliner. Tonight, she decided she was going to wear her favorite shoe and dress combination. Of course the clothing wasn't hers, but Rose and Alice wouldn't mind if she used their wardrobe for a date. That is the nice thing about having two stylish roommates, you can always use their clothing. Right now, she was wearing Alice's dark blue strapless Chanel dress. Bella has loved this dress ever since Alice showed it to her. It came two inches above the knees, so it showed of a little leg. The dress also had a sweetheart neckline that showed off a generous amount of cleavage, and the dress was also a satin blue. Bella was also wearing Rose's favorite white Jimmy Choo peep toe pumps. When Bella was finished applying her makeup, she slid out of the vanity and walked across the bathroom to the full length mirror. Earlier, Bella let her hair down from her messy bun and was happy to see she didn't need to do anything with her hair. It flowed freely in nice curls.

"I guess I look okay." She as as she smoothed out some invisible wrinkles on her dress. There was a knock at her door, and the nerves started to take over her body once more. Bella quickly made sure all the lights were off in her apartment before she skipped down the hall and to the white door, swiftly opening it. As she took in the sight of the man on the other side of the door, she could feel her throat shrink to the size of a walnut. Right in front of her, was America's most eligible bachelor and feared Mafia boss, and he was here to take her out to dinner. "Um.. you can come in if you would like."

"I would love to." Edward said as he ducked his head and walked into the apartment. "Oh, this is for you." He handed her a single white rose.

"What is the deal with all the flowers?" Bella asked as she sniffed the bud.

"Beautiful flowers, for my beautiful woman." He smiled. The way Edward said my, made shivers go down her spine. He sounded so happy and did she detect some pride in his voice?

"Are you trying to send me hidden messages with these flowers?" Bella questioned as she bowed her head to smell the flower again. When she didn't get an immediate answer like she expected, Bella looked up at Edward through her long eye lashes. His face looked completely guilty. He looked like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Edward sighed and looked right into her eyes.

"Yea, I have." He responded looking at everything but her. "I just thought it was a good way to convey my messages."

Bella giggled at his embarrassment. "So the roses meant you love me." Edward nodded, and Bella continued. "And the while rose means you are worthy of me." Bella watched as Edward's face went a little pink. What was wrong with him tonight? He was acting a little weird. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I am fine." Edward said, "I am just a little surprised that you agreed to go to dinner with me."

"Don't be getting your hopes up." Bella smiled as she pointed the rose's stem at Edward.

Edward grinned back, showing his perfect teeth. "So what are the chances of me being worthy of you?"

"We will have to see how tonight goes." Bella responded as she twirled the rose in her hands, "I am going to go put this in a vase. I'll be right back."

"You better be. I don't want you to be ditching on me." Edward warned seriously.

"I'm not going to, trust me. You're here and even if I did back out, I'm sure you would find a way to make me go with you." _Isn't that the truth_. Bella thought. She walked into her room, and placed the white rose in the vase on her night stand. She situated the flowers so the white rose was in the middle, and she smiled at the arrangement. She looked back towards her bedroom door and pinched the bridge of her nose. _What did I get myself into?_

xxxxxxxxxx

_xxxxxxxxxx_

I am so sorry about the long wait, but I hope I was able to make it up to you guys with this long chapter! If you have any questions or anything, then feel free to ask me! I also want to thank everyone who volunteered to be my beta reader as well! I want all of you guys to know that all the drama hasn't even started yet. Everything that has happened so far, is like nothing compared to what I have planned for the rest of the story. I am guessing there are going to be at least 15 more chapters to this story, if not more or a little less. :D

* * *

FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS.

**Q: Will we see Bella's ex boyfriend Travis?**

A: I highly doubt it, but it might be a possibility. Most likely, he will not be making an appearance, but if he does it will be very minute. He hasn't played a part in the story at all so far, except the first chapter when Bella first breaks up with him. One thing to know is, he is the main reason why Bella decided to have a one night stand.

**Q: Will we see more of Nessie?**

A: I am planning on it, but I will see how everything plays out first. As you already know, we did see some of her in this chapter. I guess we will have to wait and see :D

**Q: What time of year does this story take place?**

A: This story takes place at the beginning of summer, like the beginning of June. Also, that is why Bella isn't in school. She is currently on summer vacation.

**If you guys have any questions, then feel free to ask me and I will gladly answer them!**

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers: **Alissa, Billy Bob Bo Jangles, Katie, Trition x0, Kate, Christina, just j3n, bellacullen202, D****ayuummmm., g****, twilightOBSESSEDcutie, oceandaydreamer, IHeartMrEdwardCullen, update!, dominiqueanne, Saku-Chan9876, Linds14, s m Neal, bondidog, Lavianca, joblackero, MiszSpunkRansom, Caroline.L.H., Minniluna, kikyo2101, THExBESTxNINJAxEVER, lovestoryjunkie, Inferena, Ella, Katielyn, TwiWriter14, Chopz, menchieisme, Asta-loves-colors, twilight-fedishfreak, amethyst stone, batman's my man, Blueberryx34, x0Edward Cullen0X, HisEyesMyName-AmBeR159, run with the wind, ashika07, your not alone., VeggieGirl15, fire cracker, Starofthenight819, Otakugal, Moonwolf27, edwardcullensbuffy, 8mega8, rainandthunder, Big Mac Lover, Twilightlover2011, momams, taytay43, Christina, MiRiNHa, Fairest of Them All, 08, vipshere, Holly Marie Fowl, kuntrygal, Makoto-Gerou, Kellinw, solarstar17, medievalove, xXMissInvinsibleXx, Meg, .strong, shamonti, DarkAngelRakell, snowfire81, andii256, dreamer, Empty Fields, vampgirl18, arizonajess, A Cullen, anothertwilither, kellicoleen, TriGemini, MrandMrsEmbryCall, kaname_yuki, aznphreak1218, ny88, AnUnbrokenHorse aka Rushton Elf, stavanger1, Twilight-Writing-904, lagunacarta, empiphany, Edward'sdwifey4life, TwilightFan104, alanacullen19, HOLY SHIT IT'S EDWARD, Romance4ever, danger, crazyobsessedtwilightfan, penguin-luver1901, Kaylan101a, Coven Mistress, VanessaHW, twilightaddict26, skittelysweet, Meghan, klutzygirl34, sli723, Inu-ru831, lanabelle22, giftiebee, Gosta Have My Hardy, Miss Poison, Ratty Rowley, ilovejessssss, TheNinthCullen, Taybaskt22, lildv274, TwiDi, pixievampire92, Soccer11, bitty91, Gotta Java, xplay_with_firex, yankeerose, tayt63, AtotheizzO, TwilightFan2010, louisemum1, faerie kitten, greenbuttonsx, SummerSis, daniela692001, justm, Krissy7, polkadotcow, xtaintedsongx, rmcrms5, erinmiyu, EdwardsCandyCane, and lovesanime92**. Wow, that took me so long to write all of those. haha Thank you guys for the support and everything! Also, thanks to all my readers who are sticking with me!

_Please review! -- come back running_


	9. Chapter Nine

I know I haven't updated in awhile, but unfortunately I am currently have the flu, but another strain of it. :( Right now I am home sick and I decided to write this chapter because I can't do anything else and I don't have any homework. :)

**Edward, Mike, and James:** 22 years old

**Jacob:** 21 years old

**Bella: **19 years old

* * *

**Once Upon A One Night Stand**

_-Chapter Nine-_

Isabella Swan stepped into her room and quietly closed the door behind her. She leaned up against the cool wood and looked down at the single white rose in her hand. How on earth did she get to this point? Oh yea. She agreed to go on a date..er... a little dinner with Edward Cullen. Bella sighed and started to run her fingers over the soft petals of the delicate flower. She silently repeated the words of it's meaning. _I am worthy of you._

"Kind of an arrogant thing to say, if you really delve into it's meaning." Bella said as she looked around her room. It was almost pitch black, except for the little night-light in her bathroom that was shedding some light into her bedroom. The brunette woman pushed off the door and walked over to the red bouquet of roses sitting on her nightstand. She stuck the white rose in the middle of the bouquet and fixed it around a bit, so the single white flower didn't look like it was just thrown in with the others.

"Bella?" Edward's melodic voice called out.

"I'll be right out!" Bella called back. She quickly rushed into her bathroom and checked her appearance one last time. Once she was satisfied with how she looked, Bella left her bedroom and made her way towards the front room, where Edward was currently. As she got closer and closer, she began to get nervous for some reason. Her heart started to pick up it's pace and her hands became clammy, and it only got worse when she saw Edward laying comfortably on her couch. He just looked like he fit in her atmosphere, like he belonged here with her. So the question is: _Is that a good thing or a bad thing?_

"There you are." Edward said as he stretched and sat up.

"Have a nice nap?" Bella asked and Edward chuckled.

"I'd rather be awake and spend my time with you, rather than dreaming about it. " Edward said with a cheesy smile on his face, and Bella rolled her eyes. Where do men get there little sayings from?

"Well aren't you a charmer." Bella responded smiling at him.

"Must have picked it up from my father, my real one." Edward said.

"Y-"

"Are you ready to go?" He asked quickly cutting Bella off and changing the subject at the same time.

"I am. Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"It's a surprise." Edward said smiling as he held out his hand for her to take. When her delicate hand connected with his much stronger one, Edward couldn't suppress the shudder that made it's way down Edward's spine. There hands just seemed to be made for each other. Edward stole a quick glance at Bella, and saw her looking at him with wide eyes. She obviously felt the same thing as well.

"Um.. that was...nice." Edward said as he chuckled nervously.

"A little unexpected." Bella responded laughing slightly. Edward nervously cleared his throat in a way to lighten the mood between them.

"So what are you studying at Washington University?" Edward asked.

"H-how did you know I go there?" Bella asked a little sceptical.

"I'm sorry, that probably sounded really weird. Jacob told me that you were going there for school. I must have mixed it up, thinking you told me you go there and-" Edward was immediately shushed when he felt Bella's soft finger on his lips.

"Edward, you're rambling." She said with a breathtaking smile on her face.

"I didn't want you to think I am some creepy stalker that knows everything about you." Edward said sheepishly.

"Edward." Bella said still with the same smile on her face, "I don't think you are a creepy stalker."

"Good." Edward responded as he looked down at her. Bella took this time to survey Edward, and noticed that his battle wounds from last night were almost invisible._ I don't care who you are, cuts like those don't disappear overnight._ Bella thought.

"Edward?" Bella asked

"Mmm?" Edward hummed as he continued to look at her.

"What happened to your cuts?" Bella questioned.

"You look really beautiful tonight."

"Thanks." Bella said as she began blushing from the attention, "Now what really happened to them? They are almost gone!"

"I can get lost in your eyes." Edward said as he leaned closer to her.

"E-Edward, stop trying to change the subject." Bella protested.

"I'm not. I am just letting you know how beautiful you are." Edward said.

"I really want to know what happened, or shall I say what you did to get rid of them."

"I did nothing." Edward responded as he pulled away holding his hands up in defense.

"Wait a minute... you didn't did you?" Bella asked cocking an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked.

Bella leaned close to Edward and whispered in his ear, "You didn't put on make-up did you?"

"What? no!" Edward practically yelled.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked smirking at him.

"Bella, why would I wear make-up?" The way Edward asked the question made it seem like it was very stupid to ask.

"Because you are going out and I highly doubt you want the press to say you were beat up." Bella stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That is so obscene, and look we are here!" Edward said a little too excitedly. _He is wearing makeup!_

"Greaaat." Bella groaned, she peaked out of the window and was only able to catch a street sign saying fifth avenue. What were they doing at fifth avenue? That was all office buildings. Last time she checked, on fifth avenue there wasn't any place where you would take someone on a date.

"Don't be so down, you will like it. I promise." Edward said as he climbed out of the limo. Being the gentleman Edward is, he held out his hand for Bella to take, which she did.

"Colombia Center?" Bella asked once she was able to see where they were. Looking out of the tinted windows of the limo, you weren't able to see anything at night.

"Don't worry, it isn't an office. It is something way better." Edward said smiling as they walked hand and hand to the entrance.

"You mean like a club?" Bella asked and Edward laughed.

"After what happened the last time you were at a club, I don't think I will want you to step foot in one again." Edward said smiling.

"Good, because I don't really care for them that much." Bella said blowing out a breath of relief.

"Although, if we go together, that is a different story." Edward said smiling.

"Yea, yea." Bella responded, waving off the subject.

Edward abruptly pulled his hand out of Bella's grasp. She was about to ask him what was wrong, but she saw him holding the door open for her.

"After you ma'am." Edward said as he bowed.

"You know, you don't need to be so generous. After all, I am on a date with you." Bella said rolling her eyes.

"See now that I am on a date with you, I have to play my cards right to see if I am going to get lucky again." Edward commented, his eyes were full of amusement.

"Keep dreaming Cullen, what happened between us was nothing more than a _mistake_." Bella responded as she walked through the entrance. However, she didn't fail to see how Edward's face slightly dropped.

"Do you really think of all of this as a mistake?" Edward asked, he almost sounded hurt. "I mean, everything that has happened between us."

"Why, don't you?" Bella asked as the turned her head to the side to see his reaction, but he kept his real emotions masked.

"No, I think it was meant to be." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"You believe in that?" Bella asked.

"You mean in the 'everything is meant to be' saying?"

"Yea."

"Yes, I believe in it. See, Jacob brought you to the ball for a reason, and look what came out of it." Edward responded.

"Yea, real good, huh." Bella said sarcastically.

"Come on, at least give me a chance here." Edward said

"I am." Bella shot back, "I'm here on this date with you aren't I?" Edward was about to retort back, but the sound of someone clearing their throat, made the retort die in the back of Edward's throat.

"How many, sir?" A man with black hair and white wrinkly skin asked.

"I have a reservation under the name Edward Santucci." Edward watched in satisfaction as the mans eyes opened wide at the mention of his name, and began stuttering his words.

"Y-yes M-Mr. Santuc-ci, r-right this-s way sir." Bella had to stifle a giggle when she looked at the man, he was sweating, and he just pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbed it across his forehead.

"Are you okay, sir?" Edward asked as he too was trying to hide back a chuckle.

"Y-yes s-sir." The man responded as he held the two menus closer to his body.

"If you say so." Edward responded as he placed his hand on Bella's lower back, and ushered her towards their destination.

**xx**

"You have got to be kidding me." Bella said as her mouth was hung open looking at the room before her.

"Oh, this is no joke." Edward said as he smiled at her.

"This is.... is... amazing!" Bella yelled. Edward and Bella were currently at the top of the Columbia Center, the tallest building in downtown Seattle. Not only that, but the very last floor they were on rotates in a 360 degree circle, so they could see the whole skyline of the city. That wasn't all though, there were pink rose petals spread around a lone circle table in the middle, just big enough to fit two people. The table had an elegant white tablecloth over it, and a candle flickering in the middle. The candle wasn't the only thing in the middle, there was another bouquet of flowers, very different than the ones she has at home, these were white freesia's.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked after a few moments of silence.

"Like it?" Bella asked, "I love it!"

"Good, I knew you would like it. This isn't the only thing though." Edward said smiling.

"You mean there is more?" Bella asked.

"You got it. Remember, I have to try and convince you that I am a good man and that I am worthy of you. I wasn't going to make this a cheap date. I am putting everything into this just to make you see that I am willing to do anything to make this work." Edward said as he grabbed her hand and lead her over to the table. He pulled out Bella's chair for her, and then took his seat next to her. Bella grabbed the bouquet of white freesia's and smelled them, and lightly moaned.

"I love the smell of Freesias."

"Me too." Edward responded.

"Why?"

"Because they smell like you." Edward said shaking his head. Bella chuckled and began surveying the flowers.

"Innocence?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"We know you are anything but in the- OW!" Edward yelled as Bella kicked his shin from under the table.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." Bella growled jokingly.

"I don't have to finish it in a sentence, we can always just finish it back at my plac- OW!" Edward yelled again, and Bella gave him a triumphant smile.

"Aright, I'm done." Edward said sighing in defeat. "Now I am going to be serious." Edward said smiling.

"Edward, you didn't have to do all of this for me." Bella said as she lowered the flowers onto the table and grabbed her menu.

"I wanted to do this for you." Edward said as he smiled at her.

"How did you do all of this? I mean Columbia Center is a huge office building." Bella said amazed.

"I just had to make some phone calls." Edward said shrugging he shoulders. Bella looked him over, admiring how good he looked in a suit.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Hmm?" Bella asked still dazed and looking at him.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

"Oh! Sorry, I was just wondering if you were going to get anything to eat because I saw that you didn't have a menu."

"Sure..." Edward trailed off.

"Oh please, what do you think? I was staring at you?" Bella asked

"That is what it looked like." Edward retorted.

"Ah, you just never give up." Bella said smiling, "So really, are you going to get something?"

"Yea, I already know what I want. Don't rush yourself though. The more time you take, the better." Edward said.

"Why?" Bella asked as she lowered her menu again.

"Because I get to spend more time with you." Edward said.

"Edward, you are just too much." Bella responded as she pushed her hair behind her shoulder. "Okay, I know what I want."

"What are you going to get?"

"I'm going to go with the wide noodles with wild boar ragu. I think that sound very good." Bella said as she absentmindedly ran her tongue along her lips. Edward watched, entranced and visible swallowed hard. "Are you okay?" Bella's sweet voice asked.

"I uh... yea. That is what I get too." Edward said snapping out of his not so appropriate thoughts. A shadow soon fell upon them, and they both looked up to be greeted by the sight of a very tall man.

"Do you guys know what you would like to order for the evening?" The man asked.

"Yes, two orders of the wide noodles with the wild boar ragu." Edward responded.

"Would you like anything to drink with your meal?"

"Yes, can we get a bottle of the Volterra sky?"

"Sure thing. Can I have your menus?" The waitor asked.

"Sure." Bella said as she handed the man her menu and Edward's as well.

"Oh, before I forget," Bella said, "you needed to talk to me about something important?" Edward sat in his chair and leaned his head on his fist, and thought for a couple moments.

"Oh yea, it totally slipped my mind," Edward said. "I just wanted to let you know that I will be hiring a secret service for you."

"A-a what?" Bella asked. What is he talking about?

"I am going to hire a group of people that are going to protect you." Edward said, he was suddenly unsure if this wasn't the best way to tell her that she would have to be on the look-out for Mike, that is if he ever did come after her.

"Edward, why in the world would I ever need a protection service?" Bella asked laughing.

"Bella, can you please be serious about this. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Edward proclaimed.

"Edward, what is the worst that can happen to me?" Bella questioned.

"I think Mike may come after you again." Edward said as he put his head in his hands.

"What makes you think that?" Bella asked as she reached across the table and grabbed Edward's hand.

"Mike... he likes a good chase when it comes to woman. He finds it very entertaining, and you will probably be his best chase yet." Edward said.

"Why?"

"Because, he knows you are with me and he would do anything just me pissed. Look at what he did at he club last night, Bella. He is dangerous and I am not going to allow you to be put in a dangerous situation." Edward said as his protective instincts started to come out. "You will have someone there to protect you."

"I can handle myself, thank you." Bella said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't like how Edward was talking to her like she was some delicate flower. She could fight if she wanted to.

"You weren't handling yourself to well last night when Mike came onto you." Edward pointed out.

"Yea, last time I checked. You didn't handle yourself to well last night either." Bella responded rather rudely.

"Bella, if I wasn't there to beat some sense into that scum bag, then who knows what he would have done to you." Edward said as he extended his hands in the air.

"I wasn't talking about the club Edward, but if you want to add that in there too then... be my guest."

"What are you talking about then?" Edward questioned as his voice started rising.

"You nearly killed yourself last night!" Bella yelled. "How can you sit there and accuse me of being unable to help myself when the things you so are so dangerous. If anyone is in trouble, it's you. Last night you almost killed yourself, and the things you involve yourself in are even worse!"

"The mob?" Edward asked, "I can care less about that right now, what matters right now is your safety. You need someone to protect you."

"Then who is going to be there to protect you?" Bella questioned.

"I don't need someone there to protect me. I have been protecting myself for my whole life. What makes you think that suddenly I won't be able to?" Edward asked as he leaned back in his chair, looking very interested in Bella's answer.

"Don't play that game with me, Edward. The man I saw last night wasn't you. When you get mad, you go to this place so far away, I can see it in your eyes. It's scary Edward, and I am worried that may be your downfall one day." Bella said. "Maybe you can protect yourself from everyone, but who will protect yourself from you?"

"Are you saying that I am going to my downfall?" Edward asked sneering.

"Precisely."

"That is ridiculous." Edward responded.

"Not really if you think about it. When you get angry, you turn into this different person and you become very reckless."

"Lets get back to our topic. I am going to have someone protect you, and that is final." Edward said.

"No. I am not dating you, I don't belong to you, and I certainly don't have feelings for you-"

"That is a lie right there." Edward said smirking, now it was Edward's turn to do the accusing. "You are lying through your teeth."

"Oh and you suddenly know me now?" Bella asked. "Just leave me alone, Edward."

"I don't think you would want that." Edward responded with that same smile on his face. Oh, how Bella just wanted to wipe it off, but she would never stoop that low.

"You know what? Fuck this and Fuck you Edward. I don't need to deal with this shit!" Bella yelled as she grabbed the napkin off her lap and threw it onto the ground. Bella stood up and cast one last glance at Edward and he was still smirking. _Jackass,_ she thought. Bella took long strides across the room, but took extra precaution because she was not going to trip and fall on her way out. She made her way over to the elevator, and began pressing the elevator button constantly. She looked over her shoulder and gave Edward a hard stare. Bella heard Edward chuckle and she wanted to rip his hair out.

"What's so funny?" Bella questioned nastily.

"Bella, come on. Come back here!" Edward's musical voice called out.

"No, Edward. I don't want to hear it from you." Bella responded as she placed her hand in the air, silencing his words. "I thought coming to this dinner with you would be a time for me to give you a chance. Well, now that my point has been proven, I don't want to spend any more unwanted time here," Bella finished. _There, that has got to knock some sense into him._ Bella thought as she absentmindedly examined at her unpainted nails.

"What do you mean?" Edward's voice was laced with confusion.

"Edward, didn't you take me on this date so you could try and convince me that I could have feelings for you?"_ Isn't that what the soul purpose was? _Bella questioned herself as she thought back to earlier in the day when Edward asked her out.

"Yea." Edward said a little uneasily as he stood up from his sitting position.

"And like I said before, my point was proven." Bella said as she immedately turned her head on the man. She didn't want to look at his face, because it might make her change her mind.

"What point?" Edward asked a little frustrated. Bella heard the sound of rubber hitting the floor, and knew Edward was walking towards her again. _Why is he so confused? Does he actually not know what my point is?_

"Don't even come near me Edward." Bella smiled to herself when Edward's movements immediately stopped. "You know what point I am getting at."

"Bella, I'm very confused. I really have no idea what you are talking about." Edward said, and Bella gritted her teeth in frustration.

"You want to know what the point is, Edward?" Bella asked, "I don't like you. I don't have feelings for you, and I highly doubt I ever will!" Bella yelled at the man standing before her. _God, why did he have to be so clueless about these things! _Bella mentally screamed. She looked at his face and saw an array of emotions flicker across his perfect features. They ranged from surprise, to anger, and to hurt.

"Bella, why not?" Edward asked and Bella got irritated even more so at the question.

"Why not?" Bella couldn't help but let a cool laughter escape from her mouth. "Edward, you killed my father, you are a pig that only cares about sex, and you think I am some weak woman who can't protect herself!" Bella finished breathless. If he even tries to deny any of my accusations, then I don't know what I am going to do.

"What do you mean, I only care about sex?" Edward questioned as he started to move towards Bella again, "You know that isn't true."

Bella was getting so frustrated that she didn't even want to respond to Edward's last comment, so she whirled around just in time as the doors to her elevator opened.

"Bella, don't leave!" Bella saw Edward start to spring towards her elevator and she immediately pressed the close door button, so he wouldn't be able to get onto her elevator. Once the doors were completely shut, Bella threw an arm over her eyes and started to groan, "What have I just done? I am such an idiot, I shouldn't of left him up there."

_No, you were only doing the right thing, he was acting like a total jerk._ Her mind reasoned with her.

"It doesn't feel like I did the right thing, even if he was acting the way he was." Bella mumbled.

_He will come running after you, you shouldn't be the one to go after him. He was the one in the wrong, not you._ Her mind spoke again, and Bella could also remember Alice and Rose teaching her about this. They said, "If a man is ever a jerk, you walk way and wait for him to apologize. If you go back to him, then you will seem weak and that you can't stand to be away from him. You don't want to think that you can't live without him because he will just use that to his advantage."

A sudden rush of confidence ran through Bella's veins as she thought about her friend's words. They were right, she wouldn't go after him, he would have to come after her, and knowing Edward, he would come looking for her because he wouldn't want leave things the way they were between them right now. The elevator doors opened again, and Bella stepped out into the main lobby of the Columbia Center. It was a very beautiful lobby, but Bella wasn't about to sit inside and admire it's beauty. Not when things were going the way they were.

She rushed through the mess of people and stepped out into the warm humid air of the night, and started walking down fifth avenue. She was about 50 feet away from the entrance and she found a mental bench, and decided to sit on it. If Edward was going to some looking for her, which she had a strong feeling inside her that he would, then she didn't want to be too far away, so Bella made herself comfortable and began waiting.

And waiting...

And waiting...

_Where is he?_ Bella thought. Now she was starting to get impatient. It has been what 20 minutes and he hasn't even come outside the building. _Now that makes him an even bigger ass!_ Bella's mind yelled. Then she saw him, he came barging through the doors, with his cellphone by his ear. _He is probably trying to call me._ Bella thought smugly, _well I have my phone off._

"Victoria, don't worry. I will be there as soon as possible to help you." Bella heard Edward say into the phone. She watched with her mouth open as he climbed into his limo and sped away. He didn't even bother looking for her. _Is he really that pissed at me and who the hell is Victoria?_

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

I know it was kind of short, but I am planning to have the next update out soon though. I received a lot of questions from people last chapter and I hope I answer them all. Some of them were questions that I can't really answer because I will give too much away, but I answered them the best I could. If you have any questions, then feel free to ask and I will be more than welcome to answer them! :)

Frequently Asked Questions.

**Q: ****Is Bella in College and she works for NW Industries?  
_A: Yes, Bella is in college. No, she doesn't work for NW Industries. I am sorry if this is really confusing, but she just goes there a lot because her best friend Jacob works there. Right now, Bella is currently unemployed. lol  
_****Q: ****Is there going to be major drama where Mike is concerned?  
A: You bet! :)  
Q: Is Bella in danger because of what happened between Edward and Mike?  
A: I don't want to give too much away, so I am going to say maybe. I am hoping to reveal some of that in the next chapter.  
Q: What does Edward have planned for Mike?  
A: We didn't see what he is going to do in this chapter, but we will in the next!  
****Q:** **Will Edward ever find out that Jacob read the e-mail?  
A: Oh yea. :)  
****Q: Does Edward know that Jacob knows who he is?  
A: Not yet, but he will soon.  
Q: Who will be looking after Bella?  
A: The 'secret service'! haha  
****Q: Am I planning on killing Carlisle or Mike?  
A: Honestly, I am not sure yet, but I would never say never.  
****Q: Will we be seeing Alice and Rose interacting with Bella more?  
A: Yes, I am going to have her interact with her friends more, but a little bit later on. She will interact with them here and there, but they will start to have a bigger role as the story goes on. :)  
****Q: Is Nessie involved with Jake in any way?  
A: Yes, they are involved in the kind of hook up once in awhile way, but there feelings for each other do run deeper than they think.  
****Q: How is Edward going to protect Bella?  
A: Edward is going to use the 'secret service.'  
****Q: Is Carlisle going to blame Edward for being caught on tape and being sent to jail?  
_A: We will see when Carlisle gets out of jail, all I can give out is it isn't going to be pretty....  
_****Q: What is Carlisle going to do when he gets out of prison? Is he going to take the mafia back over?  
_A: I don't know if I am going to have Carlisle take the mob back over, but I'm not sure. As for what he is going to do when he gets out of jail, we will have to wait and see._**

* * *

**Thanks to all of my reviewers: **rmcrms5, Miss Poison, jkrowlingrox, dominiqueanne, sli723, Gotsta Have My Hardy, ny88, sirenscall17, snowfire81, TwilightFan2010, Princess-Serenity-324, EdwardsCandyCane, ilovejessssss, xosummerxo, lildv274, beachcutie12, Fairest of Them All, skittleysweet, twilight-fedishfreak, TriGemini, Chloe McMurray, Linds14, Inu-ru831, Soccer11, xtaintedsongx, alanacullen19, DarkAngel Rakell, xhilaration, momams, Infrena, Krissy7, FFaddict321, Edward'swifey4life, faerie kitten, Kellinw, AprilAnne, abby85, Triton x0, Rose in Bloom 01, TwiDi, bitty91, shamonti, vipishere, tkeaton1, edwardcullensbuffy, bloomsky, louisemum1, kaylan101a, Meepisms, bondidog, VeggieGirl15, jayd-n33, Holly Marie Fowl, run with the wind, batman's my man, I love Edward Cullen, BB., Mizz Danii, Lavianca, klutzygirl34, .strong, CullenGirl30, amethyst stone, x0 Edward Cullen0x, Empty fiends, taytay43, kay, Blueberryx34, bic mac lover, your not alone, twilightlover2011, twilightforever7887, A Cullen, Makoto-Gerou, Otakugal, greenbuttonsx, kellicolleen, paranoia-takes-its-toll, mikenewtonisabadass, Darkangel0470, truemidnite, I'mTheRemix, Camimae707, rainandthunder, mjuyhnbgtrfv, ILoveEdwardCullenx, TwilightFan104, MyriadProBold, lemonhead67, Twilight-Writing-904, sakuraxxnaruto, Kane the girl, goodlife93, Romance4ever, eliza6801, jukebox, sUnNy baBiI, soph, cheza90, kay, solarstar17, TwkWriter15, Positive, alicia1234, Red-Rosette-Cullen, HeatherWhitlockCullenHale, HisEyesMyName-AmBeR159, dealar, ink blood360, Dustfinger's cheering section, Rinikii, Sexy VampIRE, question, persephone-kore2593.**Thank you guys so much! You guys are amazing! :)**

**I have a question for you guys, lol:** Is it true that Vanessa Hudgens (or however you spell her name) might be apart of the Twilight cast? I have heard that from a lot of people, but I don't know if it it true or not...

_Please review! -- come back runningxx_


	10. Chapter Ten

I feel absolutely terrible, I know I wanted to post this chapter almost two days ago, but I just couldn't do it. The chapter was really short and I thought it was so boring, so I re-did it and not it is action packed! I also took the time to go back to some of my previous chapters and fixed the problem with some of my contractions. I wasn't able to read through all of my chapters, but I am getting there. lol

**To my anonymous reviewer _Jay_**: I do like to receive some constructive criticism so I can improve my writing, but yours was anything but. Calling someones work "a train wreck already in motion," or saying, "I really don't see any words of encouragement about how you can improve your story," isn't what I call constructive criticism. I am pretty sure that the other people who are reading this right now would agree with me too. However, I am in no way offended at by your criticism. Who would be? After all, you're just a coward who hides behind anonymous reviews. Why would I listen to you?

**One last important thing:** I did change around some of the things Bella said before she left the date with Edward in the last chapter, but it will all be repeated in this chapter under Edward's POV. Also, in the last chapter I purposely didn't put anything about Bella's father being killed by Edward because I wanted to make it seem like she was going into the date open-minded.

**Edward, Mike, and James:** 22 years-old

**Jacob:** 21 years-old

**Bella:** 19 years-old

* * *

**Once Upon A One Night Stand**

_-Chapter Ten-_

Edward Cullen sat in his cozy dining chair as he gazed upon Bella's retreating form flee down the vaguely illuminated hall. _She knew he was joking, right? _Edward thought as he observed the scene before him with a charmed look. Bella was simultaneously buzzing the elevator button. His amused smile left his face when she bestowed an unpleasant look in his direction. Edward, not wanting Bella to know she has effected him, simply chuckled and polished off the last of his water.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked frigidly.

"Bella, come on. Come back here! I want to explain everything!" Edward hollered out to her.

"No, Edward. I don't want to hear it from you." Bella counter-accused as she held her hand up in the air, a way of cutting his words off. "I thought coming on this dinner with you would be a time for me to give you a chance. Well, now that my point has been proven, I don't need to spend any more unwanted time here," Bella capped.

"What do you mean?" Edward cross-examined cocking an eyebrow.

"Edward, didn't you take me on this date so you could try and coax me that I could have affections for you?" Bella polled as she placed her hand on her left hip.

"Yea." Edward spoke as he stood up from his chair.

"And like I said before, my point was verified." Bella voiced. Edward and Edward watched as she spun her back on him, and he growled under his breath.

"What point?" Edward asked as he began to move towards her.

"Don't even come near me Edward, you know what point I am getting at." Bella answered bitterly as she kept her back towards him. Edward continued to walk towards her and was getting perplexed by the meaning of her 'point.'

"Bella, I'm very confused. I really have no idea what you are talking about." Edward spoke as he stopped moving towards her.

"You want to know what the point is, Edward?" Bella questioned, but she didn't give him any time to respond before she started speaking again, "I don't like you. I don't have feelings for you, and I highly doubt I ever will!" Bella screeched. She watched breathless from her outburst as an array of emotions were splashed across Edward's face. From surprise, to anger, and lastly to hurt.

"Bella, you can't possibly mean that can you?" Edward questioned as he kept his voice in an even tone.

"Of course I mean it. This, you, and everything that has been happening so far is just a nightmare! Bella yelled.

"Bella, I am sorry. Can't you give me another chance?" Edward asked hopefully, "I will behave and I know there is something here."

"Give you another chance?" Bella repeated as she let out a cool laughter that echoed down the hallway, "Edward, I shouldn't of even given you a first chance." Edward just sat in his chair, his eyes transfixed on Bella's as he let the words repeat in his head over and over again. He was trying to calm his anger from bubbling over, but he was having a very hard time trying to control himself. "And all you are about is sex!" She ranted.

"What do you mean, I only care about sex?" Edward questioned as he started to move towards Bella again, "You know that isn't true." Edward watched as Bella rolled her eyes and turned her back to him again and walked into her awaiting elevator. "Bye, Edward."

"Bella, don't leave!" Edward yelled as a last attempt to get her to say with him. Edward sprang forward and threw himself at the doors, but they closed right before he was able to get into the elevator, and he ended up crashing into the hard metal. Edward fell backwards and groaned in pain. "Damn it." Edward moaned as ran a shaky hand through his hair, but made no move to get up from the floor. "I am such an idiot."

"Yes, you are." A voice spoke from the opposite end of the room. Edward's head shot up quickly, and his head moved in the direction of the voice, but there was no body. Edward's eyes scanned around the hallway, but there was no one there.

"Who are you?" Edward asked aloud.

"Oh, I am so hurt. You have forgotten me already." The voice spoke again, but this time it was familiar to Edward's ears.

"Mike, what do you want?" Edward asked acidly.

"Well, I would say I have come here to tarnish you and Bella's relationship, but you have done a wonderful job doing that yourself." Mike spoke as he stepped out from a wine colored drape.

"Our relationship isn't _tarnished_." Edward bit back, "It is just a mere misunderstanding."

"Sure, Edward." Mike said smirking. "Although, I am surprised you were able to get her on a date after all the damage to her life you have caused."

"Shut up, Mike. You know damn well that I didn't have a choice when I killed her father." Edward retorted as he stood to his full 6'1 height.

"You and I both know you did have a choice in the matter. You were even admitting it to yourself." Mike said as he leaned against the drapery, with his arms folded neatly across his chest.

"Whatever, mine and Bella's relationship doesn't even concern you. Now, how did you get up here the first place?" Edward asked.

"It's simple, my new boss owns the building." Mike said as he smiled widely.

"Hn. I am surprised you were even hired by someone, considering how bad you are at your job." Edward remarked as he leaned against the nearest elevator doors. Mike clenched his jaw in anger, but his emotion didn't show anywhere else on his face.

"I had some good things to offer to my new boss." Mike said shrugging his shoulders, and Edward laughed.

"You having good things to offer to a mob? Yea, right Mike." Edward responded.

"My boss also says that one say I will be running his mob, when he no longer is able to run his mob." Mike said smiling brightly.

"Your boss must be a fool then to think you can run a mob. He obviously doesn't view you the way _Carlisle_ did then." Edward said as smirked in Mike's direction. "You weren't capable of running a mob back when you were younger and I highly doubt you would be able to run one now. Your only spot in the mob it to someones dirty work. You will never be able to run a mob."

"You would be surprised by Carlisle's views on me today, Edward. And I won't be doing peoples dirty work once I become leader." Mike said smirking.

"I'm sure," Edward said as he rolled his eyes, "Carlisle viewed you as pathetic back then, and I am pretty sure that his views on you haven't changed."

"Well, why don't we ask him in two weeks when he gets out?" Mike asked as his smirk grew even bigger. _Shit, I totally forgot that Carlisle is going to be getting out in two weeks now._ Edward thought as he hands curled into fists at the thought of his step-father. "Now let's get down to business, I came here to tell you not to pay off the Moretti trial coming up." Mike declared.

"And why would I take orders from you?" Edward questioned as he cocked his head to the side.

"Because, if you don't then there will be some severe consequences." Mike warned as he clicked his tongue.

"Severe consequences? Like what Mike? You won't do anything. And even if you attempted to do anything, I have protection." Edward spoke with pride in his voice.

"You may have protection, but not everyone close to you does." Mike pointed a finger towards the elevator Bella took a few minutes ago, "let's take Bella for example, she is an easy target. Last night being a perfect example of that." Mike said as he began grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"And look what happened to you when you laid your hand on her." Edward responded, "I highly recommend you don't go after her, I have people keeping a close eye on her now."_Shit, I better get some people on her soon, because I know Mike is going to try something sooner or later._ Edward thought as he stared down Mike with narrowed eyes.

"Even though I would like to continue talking about Bella, I came here for a reason and I have to meet my boss in an hour. He doesn't want you to pay off the Moretti trial because he needs Moretti in jail to seal the deal on a huge dealing that will make him a lot of money." Mike stated.

"Why would Moretti need to say in jail?" Edward asked. There was no way Edward would follow through with Mike's orders, but he was curios why Justin would need to say in jail for a deal to follow through.

"That is confidential information. You don't need to know what is going on. You just need to be a good boy and follow my orders." Mike stated.

"And why would I listen to you?" Edward asked as he smirked. Mike was being so ridiculous thinking he could order Edward around like he was his puppet.

"Because if you don't, then the people closest to you will be hurt, and I mean that. Oh, and before I forget, you better get a hold of you're friend James, and quick. When I last saw him, which was about 10 minutes ago, he wasn't doing too well." Mike said as he made a quick turn and started stalking back to his velvet curtain. _Oh hell no, Mike wasn't going to order me around like that and then just walk away._

"Get back here you scum bag." Edward growled as he rushed up to Mike and wrapped his right arm around Mike's neck, securing him into a headlock. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"What makes you think I am the one who did anything?" Mike asked

"I wouldn't put it past you." Edward barked in Mike's ear, "Now tell me what you did to him!" Edward was now yelling, and applying more pressure to arm.

"I.. didn't.. do anything.." Mike said as he struggled to get out of Edward's iron grip.

"Stop lying!" Edward commanded as shook Mike a couple times.

"He.. He.. needs to be... hospitalized. Now.. let me.. go. You're only.. wasting time. He's only.. going to live... for so much longer." Mike finished as he struggled to catch his breath. Edward let Mike go, but pushed him to the floor.

"If he's dead when I get there, then you wouldn't even want to think about what I will do to you." Edward spoke in a very intimidating voice. His face held the emotion of anger and his usual cool and clam green eyes looked as though they would catch on fire at any second. "Get out of my sight." Edward growled as he loomed over Mike's frame laying on the floor, Edward's large body was casting a large shadow over Mike's smaller on, engulfing him into the dark depths.

Edward watched in pleasure as Mike scrambled to get to his feet, and dashed towards the emergency exit staircase, so he wouldn't have to be in Edward's presence for much longer. Edward immediately picked up his phone and dialed the numbers for Bella's best friend Jacob Black. Edward needed to check on James, but he couldn't go after Bella at the same time. The elevator opened and Edward stepped inside the small room. Edward put his phone on speakerphone, and listened to the dial tone for a little while before he heard Jacob's voice pick up.

"Jacob?" Edward asked.

"Yea, Edward?" Jacob questioned.

"Yea, it's me. Listen, I need you to do a huge favor for me. I took Bella out on a date tonight and she... kind of walked out on me." Edward said. He was pretty embarrassed to admit to Jacob Black, that his date walked out on him, but Bella was in danger and needed Jacob's help. Edward would sacrifice his pride any day to save Bella.

"She walked out on you? Why?" Jacob asked.

"I guess you can say I wasn't behaving correctly." Edward said as he shrugged his shoulders, "to be honest, I really don't know how to take a girl on a date. I have never done it before. My dates consisted of taking woman to my hotel room..." Edward stopped to gather his words correctly, "I can't go after her because I have reason to believe that my friend James is in trouble, and I need to check up on him to make sure he is okay."

"So you just left Bella to walk around?" Jacob asked, a little hint of anger in his voice.

"I was going to go after her, but Mike DiMenna cut me off on my way down. He told me one of my men might not live, so I have to go see him. I need you to call Bella and pick her up, I don't want her wandering around Seattle when Mike is around." Edward stated firmly.

"I'll call her and pick her up." Jacob affirmed, "but I do suggest that you explain to her why you didn't go chasing after her."

"I know, listen Jacob, I gotta go. James is calling me and I have to take this call." Edward cut in.

"Sure, I'll let you know when I picked up Bella." Jacob said.

"Alright." Edward said and quickly switched to the other phone call, anxious to see if everything was okay with James.

"Hello?" Edward asked into the phone as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Help!" A woman's voice was yelling through the other end of the phone.

"Who is this?" Edward questioned.

"Victoria.. James, he.. oh god! He is bleeding! You need... to get here!" The woman yelled as loud sobs started to take over her ability to speak.

"Victoria, where are you?" Edward questioned as he started to push people out of his way, so he would be able to get to the front door of the large building. Some of the people would start to yell profanities at him, but as soon as they saw who they were speaking to, their words died in their throats. No average person has ever given him sass before, except Bella. Sure, only a few other people have stood up against Edward, Mike being one of them. Edward could probably count on one hand the amount of people who have stood up against him, but all of them weren't average people like Bella. Maybe that was what attracted him to Bella so much, she didn't kiss the ground he walked on, like everyone else. She wasn't easily manipulated, and Edward sure as hell knew she wouldn't bend for his wishes. Victoria's yelling on the other side of the phone brought him out of his daydreams.

"I'm at.. James' apartment.. he's bleeding...so.. much!" The poor woman was practically crying now, and Edward's heart stated to pulse quickly within his chest. Luckily, he was able to keep his voice even as he spoke. If the woman saw that Edward was panicking, then that would only make her panic even more. Finally, Edward has reached the front entrance of the building, and pushed open the heavy metal doors leading to the outside world. He allowed the warm humid air to envelop him and bring him peace for a couple moments before he was brought back down to reality by the thought of his friend James. Edward's green eyes scanned the line of cars and trucks that were parked around the front of the building and immediately spotted his black limo.

"Victoria, don't worry. I will be there as soon as possible to help you." Edward reassured as he opened the door to his limo, and climbed inside, "I am in my limo right now, so I should be there in five minutes. Is that okay?" Edward questioned.

"Y-yes.. just.. get here.. soon!" Victoria yelled.

"Is it okay if I let you go?" Edward asked.

"Yes." The woman whispered into the phone.

"If you need anything then just call me okay?" Edward questioned and the woman agreed. They quickly exchanged good-byes, and Edward instructed his driver to his destination.

**xx**

"I can't believe he is just going to leave me here!" Bella screeched as she stood up from the bench she was occupying, "Not only that, but he is probably on her way to that girl's house. What the hell? I didn't stay on the date with him, and he knew he wasn't going to get lucky... _again_, so he needed to jump to the next woman in line?" Bella growled. The thought of Edward being with anyone else but her sent a wave of nausea through her, and she actually felt as though she was going to throw up. Bella spun around on her heel and started to walk in the opposite direction that Edward took. As she walked down the sidewalk, she tried to forget what she has just heard, but she found that it was all she could think about.

_Victoria, don't worry. I will be there as soon as possible to help you._

Jerk.

_Victoria, don't worry. I will be there as soon as possible to help you._

Ass.

_Victoria, don't worr-_

ARGH!

"What an ass!" Bella screeched as she tried to get his voice out of her head, but it wouldn't go away. It was like a broken record that just didn't stop repeating. The more the words were said, the sadder they made her. Bella didn't realize really how far Edward's words have cut until she felt a lone tear fall from her eye, and down her cheek, but she immediately wiped it away. "Why am I reacting like this?" She thought as more tears started to fall from her face.

"Why am I crying over him? He isn't even worth it." Bella whispered as more tears started to fall from her face. She roughly wiped them away from her face, she felt so weak and vulnerable that this moment, but she continued to trudge down the sidewalk. Bella's phone began to buzz, and she pulled it out of the secret pocket in her dress. She flipped open her cellphone and answered it.

"Hello?" She questioned as she tried to cover up the sobs.

"Bella? Hey, it's Jake."

"Oh, hey Jake." Bella said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, "Is there any reason in particular why you are calling?"

"Um.. Edward called me and asked me to come pick you up." Jake said. He sounded as though he was having an internal conflict with himself.

"Oh." Bella commented as her voice turned to ice.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing." Bella responded as she continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"Alright, well I am going to come pick you up. Is that okay?" Jacob asked.

"Yea." Bella sighed as she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger.

"Where are you right now?" Jacob asked.

"I'm right in front of the Colombia Center, on the fifth avenue side.

"Okay, stay where you are because I am going to be there soon." Jacob said.

"Yea, okay." She responded as she shut the phone and placed it back into her pocket.

**xx**

"Okay, Victoria, you did call 911, right?" Edward asked as he held the phone to his ear and climbed out of his limo, and sprinted through James' apartment complex.

"Y-yes." She responded. As Edward ran through the long corridors, he could hear the sounds of sirens in the distance, and he felt like there was a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders.

"Victoria, I am at the door, so I will be inside in a second, okay?" Edward asked and he heard an 'okay' come from the other side of the phone. Edward kicked open the door, and started calling out for the woman who he was on the phone with just moments ago.

"In... here!" She called out and Edward followed the sound of the soft voice. He traveled almost through the whole length of the house before he came to the living room. The living room was always James' favorite part of his apartment. Edward didn't know why, but maybe it had to do with the colors. It was very plain, with lighter colors, but sporadically there would be a bright object in the room, and it would catch your attention. In the middle of the room, there was a gathering of couches in the middle of the room that were black, and sitting on one of them was a very pale looking James, and a red head clutching onto his hand for dear life as she cried into his chest. Edward wanted so bad to go into the room to check on his friend, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. However, that went buy the wayside when the woman opened her dark brown eyes and they landed on him.

"You're... Edward, right?" She asked as she coughed. Edward only nodded as he took in the woman's appearance in front of him. Her hair was all tangled, her hair was wet from the tears on her face, and her eyes were red and swollen from crying too much.

"Is it okay if I see him?" Edward questioned.

"Yea.." She sniffled, "He is your best friend after all." She finished and Edward took long strides towards the body and reached is friend in no time. Edward had his eyes shut tightly, and his hands were folded into fists. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. Edward allowed his eyes to flutter open and he looked down at the man laying on the couch. It didn't even look like his best friend, the man was beaten so bad that his nose was crooked, and he had bruises and cuts everywhere. He looked like Edward did last night -before he put makeup on, but James' wounds looked much worse. James hasn't spoken a word or anything, so he was obviously passed out. Edward didn't want to look at the brutal sight in front of him anymore._ He was just too disgusted at Mike. How could he do something like this, especially to James? They were like the best of friends?_ Edward thought. His eyes started to look over the rest of James' body, and he noticed a white cloth being pushed into his abdomen.

"What are you doing that for?" Edward questioned as he pointed towards the cloth.

"If I don't... he is going to bleed to death." Victoria said in a low voice.

"He got stabbed?" Edward practically growled. The woman nodded her head and she began crying all over again. Edward could begin to feel his anger coming back to him. Mike did all of this just to get him to submit to his wishes, this was Mike's new way of getting people to do what he wanted, hurt the ones closest to that person. _Wait until I get my hands on him, I'm going to choke him to death! Edward thought. _He looked down at Victoria who was now hugging James and kissing his face wherever she could as she continued to cry._Who is this Victoria and how does James know her?_

Victoria continued to cry, and Edward started to feel really awkward just standing in James' living room with a woman balling her eye out, and he wasn't comforting her. The truth is, Edward didn't really know how to comfort a woman when she was crying, so he did the first thing that came to mind, he patted her back lightly as he whispered words of encouragement.

"He is going to be okay." Edward said as he continued to awkwardly comfort the woman. The room quickly fell silent except for the occasional sobs that would come from Victoria. No longer than five minutes later, the paramedics were running through the large apartment with a bunch of equipment and a hospital bed. It all happened in a blur as they picked up James' body, and placed him on the bed. There were orders being shot around at different people, and they were all hovering over the body, recording some of the damage that has been done.

"Alright men, let's move!" A deep voice yelled from somewhere in the now crowded room, and like obedient dogs, the paramedics did as they were told. Once the crowd was almost half way out of the apartment a small woman walked up to Victoria and Edward and asked them what relation they had to James, to see if they could ride in the ambulance to the hospital.

"Edward Santucci, best friend and boss." Edward responded, and the woman looked up from her clipboard and smiled at him.

"Oh, I know who you are." The woman smiled as she batted her eyelashes and notably checked out Edward. The girl didn't even bother to be discreet about it either. The sad thing was that a man needed to be rushed to the hospital as soon as possible, and this woman was just standing in front of Edward gawking at him. It was annoying both Victoria and Edward, but Victoria was the first person to do something about it. The red head loudly cleared her throat quite loudly and the woman frowned at her.

"And who are you?" She asked with a sneer.

"I'm James' wife." Victoria spoke in a soft voice, and Edward was suddenly in a coughing fit from surprise.

"You're what?" Edward questioned.

"I'm his wife." She spoke truthfully.

"James doesn't have a wife, he is single." Edward spoke as he eyed the woman suspiciously.

"That's what you think. James and I kept our marriage a secret. He found that with his job, the only way he could marry me is if we kept our marriage beclouded. He didn't want to put me in any danger by letting his marriage be known to the whole world." Victoria spoke as she wiped away tears from both of her eyes. Edward then looked down at the woman's ring finger and saw a rather large rock on it, and his mouth formed into the shape of an O.

"Now can we go with James to the hospital or not?" Victoria asked rudely.

"Yes." She sighed, "but this one over here, is going to be sitting upfront with me." The woman spoke and pointed towards Edward.

"No, I most certainly won't. This woman needs comfort and I am going to give her just that." Edward spoke, and he left no room for argument. The woman pouted and instructed them to follow behind her.

**xx**

"Bella, are you sure you are okay?" Jacob asked once they were on the expressway, headed away from Seattle._ That has got to be the 1,000th time he has asked me that question in the past five minutes._ Bella thought as she gave a nasty glare towards Jacob.

"Will you stop asking me that question. I already told you, I'm fine!"

"Bella, you don't look like it." Jacob retorted, "Please, just let me know what happened. I hate seeing my best friend like this." Bella let out a long sigh and decided to tell Jacob what was bothering her. After all, she is kind of taking all of her anger out on him, and he doesn't even know why.

"Fine," Bella sneered, "Edward left me to go spend the rest of the night with some whore."

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked seriously, "Edward called me and he said he had a surprise visit form Mike and said his friend James was in trouble, so he was going to go check on him." Jacob finished as he looked at Bella. "Where did you get your information from?"

"I overheard him talking on his phone, he said the name Victoria, whoever she is. Then, he told her that he would be right over. What he told you is bull shit, he isn't going to go see James!" Bella yelled as she hit her fist on the dashboard.

"I thought you didn't like him." Jacob said as he watched Bella with a weary eye.

"I don't." Bella responded.

"Then why are you so worried about this? If anything you should be happy. He has got his whore and now he won't come after you anymore." Jacob said shrugging his shoulders.

"It isn't that simple Jake. I.. ah. I don't know." Bella said as she tilted her head back and lightly banged it against the cushioned headrest.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Jacob asked, "Either you feel like crap because you know he is with another woman right now, or you feel- Bella what's wrong?" Jacob asked frantically as he started to hear her crying. Bella shook her head quickly and looked out of the window.

"Bells, are you alright?" Jacob questioned as softly as he could, but the tears just came pouring down.

"I am such an idiot!" Bella cried as she hit her right fist against the glass window and started crying into her left arm.

"Bella, you're not an idiot. Come on, tell me what is wrong." Jacob offered.

"No, please, Jake." Bella pleaded, "Can you just stop the car."

"Bella are you crazy? We are on the express way!" Jacob practically yelled. "Why are you crying over him?"

"I don't know why!" Bella yelled, "I don't know why I am crying over him, okay?"

"How can you not know?" Jacob asked back. You could take one look at his face and know that he was irritated, probably because he didn't know why Bella was crying so much.

"I don't know. I just.. why do I care so much if he went off with another girl?" Bella interrogated herself.

"Because you like him." Jacob answered for her.

"I don't like him." Bella growled at him with her teeth clenched, "I am just upset because he left me on the date, that is all."

"That isn't all. I know you like him, and Bella I am perfectly okay with that. Sometimes we can't help who we fall in love with." Jacob said as his tone took on a much more soothing tone. Being frustrated at Bella wasn't going to make the situation any better.

"Who said anything about love?" Bella asked

"I know he loves you." Jacob said.

"Edward?" Bella asked with a laugh, "yea right, or at least he loved me up until tonight."

"Maybe you need to talk to him first before you start to think things that aren't true." Jake said.

"There is nothing for me and him to discuss. He would rather be with Victoria than I." Bella finished with a sniffle and a shrug. "Obviously, he didn't care for me as much as he said he did."

"Oh, Bella." Jake said as he gently rubbed her shoulder. "You can't be like that, maybe Victoria is a close friend of his. You don't know."

"Stop trying to comfort me Jake, it isn't working." Bella said with a sad smile.

"How about me and you go to my place and have a Bella and Jake night like old times?" Jacob suggested and smiled when he saw Bella's face light up. "We can discuss old times, and we can worry about Edward later. What do you say?"

"Yea, I'd like that. You are such a good friend Jake." Bella responded as she looked at him and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxx

_xxxxxxxxxx_

I ended it there, because if I went any further, then there would be a really nasty cliffhanger, and I didn't want to do that to you guys. I do have a three day weekend this week, so I am going to be writing as much as I can. I really want to start getting to the good part of this story. :D Once again, I am sorry for the long wait. I really hope I am going to have the next chapter up asap!

**I would like to give a huge thanks to all of my reviewers:** Cassie, Leon McFrenchington, rokkafella125, 2J's, JuicyBooteyhh20, ILEC, Stacey, Lavianca, music hater j.k, HisEyesMyName-AmBeR159, IHeartMrEdwardCullen, JazzyHaleLuver, DreamAngel9686, Peacheschica, Bethany Knight, ClosetTwerd, HeatherWhitlockCullenHale, White, Julia Kearns, writesinthunder, :D UR STORY ROCKS!, edwardcullensbuffy, Allyxo, Namida no Tenshi 93, ivegotproblams, amethyst stone, x0Edward Cullen0x, TwiDi, yankeerose, crazyobsessedtwilightfan, Athena, your not alone., Big Mac Lover, blueberryx34, Twilightforever7887, Otakugal, bondidog, lildv274, paranoia-takes-its-toll, EdwardsGirlSarah, vipishere, EdwardsCandyCane, Ashley1010, ILoveEdwardCullenx, meddz, truemidnite, MyriadProBold, sirenscall17, Starofthenight819, kellinw, ny88, faerie kitten, snarfcuddlebugs, Kane the girl, mfrancesj, Unseen Wonder, momams, team-amyfizzle, Rose in Bloom 01, roxymar, Tayt63, ilovejessssss, DarkAngelRakell, Jamie, xhilaration, beachcutie12, BlackDiamondsz, rainandthunder, TwilightFan104, pixievampire92, Gotsta Have My Hardy, Krissy7, VeggieGirl15, Linds14, LilliumKiss, taytay43, twilight-fedishfreak, Locked up, Empty Fields, TriGemini, Mizz Danii, run with the wind, A Cullen, Twilightlover2011, Triton x0, iheartdougie, hoyikaw777, rparkerp, HOLY SHIT IT'S EDWARD!, Kellicolleen, mamato, tkeaton1, xtaintedsongx, Christina, solarstar17, goodlife93, sli723, Romance4ever, batman's my man, asdf, shamonti, Sinthya Van Dan, snowfire81, dominiqueanne, twilightaddict26, CullenGirl30 Stavanger1, skittleysweet, bellacullen202, I'mTheRemix, TwilightFan2010, Soccer11, AvaAnne, Karenkaraoke, Holly Marie Fowl, klutzygirl34, Twilight-Writing-904, lovesanime92, and AtotheizzO

Frequently Asked Questions.  
**Q: Is Victoria James' girlfriend?**  
**A:** _Yes._  
**Q: Will there be any lemons?  
A: **_All I can tell you is there is going to be one either in the next chapter or the chapter after that. :D__  
**Q: Is Tanya going to be coming into the story?**  
A: You can bet your life on it, but her appearance won't be until a little later, and so far I think I am going to have her be nice and not a bitch.  
**Q: How does Victoria fit into everything?**  
A: She is James' girlfriend, but I think I am going to have her play a big role in the future chapters, but I am not sure yet. Yes, Bella is also very jealous of Victoria.  
**Q: Is Emmett and Jasper going to be in the story?**  
A: Oh yea. :D  
**Q: Are they apart of the mob?**  
A: Kind of, if Edward has something that needs to be done and he can't do it, sometimes he will ask Emmett or Jasper to do it.  
**Q: Are Bella and Edward going to end up together in the end?**  
A: Definitely!  
**Q: Is Edward a vampire?**  
A: Nope, this is an all human story. I am sorry if I made this confusing for anyone!  
**Q: Is James a good guy?**  
A: Yes_

_Also, what do you think about Bella being pregnant? I don't know if I should make her pregnant or not, so let me know, and please review! -- come back runningxx_


	11. Chapter eleven

I DID CHANGE THE NAME OF THIS STORY. IT USED TO BE CALLED **ONCE UPON A ONE NIGHT STAND**, BUT I CHANGED THE TITLE.

I'M ALIVE! I know, I know. It has been forever since I have last updated and I feel like an asshole. I know what it feels like when you are reading a story you really like and the author doesn't update for awhile. I am so sorry for the long wait, but here is the long awaited chapter!

I WANT TO GIVE THE BIGGEST THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER! I'm not going to do a shout out because I just want to get down to the story because I haven't updated in awhile. I do want you to know that I read every single review and I really appreciate the support! I love you guys!

Also, I am sorry if there are going to be grammar/spelling errors, but I really wanted to get this up asap! Please let me know if you do see anything though!

* * *

**Once Upon a One Night Stand**

_-Chapter Eleven-_

Edward sighed as he placed his head in his hands, and took in a large breath and slowly let it out. He let his hands slide down his face, and folded them into fists and propped his chin up in the air as he looked at his best friend. The only sound echoing through the depressing hospital room was the faint beeping of the heart rate machine, recording James' steady heat beat. It has been one whole week since Edward's last encounter with Mike, and Edward hasn't done anything besides sitting by his best friends side. The doctors were predicting that James wasn't going to survive because of the internal bleeding he had, but the doctors were luckily able to stop the bleeding before James would bleed to death. Right now, James was in recovery and Edward made sure he was at his friends side all the time. He felt guilty for James' beating because it was his fault after all. If Edward didn't attack Mike that one night at the club, then this would've never happened.

_Then again, if you didn't beat up Mike, then you can only guess what could've happened to Bella._ Edward's mind said to him.

Bella.

That is another subject that has been weighing down on Edward's shoulders. He hasn't had any contact with her since the date they had, and Edward felt like a complete asshole. He knew he should have called her or something, but he was just so caught up with everything that has transpired over the last week that he hasn't found the time. As a result, he felt as though it was too late to call her. Edward thought he would look like an even bigger ass if he called her a week later begging for her forgiveness. Victoria has been telling Edward that he needs to talk to her, but Edward really hasn't been in the mood to deal with Bella either. His adoptive father would be getting out of prison in a week, and he has been trying to wire the money into the judges account for the Moretti trial that is going to take place tomorrow. He has way too much on his mind, and he hasn't had the time to think out what he was going to say to Bella.

"Edward, are you alright?" Victoria's soothing voice asked from across the room. Edward dropped his hands into his lap, and turned his head to look at the woman standing in the doorway holding two cups of steaming coffee.

"Yea, I'm just fine. I was just thinking about everything that has been going on lately." The bronze god confessed.

"I know you have been really busy. You should really go home and rest." Victoria said as she walked over to Edward and handed him one of the coffee cups.

"I can't." Edward said as he took a long sip from the steaming liquid. He then looked over at Victoria who has made herself comfortable by taking the seat next to him. "I feel horrible about what happened to James."

"I don't know how many times I need to remind you that it wasn't your fault." Victoria said shaking her head. "You needed to protect Bella at the club that night, and even if you didn't beat Mike up, I'll bet you any money that Mike still would've went after James."

"How can you be so sure about that?" Edward asked quietly. "Maybe Mike would've still went after James, but the possibility that he wouldn't is still lingering in the air, and I feel as though I am partially at fault." Edward finished simply.

"You can't keep beating yourself up about this. What's done is done and you can't go back and change what has already happened. I think you need to go home, relax, and think out everything you have yet to accomplish. I will stay here with James and keep a close eye on him, and I will update you when I hear something about his condition." Victoria assured.

"I don't know. I-"

"Edward, just go home. Nothing is your fault, and if you don't leave now then I am going to kick you out. You have spent more time than needed at James' bedside. You have a life you need to get back to, James would understand." Victoria spoke to Edward in a firm tone.

"Okay, just make sure to keep me posted when you hear something." Edward spoke.

"I promise, bye Edward." Victoria said as she leaned over and gave him a half hug. Over the past week, Victoria and Edward have become very close, and have build a solid friendship.

"Bye Victoria." Edward said as he polished off the rest of his coffee and placed it on the table next to his chair. He stood up to leave, but before he did, he went over to his friend's bedside and said goodbye.

**xx**

BEEP!

BEEP!

"Arghh.." Bella moaned as she was awoken from her deep sleep by her annoying alarm clock.

BEEP!

BEEP!

"Shut off!" Bella yelled into the sheets of the bed as she tried to push the off button with her sleepy hand. Once that task was accomplished, she poked her head out of the warm covers, and looked at her clock. The numbers glowed in a red color and read 12:30 PM. Bella never used to sleep this late before, but considering what has happened over a week ago, she found out that the best way to forget about it was to sleep. Other people would retort to alcohol, and some drugs, but Bella wasn't like that, at all. She chose the safer way and decided it would be best to just sleep her days away. Sure she did dream about _him_, but it's always better than waking up and having to face the _real_ facts.

Shortly after, there was a soft knock at Bella's door, and she tried so stifle a groan at the invading noise. She wanted to spend her day alone, she didn't feel like dealing with her friends right now.

"Bella, can I come in?" Alice's sweet voice asked through the door.

"Yea." Bella sighed in annoyance. The door opened slowly and Alice stepped into the room with a frown on her face. _Great, like I really want to deal with this right now._ Bella thought as she looked at her best friend.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Alice asked as she moved closer to the bed.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I am sleeping." Bella responded in a bitter tone.

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean what has happened to make you like a hermit?" Alice asked as she took a seat on the foot of the bed.

"I am _not_ a hermit." Bella responded with vengeance in her voice.

"Then why have you been staying in you room for the past week, only to come out once in awhile to get something to eat?" Alice questioned as she tilted her head to the side, and stared intently at her best friend.

"What makes you think something happened?" Bella asked as she too tilted her head to the side. Bella immediately became confused when she saw a slight smile break out onto her best friends face.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You have man troubles!" Alice shouted excitedly as she began to bounce up and down on the bed clapping her hands together excitedly. Bella being caught off guard by her friends correct assumption tried to mask her real emotions, but she supposed it was too late when Alice said she confirmed her theory by looking at her best friends face.

"I do not have any man troubles!" Bella defended herself.

"Oh oh oh. You can't deny the truth forever." Alice said as she shook her index finger back and forth.

"I am not denying anything." Bella responded as she held her hands up in the air as a way to let Alice know that she wasn't hiding anything.

"So... is it Jacob?" Alice asked.

"What?" Bella shrieked. "No!"

"Then it has to be someone because you didn't deny that you don't have any man troubles. Not spill and tell me who is doing this to my best friend." Alice spoke up.

"There isn't anyone doing anything to me!" Bella yelled, "now I would greatly appreciate it if you leave!" Bella finished as she extended her hand in the air, and pointed her index finger towards the open door of her room.

"No, Bella. I want to know about this secret man." Alice protested.

"Alice, drop it." A new voice said sternly. Both occupants in the room looked up to see Rose standing next to Bella's bed glaring at Alice.

"But I don't want to." Alice responded.

"If Bella doesn't want to talk about it, then she doesn't want to talk about it. I do have a plan that will get Bella to spill the beans soon though." Rose said the last part in a whisper, but Bella having the wonderful hearing that she does, was able to hear Rose.

"Okay, I guess I will come and check on you soon, Bella." Alice said as she quickly stood up from the bed and skipped out of Bella's room, following behind Rose.

**xx**

Edward made it to his apartment in about 15 minutes, and he was currently opening the door to get inside. He slid his key card into the door, and waited for the handle to turn green before he pushed his way into his sanctuary. It has been over a week since Edward has been in his condo, and a mother load of memories made its way back to him as he walked through his apartment.

His memories primarily centered around Bella, and he had a sudden urge to go out and find her as the memories kept on flooding to him. Even though their relationship wasn't normal, and they didn't get along too well, Edward did find himself missing her. She was the only woman who ever dared to talk down to him, belittle him, and he missed it. She would stand up for what she believed in and Edward respected her for that as well.

She was a one of a kind woman, and Edward knew woman like her only came around every once and awhile. He knew that if he didn't go back to her now, then it may be too late.

The only problem was what was he going to say? Oh sorry for letting you walk out on the date, and I am just calling you a week later to apologize. No. He needed a well thought out speech, and there were only two people he knew that could help him out with this. His best friends Emmett and Jasper. Edward took out his phone out of his pocket and pressed the number three speed dial and held the device up to his ear, and waited to hear his friends deep voice on the other end of the phone.

"Eddie! What is going on? I haven't talked to you in so long!" Emmett boomed on the other side of the phone. Edward couldn't help but laugh at his friends eagerness to talk to him. Then again, Edward really didn't blame Emmett, he hasn't talked to his friends in so long.

"I have been so busy with so many things. How have you been Emmie?" Edward asked.

"Oh you know, just the usual. I met a girl a couple days ago." Emmett said.

"Really?" Edward asked surprised.

"Yea, I really like her too." Emmett said.

"Thanks nice. Where did you guys meet?" Edward asked.

"I met her at a club and we really hit it off." Emmett said. Edward could tell that Emmett was smiling on the other side of the phone. "So what about you Eddie, any girls?"

"Actually yes and I wanted to meet up with you and Jas to talk about it because I am in some deep shit." Edward said as he racked his hands through his hair.

"Another conquest?" Emmett asked a little sceptical.

"No! not at all. I met her about three weeks ago and I really like her and there are a lot of messed up things that are happening and have happened that are making the relationship really hard. On the both of us, that is why I wanted to talk to you and Jas." Edward confessed.

"Nice, finally I can give you some woman adivice. Usually it is you giving me the advise." Emmett said as he laughed.

"Tell me about it." Edward responded as he too joined in the laughter. Once the both of then stopped laughing, Emmett was the first one to start up the conversation again.

"Jas and I were going to go to the new club called Rubiez tonight to meet up with our girls. You should go and we can go a little early before the girls get there to talk about your woman problems." Emmett said and Edward resisted the urge to let out an annoyed sigh. He really didn't want to go to a club to talk about this problems. In fact, he didn't want to go back to a club at all. The last time he was at a club, it didn't turn out so good, and he knew tonight only more memories would come flooding back to him.

"Sounds good to me. What time should we meet there?" Edward asked as he tried his best to keep the displeasure out of his voice.

"What about 9. Then we will have an hour to talk about your girl because Jas and I are suppose to meet up with our ladies at 10." Emmett planned.

"Sounds good. Wait, Jasper's got a girl too?" Edward asked surprised.

"I know, I was surprised too, but they are like to peas in a pod. They mesh together so good, almost as if they were meant to be together." Emmett said thoughtfully.

"Wow, I never would've thought Jasper would be one to start dating. He always seemed like the type that would live the rest of his life alone." Edward said.

"I know what you mean. Listen, I have to go and get ready, but just meet at the club at 9. Okay?"

"Cool. C ya Em."

"Bye, Eddie!"

Edward hung up his phone with a smile on his face. It has been way to long since he has last talked to his friends and he almost forgot how much he missed having them around. Edward was really looking forward tonight, but he had this constant feeling that something is going to happen tonight. He couldn't tell whether it is good or bad, but he just has this feeling that something is going to happen.

**xx**

There was another knock on Bella's door that awoke her from her slumber and all she wanted to do was hit the person upside the head on the other side of the door for disturbing her peaceful slumber.

"Bella, open up!" Rose's voice yelled from the other side of the door.

"The door is open!" Bella mumbled. In a few moments, Bella heard the noise of the door knob turning, and the click of the door opening.

"Come on Bella, get up. It's 4 in the afternoon, and we have a fun night ahead of us." Rose said excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked as she pulled the covers away from her face so she would be able to see Rose's face. She wanted to know if she was kidding about the 'fun night' ahead of them. Bella looked and instantly regretted it. Rose was all dressed up in a tube top and mini skirt, and also had her makeup done. That only meant that they would be doing one thing tonight.

Clubbing.

_Hell no_. Bella thought. She really didn't want to go clubbing after what happened the last time she was at a club. Bella involuntarily shivered at the thought of Mike's hands on her, and the way Edward came to her rescue. No, she wasn't going to think about Edward right now.

"Rose. It is not happening." Bella said as she sat up and crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest.

"Why don't you want to go Bella. You have been cooped up in your room for over a week. What are you going to do, stay in your room for the rest of your life? When you get older the only memories you are going to have are the ones of you staying in your room moping about some guy that broke your heart." Rose said bitterly.

"A guy didn't break my heart." Bella bit back.

"Alice told me everything that transpired between you two this morning and I would have to say that this does have to do with boy troubles. You were the same way after David broke up with you about a year ago." Rose said.

"Yea, but I wasn't sad when Tyler broke up with me about a month ago." Bella pointed out.

"If I am correct, you weren't sad because a new guy took his place almost immediately." Rose said. Bella looked up at her best friend to see her blue eyes staring at Bella's face to see any emotions move across her face that would prove her correct. However, Rose must have been disappointed when she didn't find anything because her smirk turned into a slight frown. Luckily, Bella was able to mask her emotions this time, and she did quite a very good job if Rose didn't see through it.

"Either way, you need to get out of the house. You need to live your life while you're still young. You won't be 19 forever Bella." Rose lightly chastised. "Now I don't know what is going on with you and your men lately, but if he cheated on you for any reason, you shouldn't stay inside with a broken heart. This is the time when you should be out clubbing spending time with other men. You need to show him that if he can go with other woman then you can most definitely get with other men." Rose said.

"The man might not even be at the club, so why would I act like a total whore if he isn't even there?" Bella asked.

"Number one, you won't be acting like a whore. You will just be a woman trying to get her mind off a man. Secondly, you never know when you will run into your man. The world is a very small place after all. Plus, if he did cheat on you, then you can be damn well sure that he will be at the club trying to pick up some more woman." Rose said in a matter of fact tone.

"What if we are at one club and he is at another?" Bella challenged.

"Trust me, if a man is trying to pick up a woman for the night he is going to go to the newest club because there are always more people at a new club. Meaning, there will be a greater selection of woman for the man to choose from. Tonight, we are going to Rubiez. The grand opening for the club is tonight, and I'll bet you any money that your man will be there." Rose said.

"If it is the grand opening of the club, then how would we get in?" Bella asked.

"My new man's company is going to the club tonight and he was able to invite some of his friends. He invited me and told me to bring some of my friends, so we are all going to go tonight." Rose said as a huge smile spread across her face.

"New man?" Bella asked as her eyes grew as big as saucers.

"Oh yea, you wouldn't know because you have been spending all of your time in your room, not living your life. You really missed out on a lot of things while you were gone. Alice also has a boyfriend named Jasper. Bella, they are the cutest couple ever. They are so perfect for each other that it isn't even funny. Also, Jacob asked Nelly out on a date." Rose informed.

"No way!" Bella screeched.

"Not even kidding. He called the apartment to tell you the big news, but you were unavailable, so he told me to tell you." Rose said as she looked over at her best friend sitting up on her bed. "Now, we don't want to be late for tonight, so you better get ready. Alice and I already picked out an outfit for you, so just slip it on and we will leave at around 9. We wanted to get to the club early before we met up with the guys.

**xx**

It was only 8:45, but Edward was already at the club, sitting down in a booth, and drinking a beer. He got here earlier than expected, and decided that he might as well get the night started with a beer. Although, he did feel really lame being at a club at 8:45 at night. No one was here yet. It was just him and a few other people. The only advantage that he had was he was able to admire the luxury and beauty of the club before it was crowded and trashed by the people who would party here.

The club was very large, and had a red color theme all around. Obviously inspired by the name Rubiez. There were weren't really any windows except for the skylights above that gave you a wonderful view of the starry sky above. The club was two stories high, and the dance floor on the second level was made of glass, so when you looked above, you would have a clear view of the people dancing above you.

The dance floor on the first level was very large and was centered in the middle of the club. The bar was in the front of the club, and the VIP section was located all the way in the back of the club on the first floor, and the second. There were strobe lights of all different colors flashing in all different directions, and the music was blaring out of the speakers at a high volume. To be honest, it was like a normal club except it was new.

Edward heard the loud sound of screaming voices, and he looked towards the entrance of the club. He saw a sea of people walking into the club, and he was easily able to detect his friends in the crowd. They were the two tallest people in the gathering of girls.

"Em, Jasper! Over here!" Edward yelled as he stood up, and waved his friends over to where he was.

"Edward!" Emmett and Jasper cried as they barged through the group of girls, and ran towards their best friend.

"I missed you so much man!" Emmett cried as he enveloped Edward in a bone crushing hug.

"I-I can tell Em, but I-I can't b-breathe." Edward choked out as he tried to breathe through Emmett's restricting arms.

"Oh. I'm sorry!" Emmett yelled, "looks like we just got you back, and we wouldn't want to loose you again!"

"What?" Edward and Jasper asked at the same time. Whenever they were together, Emmett would always say really stupid jokes, and no one would know what Emmett was talking about.

"I mean, we just got Edward back again, and we don't want to loose him. Meaning, I was hugging him so tight that I could have suffocated him." Emmett said.

"Oh." Edward and Jasper said at the same time. They both looked at each other and shrugged, and forced a fake laugh at Emmett's lame attempt at a joke. _Just like old times._ Edward thought with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Come here, Eddie!" Jasper yelled as he too hugged his friend, but not in a tight grasp like Emmett did.

"I missed you guys so much." Edward said as he stepped away from Jasper, and took a good look at both of his friends. They haven't really changed in the months time that Edward hasn't seen them. Except for the fact that Emmett's hair was longer that it used to be, now it was almost covering Emmett's eyes.

"Us too." Emmett said, "now what did you want to talk to the both of us about?"

"Yea, I heard you finally found someone." Jasper spoke up.

"Yea, I did. That is the problem..." Edward trailed off.

"How is that a problem? That is one of the best things that has ever happened to you!" Jasper cried.

"Yea, but my whole mob history is getting in the way." Edward said as he sat back down in their reserved VIP booth.

"How?" Emmett asked as he immediately sat down across from Edward. His eyes were wide and he had his hands neatly folded in front of him. Emmett was always one for new gossip.

"Well, it turns out that when I was younger, I killed her father. She found out that I was the killer..." Edward told them the whole story from the night they met, all the way until a week ago when Bella walked out on his date, and Edward didn't chase after her.

"Woah. That is some deep shit." Emmett said as he sat at the table with his mouth hung open.

"I know and I have no idea what to do." Edward spoke as he placed his head in his hands.

"You need to tell her how it is." Jasper said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you mean, that could ruin everything!" Emmett yelled.

"No, the question should be, what do you mean Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"I mean, if you tell her everything, then there won't be as much drama!"

"Oh, shut up, Em." Jasper and Edward both said at the same time as Emmett laughed at himself.

"Guys, really. What do you think I should do?" Edward asked.

"I think you need to go to her house and beg for her forgiveness and tell her everything that is going on." Jasper said as he stared at Edward with honesty.

"What if she asks why I haven't got back to her sooner?" Edward asked.

"Tell her everything that you have been doing. The key here his honesty. If you are going to have a relationship, then you are going to need honesty. You can't have a healthy relationship without it." Jasper said as he took a long swig from his bottle of beer.

"That's it?" Edward asked.

"Thats it." Emmett and Jasper said.

"Okay. Now I feel more confident about what I am going to do." Edward said as he rubbed his hands together anxiously.

"You should, but don't wait too long to explain everything. Then you will just look like an even bigger asshole." Emmett said.

"Yea, I know." Edward responded.

"Alright, now that you got that straight, lets party!" Emmett yelled as he put his beer up in the air.

* * *

I am sorry that I finished this chapter the way I did, but I really didn't want to give you a nasty cliffhanger. I hate nasty cliffhangers, and I know a lot of other people do too. lol

If everyone could do me a huge favor and go to my profile page to vote on whether Bella should be pregnant or not. I didn't put anything in here that could give you the hint that she could be pregnant because I still wasn't sure what to do yet. Please vote, because I have no idea what to do and I really want to know what you guys would like to see for this story, so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE VOTE!

The next chapter is going to be up really soon because I mapped it out and everything. All I need to do it type it and everything will be good!

_Please review, I want to know what you guys think! -- come back runningxx_


	12. Chapter Twelve

I know this chapter is later than I expected to take, but I started writing a new story and I haven't been able to stop writing for it. However, I am still writing this story and I will complete it. Plus, summer vacation is coming up in about four weeks, so I will have so much more time to be able to write and it will be great!

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Once Upon a One Night Stand **

_-Chapter Twelve- _

The sun just fell underneath the horizon as Bella, Rose, and Alice ambled into the club together. When they were inside of the premises, it seemed as though everything stopped and everyone gazed at them. It was an awkward feeling for Bella, so she looked down at her heeled shoes and blushed. However, in a few moments everyone went back to his or her routines, and the three women proceeded to try and find the bar. They wasted no time, and started their night off with a bang.

"Can we get three apple martini's?" Bella ordered at the bar.

"Sure." The bartender smiled as she began to quickly mix the boozy beverages.

"This place is so nice." Alice commented as she looked around the crowded club. "I am so glad we came here tonight. I can tell tonight is going to be filled with a lot of surprises."

**xx**

Edward stayed seated in an alienated booth with his two best friends as they talked about their lives... well Emmett and Jasper did all the talking. He had a nice time listening to them talking about how wonderful their lives were, and how they have the perfect girl, and dream job. He was happy for them, but listening to their achievements in life only saddened him. Edward had nothing to contribute to the discussion because he rarely has time to travel; his perfect girl is scared of him, and had a job that most people frowned upon. He didn't have the life he wanted and at the rate things were going, he never would.

"Edward are you okay?" Edward's blond friend asked as he waved his hand in front of Edward's face, trying to break him out of his trance. Edward shook his head a few times, causing his bronze bangs to fall into his clouded green eyes. Edward slowly dragged his gaze up to his friend's twinkling face, and smiled faintly at him.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked a little worried.

"What?" Edward asked confused as he blinked his eyes a couple times to get out of his trance.

"I was wondering if you were okay, you drifted off for a little while." Jasper stated as he took a swig from his beer.

"Oh." Edward said as he thought back to what he was thinking and frowned. "Are your girlfriends here?"

"Why, are you trying to get rid of is already Eddie?" Emmett asked as he poked his friend in the shoulder.

"No, not at all." Edward rushed to his defense, "I was wondering because you said they were going to be here tonight."

"As a matter of fact, Alice and Rose just walked into the club." Jasper said as he flipped his cell phone shut. "Would you like to meet them?" Jasper asked.

"I would but I'm not feeling too well. I am really stressed out and I don't want to make a bad impression." Edward said as he forced a smile onto his face.

"If you are so sure." Jasper voiced as he stood up. "It was nice seeing you man, were going to do this again sometime soon. It will be a guys night out, no girlfriends."

"Yea, that would be sick. C ya!" Emmett called over his shoulder.

"Yea... C ya..." Edward trailed off as he waved his hand in the air. He breathed in a sigh of relief, and let his headrest against the top of the booth so he was looking up at the black ceiling. He was so happy that he didn't go down to meet Emmett and Jasper's girlfriends for two reasons: One, he didn't want to see how happy they were with the person they really liked. Two, he really did feel like a piece of crap, and he really didn't want to make a bad first impression. They probably knew who he was already, considering his status in life, but he didn't want to deal with the flattery that came along with it.

Being the CEO of a company could get tiring after awhile. Edward hefted his head up form the seat, and swirled the rest of the contents of his drink in the glass cup, and quickly polished off the rest of it. He set the empty glass on the table, and decided he would personally go up to the bar to get another.

Edward stood up from the booth, and made his way down to the first level of the club. He submerged himself into the sea of people that gathered at the bottom of the steps, and pushed his way through the sweaty bodies rubbing up against each other.

Luckily, Edward managed to emerge directly in front of the bar. He climbed two red carpet covered steps, his black dress shoes resultantly descending into the material, and made his way across the floor to the jam-packed bar.

**xx**

Bella took a couple healthy sip of her apple martini as her eyes

scanned the club.

"Yea, it is." Bella responded to her friends comment. "I have to agree with you, I just feel as though something big is going to happen tonight."

"Yea, I do feel as though something is going to happen tonight, and it has to do with Bella finding her man that will accompany her." Rose nudged Bella as she gave her a wink. "Have you been scoping the place out for any achievable candidates, or do you need my help?"

"No, I think I have it under control." Bella responded to Rose's pushiness.

"Bella, are you sure that you are actually going to go through with this plan, or are you just pulling our legs?" Rose asked as she skeptically looked at her best friends through narrowed eyes.

"Gosh, settle down. I don't know why you guys are trying to push me into doing this. And for your answer, Rose, I am not pulling your leg. I have every intention of walking out of here tonight with someone by m side." Bella declared.

"Now that's my girl!" Rose and Alice both yelled at the same time as they gave each other high-fives.

"Trust us Bella, when you wake up tomorrow morning, you will be thanking us." Alice said.

"Yea I'm sure." Bella commented under her breath. Truthfully, she was very nervous about her friends' idea. She didn't know what to expect, or rather what to do. What would she do in the morning if when she wakes up? Does she thank the person? Her last encounter with Edward, couldn't really count as a legitimate "morning after" confrontation because it isn't everyday you find out that the man you slept with turns out to be a Mafia boss who killed your father. Bella's blood boiled at the thought of what she has done, and how everything has played out since then and she suddenly needed another drink.

"Guys, I am going to go to the bar and get some drinks. I'll be back." Bella said before she turned on her high heels and proceeded to the bar. As she was worming her way through the crowd, her mind went back to its previous thoughts about her last one nightstand.

"God damn it." Bella said to herself. Every time she thought about it, she got so upset. "Next time I see him, I swear I am going to slap him so hard that he isn't going to know what hit him." Bella commented as she pushed her way through the last herd of people, and stepped up to the bar counter.

"Tonight, I think I am going to go with some hardcore stuff, I really need it." Bella pondered aloud as she looked at all the possible drinks she could order. Thank god Rose got her a fake ID, now she will be able to purchase what she needed. The apple martini just wasn't cutting it for her tonight. She grabbed an empty stool and waited for one of the bartenders to come to her service. As she had her head resting in her palm, staring off into space, she didn't see a figure walk into her line of sight until the person made their presence known.

"Are you okay young lady?" A voice asked with a hand coming in front of her face.

"What?" Bella asked sitting up immediately looking around. She heard the sound of a man's deep chuckle and she turned her head to see where it was coming from. She saw a man staring at her waving his hand with a goofy grin on his face, and she immediately recognized him as being one of the bartenders.

"Hey..." Bella tried off awkwardly as she felt her cheeks flame in embarrassment.

"What can I get a wonderful lady like you to drink tonight?" The man asked as he leaned forward and allowed his elbows to rest on the counter-top of the bar, so he was right in front of her face. Bella had to admit that the man was cute with his surfer-styled blond hair and his light grey eyes, but they weren't green...

Woah where did that come from? Bella mentally asked herself in surprise. I really need to stop thinking about him.

"I will take a shot of Vodka please." Bella ordered with the sweetest smile on her face. The man looked a little taken aback by her choice in alcohol, but got the drink for her regardless.

When it was placed in front of her, the man went back to his previous position and started at her.

"What?" Bella asked him, starting to get a little self-conscious at his intense gaze.

"Oh, nothing." The man said as he smiled at her. "Just drink up."

Bella raised an eyebrow at the man's goofy behavior, but didn't pay any more attentiveness to it. Instead, she looked down the clear liquid and couldn't help but smile. This little drink down here... plus a few more, were going to help her forget about all her problems, and him. Without another though, she took the cool glass in her hand, raised it to her lips, and drank down the contents. She placed the glass back onto the bar, and swallowed the liquid, trying to ignore the stinging feeling in the back of her throat as she shook her head a couple times.

"Want another?" The bartender's voice asked.

"Uh... yea." Bella said as she pushed the glass towards him.

"Sure thing." The man said as he left with the glass to go fill it up again.

"What is a lady like you doing here all alone at the bar on a night like this?" A masculine voice asked. Bella looked over at the owner of the voice, and surveyed the man up and down who was now sitting in the bar stool next to her. _Hm... not bad_. Bella thought as her eyes racked over his light blond hair, deep burnt almond colored eyes, and pale skin. _Not bad... not bad at all._ Bella fished with her thoughts as she smiled warmly at the man. He looked to be in his early to mid thirties, but he was such a good-looking man, Bella knew that Alice and Rose would definitely approve.

"Oh, you know, just enjoying my night." Bella said casually as she spun her bar stool to the side to be able to face the man as they talked.

"No one to enjoy it with then?" The man asked as he leaned towards her, obviously getting into the conversation.

"Here you go miss," The bartender spoke, "I brought you two extras, so you would have the drink available if you wanted some extras." Bella turned to the side to see the bartender setting the three drinks down, and she caught a glimpse of his name tag, scripted in a nice dark print was the name Tommy.

"Thank you, Tommy." Bella said as she grabbed one of the drinks and downed it immediately. Bella reached for another glass of alcohol before a hand shot out and grabbed hers, stopping her in mid-reach. Bella looked down at the large creamy colored hand holding hers. Bella slowly allowed her eyes to trace the hand all the way up to the person's face, and wasn't surprised to see her 'mystery man' as the culprit.

"Are you sure you want to drink all of that?" He asked sternly as he looked straight into her eyes. Bella tried to focus her gaze on anything, but the man's perceptive eyes. She didn't like how the man was looking at her. Almost like he was staring into her soul. She was growing a little irritated at the stranger who was questioning her motives. If he knew why she was drinking, then he wouldn't of stopped her. Feeling a little annoyed, she looked over at him and snidely gave him the answer to his question.

"I ordered them for a reason."

Immediately, she felt the man's hand leave hers and she inwardly sighed in relief. Right now, she didn't need anyone getting in her way of a good night. All she wanted to do was drink, and go home with someone, and waking up happy. That is all she wanted. She didn't want someone patrolling how much she was drinking, or telling her what she can and can't do tonight. This was her life, and for tonight, she was going to live it how she wanted.

"Well if you say so. I'm feeling a little left out here, so I'm going to order one of my own." The man said smiling at her. Bella downed her third and fourth shot by the time the man got is first. Bella was feeling a little buzzed, but not even close to what she wanted to feel, so she helped herself to two more shots. As Bella got her fifth and sixth shots laid out in front of her, she watched as the man next to her downed three in a row like it was nothing. _He's like a drinking machine!_ Bella thought with a little amusement at the man's drinking skills.

"Do you find something funny?" The man asked with mock annoyance.

"Oh, of course not." Bella responded after she downed her fifth shot.

"Damn, you really know how to put them away, don't you?" The man asked after he watched her take her shot.

"Me?" Bella asked with disbelief, "what about you? You are taking three shots at a time, and you are having no difficulty with it!"

"Oh you know I just have so many skills, and they don't all have to do with drinking." The man said with a wink, and Bella didn't fail to miss the double meaning hidden in his words.

"Hm... I wouldn't mind seeing those skills sometime." Bella said as she giggled. She could really start to know the alcohol was having an effect on her, and she found her mind getting cloudier and cloudier with every minute that passed.

"Oh really?" The man asked as he leaned in towards Bella.

"Yea, really." Bella responded as she too leaned forward.

"I don't know if you will be able to handle them." The man smirked.

"Oh please, " Bella said waving her hand in the air, "I can handle anything, even your lame abilities."

"Lame?" The blond haired man asked as his eyes opened wide, "I think I am going to need to prove you otherwise, I think we should take this to a more private place."

"What's wrong with showing me in public?" Bella asked before she could stop herself.

"I don't think the public would be able to handle my amazing capabilities." The azure eyed man with perfect features said as he extended his hand towards Bella.

"Shall we go then?"

"Yes, we shall." Bella said as she grabbed the man's hand.

**xx**

Edward walked up to the bar, and saw a short red headed woman standing behind the counter. She seemed like she wasn't taking any ones order, so he waved his hand in the air, effectively getting her attention. Edward watched as she blew a large bubble with her gum as she walked over to service him.

"What can I get cha'?" The woman asked from behind the counter-top with a happy go lucky smile on her face as she chewed her gum like a cow. Edward lightly ran a hand through his hair as he looked through all the possible beverages he could drink. His eyes scanned the shelf of alcohol across the back wall, and picked out exactly what he wanted. "I'll take an Aviation." Edward said.

"Sure thing, buddy." The woman said with a wink as she went right to the shelf to grab the necessary alcohol to make Edward's drink. Meanwhile, Edward turned around and allowed his gaze to sweep over the whole club. He took note of the private rooms available for couples to talk, and decided he would check those out, considering he had nothing better to do. The rooms were located all the way at the back of the club, down a secluded dimmed hall.

"Here you go, sir." The lady's voice spoke, breaking Edward's thoughts. He shook his head a couple times to clear his mind, and turned around to smile at the woman and retrieve his drink. He also handed her a little tip, which made her face light up immediately. Edward took a sip of his brew, and allowed the burning sensation to slowly warm his throat and insides as it made it's way down to his stomach. "So good." Edward annotated to himself as he swirled the contents around in the glass.

He made his way down the steps again and weaved his way through the throng of intoxicated people. As he tried to get through a large mosh pit, a woman latched onto him, and started grinding against him. Edward looked down disgusted at the woman and noticed that she was very drunk. _Sucks for her_. Edward thought with a light chuckle. He lightly pushed her away, and continued his journey through the crowd. Realizing that he has only traveled about 20 feet in two minutes, he gave up on his little journey to the back of the club.

He still had about another 100 feet go, and he would rather go sit down and enjoy his drink, rather than dealing with drink idiots. Edward spun around and started pushing his way through the heavily populated dance floor, trying to make it back to his booth in once piece.

Finally sitting down after a long trip through the people, Edward was absolutely tired, and he had already finished the rest of his drink. He looked down at his silver watch and saw that it was 10:30. The night was still young, but Edward was getting ready to call it a night until he heard a very familiar voice chattering in the background.

It was that of a man, and he knew he had heard it somewhere before, but he couldn't place a face with the voice. He was about to stand up and leave, until he heard it again. Once he heard the voice for the second time, he knew precisely who it was. Shivers made their way down his spine, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Edward began to hyperventilate as his heartbeat sped up. His hands began to get warm and sweaty, and Edward loosened the collar of his shirt. He raised his forearm to his forehead and wiped away the excess sweat that began to accumulate above his brow.

Wanting to make sure he was correct about his assumptions, Edward quickly turned his head to the side and chanced a glance at the man sitting behind his booth. Edward promptly recognized the man's blond hair.

He felt his nerves increase tenfold as his mind began to work a mile a minute as he turned his head back to his table. Millions of memories flooded back into Edward's mind as the man started talking again. Edward tried to block them out, but they just kept on coming back. Memories Edward desired he would never have to live with ever again. Suddenly, they all stopped when Edward heard the familiar voice of a woman speak.

"Of course I'll go home with you tonight."

Edward knew exactly whom the woman was by the pleasant sound of her voice, and the soft laughter that came after her sentence that sounded like bells. Edward's eyes grew as wide as allowed, and he felt as though his life was going to end at that exact moment.

_His _Bella was planning on spending the night with Carlisle.

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Wow, that took me such a long time to write. I had a HUGE writers block, and I have started to plan out/write another story, and I spent all my time working on that rather than this story. Don't worry though because I am going to be kicking it up with my updates. I know it gets irritating when you have to wait so long for an update, and I get irritated when it takes me so long to be able to update. I am hoping to have the next chapter out as soon as possible! Let me know what you thought!

Please, please review! Let's see if I can break my record of 144 reviews for one chapter! Also, receiving reviews means the world to me. :D

-- come back runningxx


	13. Chapter Thirteen

I'm back! I am sorry about the long wait, but I had finals to end the school year. I am done with school though, yes!

This chapter is filled with action, I promise!

Now, on to the story!

* * *

**Once Upon a One Night Stand**

_-Chapter Thirteen-_

Edward sat there stunned for several moments trying to take in all the information, but it was very hard for him to process it. He could feel a headache coming on, and had a nagging need to obtain another drink.

He still couldn't believe that Bella, Bella Swan was sitting with Edward's biggest enemy. Not only that but the woman actually was planning on having sex with his stepfather.

_There was no way that Bella is currently thinking about having a one-night stand with my stepfather._ Edward thought worriedly. He started to run his hands through his hair, and chew on his nails. A nervous habit he has picked up over the years.

For some reason, the information being thrown at him was too surprising that Edward couldn't even think about it. He knew that she was drunk, but it just irked him that his stepfather is the reason why Bella's father is dead, but she would still go home with him. He knew it was a rash way of thinking, but it just irritated him.

A though that really puzzled him was the thought of Carlisle being out of jail so early. _Wasn't he supposed to get out of jail next week anyway?_ Edward began to ponder the thought, but was knocked out of his thinking state when he heard a giggle erupt from Bella. _What the hell does he think he is doing? _Edward thought thinking of Carlisle.

Edward wanted to bad just to go over there so bad to take Bella into his arms, and take her away from the heartless monster. However, Edward wasn't going to lie, he was a little nervous. He wasn't worried that Bella would reject his orders, because he knew that she was too drunk that she probably wouldn't even recognize him, or he hoped. Edward was just a little worried to finally face his long-term nemesis.

He hasn't seen the man for three years now, and he knew it was not going to be a pretty confrontation when they see each other for the first time. There was so much animosity between them that Edward knew neither of them would hold back anything when that first confrontation finally happens.

_I really don't want to deal with him_. Edward thought as he began to get annoyed. Edward racked a shaky hand through his already tangled bronze locks, and let out a staggered breath. Tonight was supposed to be a good night, but Carlisle just had to show up at the same club as Bella and him, and Carlisle just had to pick Bella to take home with him.

There was loud moan that came form the booth behind Edward's, except it was that of a man. Edward immediately knew that Bella was the main cause, and his mind began to work in overdrive. Edward's ears tried to block out the blaring music in the background as he just tried to pick up sounds coming from behind his booth. He heard another low moan, and he was about ready to snap Carlisle in half.

The thought of Bella being with anyone else infuriated him, and overpowered any other conflicting emotions he was feeling at that moment. Edward's hands curled into tight fists and his knuckles started to turn a sickly pale white color. Rage started to bubble in the pit of his stomach, sending waves of anger throughout his whole body. The temperature seemed to raise about 10 degrees as Edward's anger only grew exponentially. Bella was completely defenseless, and Carlisle was planning on taking advantage of her vulnerable state. _Hell no, I will never allow that to happen to my Bella. He's a sick bastard, and I won't let him touch her ever again. _

Edward abruptly stood up, not caring if Carlisle saw him. Edward took a couple steps to the left so he was standing right in front of Carlisle's booth. Neither of the occupants has yet to notice Edward's presence, nor did they give off the hint that they would any time soon. They looked to be enjoying themselves a little too much. Edward continued to look down at the make-out session, and watched in slow motion as Carlisle's hand slowly started to make its way beneath Bella's blue satin dress, and began to see red.

The only thing worse than thinking about Bella being with another man was actually seeing it. Edward took a step towards Carlisle and raised his fist in the air. He grasped Carlisle's muscular shoulder in his grasp, and propelled his fist towards Carlisle's head. Instead of knocking out Carlisle like Edward wanted to, the stepfather quickly spun around and grabbed Edward's hand. Before Edward could even register what was happening, Edward was pinned to the tabletop with Carlisle on top of him.

"Did you actually think you would be able to knock me out like that?" Carlisle spoke into Edward's ear. "I thought I trained you better than that, Edward." Carlisle sneered.

"You just got lucky." Edward spat at his stepfather, and groaned when Carlisle applied more pressure to Edward's back, making his body push deeper into the wooden table.

"I would ask what you are doing over here, but I already think I know the reason." Carlisle said as he motioned his head towards the now scared woman curled up in the corner of the booth with a terrified look on her face.

"Now, Bella, be a good girl and wait for me in the limo parked outside." Carlisle ordered as he motioned his hand towards the exit of the club for emphasis.

"Bella, stay here." Edward commanded in a stern voice. There was no way in hell he would ever allow Bella to get near this man again, let alone in the same car, where they would be going back to Carlisle's residence.

"I don't think I was speaking to you." Carlisle barked at Edward and quickly turned his attention back to Bella. "Did I stutter? I told you to wait for me in the car!"

"Don't move, Bella!" Edward yelled at her, but quickly shut his mouth when Carlisle yelled at him and slammed his head against the wooden table. Edward groaned in pain and rolled his head to the side to help alleviate some of the pain. However, Carlisle was nowhere near being done with Edward yet. He picked him up and threw him to the floor and placed his foot on top of Edward's back, preventing him from going anywhere.

"Move, now!" Carlisle yelled at Bella as he held his fist in the air.

Edward turned his head to the side and watched in horror as Bella silently stood up and slowly started walking away from them. "Damn it." Edward cursed under his breath as he watched Bella's retreating form disappear behind the throng of dancing people.

"Now, back to you," Carlisle quickly turned his attention back to Edward, "I really don't appreciate you barging in on me like that." The blond man said as he applied more pressure onto Edward's now aching back.

"I'm not going to allow Bella to go home with scum like you." Edward spoke evenly. Even with Carlisle digging into Edward's back like the way he was, Edward wasn't about to show Carlisle any sign of weakness. After all, the blond monster was the one who taught Edward not to show any pain in the first place.

"Me? Scum?" Carlisle asked as if he hadn't heard the word before, but a large grin promptly swept across his face. "At least I didn't kill her father." The man finished speaking with a dark chuckle.

Edward's hands clenched into tight fists, causing the veins in his hands to become more visible. It seemed as though a knife has just pierced Edward's heart as the syllables spoken turned into words and the words formed into a message that shattered Edward's world. "You asshole." Edward growled as he reached behind his back and clasped Carlisle's ankle in his hand. Edward struggled but effectively pulled the man's foot to the side, allowing Edward to move from his compromising position. Taking advantage of Carlisle's disadvantage, Edward spun himself around to he was looking up at Carlisle.

"Oh, fancy move." Carlisle said sarcastically once he finally got his foot free from Edward's bone-crushing hold.

The blue-eyed man lifted his foot into the air, and was about to smash it into Edward's face, but Edward grabbed Carlisle's foot and threw him to the ground and pinned the elder man to the floor. "I know, thanks."

"Why you little—" Carlisle was cut off as a large fist collided with his face, making him see stars. Edward briskly climbed off the man and gave him a sharp kick in the right side of his body before he left the scene in search of Bella.

He stood on the VIP veranda and had a birds-eye view of the whole club. His eyes frantically scanned over the premises, but he didn't spot her anywhere. Edward started panicking. He knew that someone would at least try and grab her. She was drunk, defenseless, and beautiful. Who wouldn't try and grab her? "God damn it, where the hell is she?" Edward cursed as he did one last sweep of the crowd before he leaped down the stairs to the main level.

He started fishing his way though the large sea of people, making his way towards the exit. Luckily, there was a large break in the crowd, and Edward peaked through it just long enough to catch a fleeting glimpse of blue silk shining in the overhead lighting. She was walking out of the entrance stumbling, and there was a veiled man who was hot on her heels. "Shit."

Edward picked up his pace as he tried to keep an eye on Bella. As he was speeding, a large crowd of mosh-pitters gathered around him and started to dance, erasing Bella from his line of sight Edward tried to break free out of their circle, but he found himself trapped in the middle. Edward's jaw tightened visibly as he ground his teeth together in impatience. He grabbed one of the obnoxious men and pushed him to the floor, creating a gap where he could escape. Edward didn't waste any time as he picked up his pace again, and hulled his ass out of the club.

When the cool air of the night hit his face, he didn't feel relief as most people would. Instead, he felt an adrenaline rush as he looked up and down the sidewalk and saw no sign of Bella. He raked his hand through his hair, and looked towards the bodyguard who was giving him a quizzical look. "Have you seen a woman in a blue dress and brown hair just walk out of here?" Edward asked in a rush.

"Yea, I did, she walked down that way. There was a creepy man who was following behind her. If I were you, I would watch—" The man's voice drifted from Edward's ears as he flew down the sidewalk in the direction he was told Bella went. Edward squinted his eyes as he tried to look further down the darkened street. Luckily, he was able to see a glimpse of one large figure pushing another small figure, and Edward sped up his pace drastically.

"Get away from her!" Edward yelled once he was at least twenty feet away from the two figures. Edward watched as the man's face shot up in surprise at the invading noise. However, the man made no move to step away from Bella. Instead, he pushed her up against a wall and pushed his body hard against hers.

"Edward, please, help me!" Bella yelled as he visibly struggled to get away from the man, but the mystery man quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shut up, bitch!" The man yelled at Bella.

"Get off her!" Edward yelled as he came up behind the man and punched him to the ground, straddled the man, and continued to throw powerful punches into the man's face.

"Edward!" Bella yelled at the bronze haired man, but there was no avail. Edward's green eyes began to set ablaze, and quickly came a life as determination and hate only grew. Bella knew that if she didn't cut into this now, then Edward would never stop his assault. However, seeing what Edward was doing for her, made her insides tingle with delight, but she knew there were more important things to worry about now.

"Edward, stop!" Bella yelled at him, but same as the last time, he didn't stop. Instead, his punches only got more powerful. Bella looked down at the victim and had to cringe. His face was drenched in his own blood and Edward's fists were covered in the red liquid. The stench of the blood made it's way up to Bella's nose and she began to feel queasy, she never took the smell of blood lightly.

"Edward, stop it, please!" Bella yelled as she flung her body onto Edward's as a way to get him to wake up from his trance. Edward landed on the ground flat on his back, and Bella tumbled onto him.

"Bella…" Edward breathed in her ear, "I am so sorry." Edward finished as he brushed her brown hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"F-for what?" Bella stuttered. The intense way he was looking at her made her loose all thoughts she was thinking.

"Dragging you into this mess, because of me, everyone is coming after you now and you're life is in danger." Edward said sadly. "Tonight, this would've never happened to you if it wasn't for me. Just know that I will always protect you. Never, ever will I let anyone come close to you again, I can't stand it when other men come after you. I can't stand it when they try to hurt you."

"Why do you always to all of this for me?" Bella asked as her hands came up and ran across Edward's cut cheek. The gesture just seemed so natural to Bella.

"Because, Bella… I—"

"Edward!" A deep voice suddenly called out scaring Edward and Bella, "get your ass back here now!"

"Shit!" Edward cursed aloud as he reached up too his cheek to grab Bella's hand. "We have to go right now, that's Carlisle."

Bella nodded slightly and stumbled as she climbed off of Edward, but he was there to catch her before she fell. He took her small hand and grasped it into his larger one as they both started running down the sidewalk. Edward pulled his phone out of his dress pants pocket, and dialed the number to his limo with one hand.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked as she gripped Edward's hand tighter.

"Calling my limo." Edward responded as he listened to the dial tone.

"Where are we going to go?" Bella asked, slightly out of breath from all the running.

"My place." Bella coughed at the statement, but Edward quickly reassured her that it wasn't for what she was thinking it was for. He was really bring her there because she would be more protected at his place rather than her apartment.

"Be on the corner of Washington and 5th in five minutes." Edward ordered into the phone and quickly snapped it closed before slipping it into his pocket. As they continued to run down the block, Edward could hear Carlisle's loud shouts, and they were only getting louder. Carlisle was getting closer and closer to them.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked out of breath as Edward came to a sudden stop.

"You are drunk, and you shouldn't be running." Edward ordered.

"I'm not that drunk anymore." Bella commented.

"You had a lot to drink how can you not be drunk?" Edward questioned.

"I guess it is all the adrenaline that is clearing my head. Now, we don't have time to fight about this, we have to get out of here." Bella said as she dragged her brown eyes from Edward's face to the man running down the street yelling like a madman. He was at least a block away, but if they didn't get moving soon, then he would have no problem catching up to them.

Before Bella knew it, Edward hoisted her up in his arms and Bella instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. "Hang on spider monkey."

"Spider monkey?" Bella questioned with a light laugh.

"I couldn't think of anything else." Edward chuckled as turned his head and gave her a crooked grin. No matter how much Bella didn't want it to, her heart melted at the sight.

"Get back here you ass!" Edward heard Carlisle yell from behind them.

"Edward, he's starting to gain more on us." Bella lightly whispered into Edward's ear. She wasn't trying to get him scared; she just wanted him to know where Carlisle was.

"Don't worry, our limo is at the next block, we'll be okay." Edward must have said that very loudly because Carlisle commented on it immediately.

"Oh no you don't!" The blond man yelled as he fired his gun towards Edward and Bella. The sound echoed throughout the city, making Bella's head shoot up from Edward's shoulder in surprise.

"Oh shit, fuck, Edward!" Bella yelled, "he's got a gun!" Bella screeched as she hugged herself closer to the man. She could begin to feel tears stinging at the corner of her eyes, if something happened to Edward tonight, then it would be all her fault.

"I know it's nothing I can't handle." Edward said as he flashed her another heart warming smile, and quickly set her to the ground.

_How the hell can he be so calm in a situation like this?_ Bella thought with wonder as she looked up at Edward, she was practically shaking with fear and Edward looked perfectly calm.

"Go hide behind that newspaper stand." Edward ordered in a strict voice, leaving no room for any arguments.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Bella questioned nervously as she lightly placed her hand on Edward's chest.

"Yes, now get out of here, now." Edward ordered as he lightly pushed her in the direction of the metal newspaper stand.

"Please, just be careful!" Bella called out as she quickly ran towards the metal newspaper stand.

"Edward!" Carlisle's voice called out as his hands waved in the air frantically.

"Carlisle." Edward said coolly.

"I'm surprised you would even think of showing your face now that I am out of jail." Carlisle said once he stood 10 feet in front of Edward.

"I didn't know you would be out of jail so soon." Edward responded lightly kicking a stone that was next to his foot.

"Yea, they allowed me out earlier because I was so good to the staff. They all think I've changed." Carlisle said with a smirk.

"You and I both know that will never happen." Edward said.

"Indeed. Now, where is the girl?" Carlisle asked, turning his tone into a deadly one.

"You don't need to know." Edward said as he took a step towards Carlisle, giving him the signal that he wasn't planning on backing down anytime soon.

"I think I do. If I remember correctly, she made a promise to me that she was going home with me tonight."

"She did?" Edward asked with vengeance in his voice. "That's too bad considering she was drunk and she didn't know what she was saying. There is no way in hell she would ever go home with you when she is sober."

"I highly disagree with you." Carlisle said, "she will be going home with me whether she wants to or not."

"Over my dead body." Edward declared.

"Oh? raising the stakes are we now?" Carlisle asked. "You shouldn't be playing with fire." He finished as he toyed with his gun.

"You know what they say, only play with fire when you know how to put it out." Edward spat back.

"Hn. Some fires are harder to put out than others, you know." Carlisle responded.

"I can handle myself, I was trained by the best, remember?" Edward asked as he nudged his head towards Carlisle.

"Indeed, but did you really pick up on anything that I taught you?"

"I don't know, I guess you are going to find out." Edward smirked.

"You know, I would really like to sit here and play little boys games, but I really have bigger fish to fry."

"Really?"

"Yes, now if you were smart, you would get out of the way, if not then you might as well kiss your life goodbye." Carlisle said as he held up his gun and pointed it at Edward face.

"Oh please, you don't scare me." Edward said as waved his hand in the air, a very nonchalant action.

"Really, now?" Carlisle asked as he took a step forward, and placed his finger on the trigger. "You should know more than anyone how easy it would be for me to kill you right now after all you have done to me."

"And you should know how easy it would be for me to kill you right now after all the pain and suffering you have caused me over the years." Edward said as he reached into his front pocket, looking for his gun, but it wasn't in his pocket. He quickly tried his other pockets but he was unable to locate it. _Where the hell did it go? _Edward panicked as his hands started to shake.

"Thought you were strapped, huh?" Carlisle asked with a chuckle. "Looks like this is going to be even easier than I thought."

"You would never kill me." Edward said as he stood tall and faced Carlisle.

"Oh really? Now give me one reason why I wouldn't kill you now." Carlisle spoke.

"Because you need me to get into my mob." Edward declared.

A dark chuckle came from Carlisle as his eyes filled with amusement, "Contrary to your belief, I don't need you to take over your mob—," Carlisle stopped for a second and dropped the gun to his side as he had a thoughtful expression on his face, "I mean my mob."

"It's not yours anymore and when you were locked up, you were prohibited from taking over any other mob." Edward told Carlisle "I would've hoped you wouldn't forget that rule too soon."

"I don't follow the rules, and I would've hoped you wouldn't have forgotten that too soon either." Carlisle said as his facial expression turned into one of superiority. "Now, back to my point, I can easily snag the mob right under your nose because you don't have an heir to it."

Edward took an involuntary step back from Carlisle as realization shot through his features. The the mob would fall directly into Carlisle's hands if he were killed because there was no one else to take it over. If Edward had a son or daughter, then Carlisle would have to kill Edward and his child to be able to obtain the job. A nervous chill made its way down Edward's spine as he realized that Carlisle would kill Edward in a second if he could get his mob back.

Now that Edward stood there defenseless, Carlisle slowly raised the gun to Edward's face once more, and placed his hand on the trigger. "So sad that everything had to end this way, but being a mobster, life doesn't always go as planned. Say goodbye Edward."

A shot rang out throughout the streets, and the shrill of someone crying out in pain echoed throughout the vacated city. Dark clouds rumbled over the city skies, covering the moon from giving off any light, darkening the city. From here on out, things were no longer going to be the same.

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Wow. That took me a long time to write all that out. I hope you guys liked this chapter, let me know what you think! As for the voting, the poll has been closed and there was a clear winner: **Bella will be pregnant. **I do have some really good ideas for her pregnancy and it will definitely fit perfectly into the story.

I am on summer break which means the updates will be really quick! I hope to be updating every 4 to 5 days! :)

_Please review! -- come back runningxx_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

I don't know if you saw in my profile or not, but I have been out for a long time with going to friends' lake houses, going out of state to cousins' graduation parties and spending time with my friends. However, I am back now and I am ready to start writing again. :D

I hope you guys like this chapter, it took me forever to write. (literally)

* * *

**Once Upon a One Night Stand**

_-Chapter Fourteen-_

Edward just stood there numb and unfeeling as his eyes took in the sight of his hated stepfather laying on the pavement crying out in pain as he clutched his knee. Carlisle's forehead was scrunched and his eyes were closed as tightly as possible, trying as hard as he could to block out the pain. As much pain as Carlisle looked to be in, Edward couldn't feel any pity for him. Hence, the reason why he wasn't on the phone right now with 9-1-1 dialing for help. Throughout all the years of abuse that Edward had endured because of him, Edward stood here now, smiling down at the sight before him.

Carlisle applied pressure to the wound, but blood just continued to pour out of the entrance point of the bullet. His stepson shook his head, allowing his bronze locks to fall into his green eyes, but he immediately swept them out of his vision. He only watched Carlisle for a few more moments before turning around to see if Bella was okay. She was leaning against the newspaper stand with her head in her hands with Edward's silver gun laying on top of the rusted top.

"Bella?" Edward whispered softly moving toward her body with precaution. Getting closer to her, he was able to pick up the sounds of her sniffling, and watched as she wiped some tears away from her eyes using her fist. She then proceeded to wipe her wet fist on her dress and Edward muffled a small chuckle.

"Edward, I am so sorry." Bella whispered, her voice shook with every word she uttered.

"Shhh. Baby, it's okay. Why did you take my gun though?" Edward questioned. He moved behind her and started rubbing her shoulders as a way to console her.

"I-I was nervous, so I took your gun..." Bella trailed off, her voice becoming quieter till Edward wasn't able to hear it.

"I am so glad you did, but you could have shot yourself. You could have almost shot me." Edward lightly chastised. He didn't want Bella to be pissed at him for chastising her, but he just wanted her to know what the consequences could have been.

"I am.." Bella paused and her eyes reflected sadness, "..was the daughter of a police chief, he taught me how to shoot a gun when I was younger." Bella said as she picked up the gun and looked at it, most likely reliving some memories from when she was younger. No words could even describe the amount of guilt Edward felt at that moment. He had no idea what to say or do, because after all, he was the reason for her sadness right now and that killed him inside.

"Here, let me take that from you." Edward said as he wrapped his hands around her waist and moved his hands towards the gun Bella was holding onto. She was reluctant to give Edward the gun at first, but after Edward tugged on it again, she let go.

"Edward, thank you. For everything." Bella said after a little pause. She turned around in Edward's arms and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"What did I do?" Edward asked as he placed the gun into his back pocket and his hands on Bella's hips.

"You could have just let me go home with Carlisle earlier, but you didn't. You stayed and protected me, " Bella said and she placed her hands on Edward's chest, "thank you for that."

"I will always protect something that belongs to me." Edward said as he bend his head down and nipped at Bella's neck, a little way of marking her as his.

"Who said I belonged to you?" Bella asked as her arms trailed up Edward's chest and wrapped around his neck, pulling him toward her.

"I did." Edward declared as he started to place kisses all over her neck.

"Edward," Bella moaned, "we should get out of here."

"I know, I just don't want you to leave me yet." Edward said and dropped his head onto Bella's shoulder and nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent.

"I don't think I could leave even if I wanted to." Bella whispered and lightly kissed Edward's jaw.

_That's just the alcohol speaking._ Edward tried to convince himself. Bella was definitely still drunk, right? He wasn't completely sure. Her breath smelled of alcohol but her speech and body movements were fine. If he was planning on taking her back to his condo, he wouldn't be able to control himself if she provoked him. He didn't want to take advantage of her while she was drunk. He already did that once, and look where that got him. He has been going through hell ever since. Edward lifted his head off Bella's shoulder and stood up straight.

"I guess we should head out."

"Yea..." Bella trailed off, "are we still going back to your place?"

A delicious shiver made its way down Edward's spine at the thought, although he tried not to get himself too excited. He would try to keep his self control, and only make a move when Bella was absolutely sure that she wanted to. He wasn't going to force her into something that she would regret in the morning. If he wanted to prove himself worthy of having her then he didn't want to ruin that chance by not being able to control his hormones. Usually, that shouldn't be a problem for a 24 year-old man right? Wrong. When it came to Bella, Edward felt as thought he was a teenage boy again, the smallest things turned him on and got him a little excited... down there.

"Hey, I think we should head out." Bella said repeating Edward's words from earlier and effectively tearing him away from his thoughts. He shook his head a couple of times as a way to focus on the task in front of him. He stuck out his hand for Bella to take and was happy to feel her hand come in contact with his, and he couldn't help but think about how perfectly their hands fit together.

"Where is the limo picking us up at?" Bella questioned as the sounds of Carlisle yelling started to fade with each step they took.

"Up at the next block. The car stopped by the sidewalk up by the road is it." Edward said pointing to a large black car that Bella could barely make out. If Edward didn't point out the car then she wouldn't have guessed that it was a limo.

"How can you see that and know it was your limo?" Bella asked, "I could barely see it."

"You can't tell?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"No." Bella responded a little sceptical of what Edward's answer was going to be.

"Have you ever worn glasses before?" Edward asked.

"No, I have never needed them... or so I though. I haven't had my eyes check in awhile." Bella admitted.

"Then I think we should take you to get your eyes checked, I can set up an appointment and take you." Edward said nonchalantly as they continued to stroll down the sidewalk. They weren't worried about Carlisle the least bit because his leg was damaged, and he wouldn't be able to move even if he wanted to. After Edward's comment, Bella was speechless for a little while thinking about his words. Edward was starting to worry why Bella wasn't responding to him decided to ask. "What?"

"You said that you would set up an eye appointment for me and take me there." Bella said.

"Yea, what's wrong with that?" Edward asked.

"No, there's nothing wrong with that. Its just that I still don't forgive you for what happened to my father. I know you didn't have a choice in the matter, but I just... I want you to know that I haven't forgiven you yet, and I hope I wasn't giving you any wrong ideas back there." Bella said as she looked at Edward. She saw the usual sparkle in his eye disappear when she was finished talking, and she immediately wanted to take back her words. She didn't mean for them to come out as harsh as they did. Bella was about to say something to Edward, but he rushed her to it.

"I don't expect you to forgive me. I know what I did was horrible and wrong, but I can't take back what has already happened. Believe me, if I could go back in time to that day, I never would've killed your father. Ever. I do want you to know that if I was given you the chance to make up for what I did, then I would spend the rest of my life making up what I owe to you." Edward said sincerely. He has never felt so strongly about a woman before, and he's be damned if he ever lost her. He knew the chances of her wanting him in her life were so small, but he would take what she gave him.

The sad part about it all was if Bella didn't want Edward romantically, and she chose to be with another man, Edward knew he would never go for another woman. Instead, he would still spend his time at Bella's side making everything up to her just so he could see her beautiful face, hear her beautiful laugh, enjoy her beautiful smile, but most of all just to see her happy. Edward didn't feel as though he needed to find a new woman, because the object of his affections was standing right next to him.

When Edward finally snapped out of his trance, Bella and him were already in the limo on their way back to Edward's condo. He hated whenever that happened, when you get into a deep thought, you still function correctly, but you totally forget about the world around you. When you finally come back to your senses, you have no idea what you just did.

"Glad to see you finally came back to Earth." Bella said smiling over at Edward, but he noticed that the smile really didn't reach her eyes like it normally did, and he knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"What makes you think there is something wrong?" Bella asked back, her eyes shifting to the side avoiding eye contact with him.

"Your eyes didn't sparkle like they normally do when you smile." Edward blurted out before he could register what he was saying. "Listen, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Edward finished shaking his head.

"No, I'm glad you did," Bella said as her eyes held a softness in them, "What I said earlier, I didn't mean for it to come out like the way it did. I just... I'm so confused on what to do." Bella said as she took a deep breath and lightly let it out. "Edward, do you love me?"

"More than anything in the world." Edward said it so sincerely that Bella knew how much Edward really did love her. Before anyone was able to register anything else, Bella was already out of her seat, and was kissing Edward with such a heated passion that it would even burn the world below. She lightly sucked Edward's bottom lip into her mouth and nibbled on it, drawing a light moan from Edward. The sound made its way right to Bella's already heated core, and the passion she was kissing Edward with only grew.

Edward dropped his hands to Bella's hips where he grasped them in his hold and rubbled soothing circles with his thumbs over her hip bone. Bella broke away from the kiss and tried to calm her breathing as she looked deep into Edward's eyes.

"Do you want to know what you do to me, Bella?" Edward asked as he let go of her hips and sought out one of her hands with both of his. Once the hand was located, Edward brought it up to his lips and kissed each fingertip. When he was finished, he slowly moved the hand down and placed it on his chest right where his heart was beating. Through his shirt and skin, Bella could feel Edward's heart racing at an unrealistic rate. Bella was getting worried and was about to say something to him, but he spoke first.

"Only you can make my heart beat so fast." Edward said softly as he placed his other hand over Bella's. "Everything you do, excites me and makes my heart beat uncontrollably. I've never met anyone on this planet that makes me feel the way you do, I don't want you to think that I am after you because you are a conquest. I want you to know that what I feel for you is real, it always has been, and it always will."

"Edward..." Bella trailed off as she felt the honestly of his words roll off him in waves. She was really at a loss for words, and she didn't want to say something super cheesy that would ruin the moment, so she just kept her mouth shut. However, she could not stop the corner of her eyes from stinging and forming tears. In a matter of moments, her vision became cloudy and she blinked her eyes a couple times, the access water forming into tears as they streamed down her cheeks.

"Baby, I don't want you to cry. I didn't mean to make you sad." Edward whispered in Bella's ear as he wiped away her tears for the second time that night.

"I'm not sad, it's just that I'm so confused right now, and I don't know what to do." Bella whispered as more tears fell from her eyes, "what I'm feeling right now is.. confusing me."

"Bella, you don't need to feel pressured to say anything back to me." Edward said as he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"I know, I want to but it's just that I feel guilty, I feel as though I shouldn't be with you. I feel guilty every time I tell myself that I will stay away from you, knowing deep down that I can't."_ So much for not trying to sound cheesy_. Bella thought. Edward's head lifted up from it's previous position and his eyes looked deep into hers, so deep that Bella felt as though her whole soul was exposed to him.

"I can't stay away from you Edward, and I'm starting to realize that I don't want to either." Bella said a little breathlessly, the way he was looking at her with such intensity was making her loose her breath.

"Then don't." Edward whispered easily. "Stay with me, stay with me forever." The last word came out as a muffled whisper as Edward buried his head in her hair. If she didn't strain her ears, then he never would've heard what he said.

"Edward, I don't know-"

"Shhh. Just tonight then, just stay with me tonight." The way Edward spoke to her just then, made her want to forget everything and just pretend like everything was alright... just for one night. Pretend that what happened in the past was totally forgotten, and they were two different people who met at a different time under different circumstances.

One thing was for sure, if she stayed with him tonight then they would be doing things far from _innocent_. Maybe Edward wasn't even thinking about having sex with her, but she knew that once they were up in his sanctuary that memories of that one night would come floating back to both of them, and what would happen would be beyond their control.

"I'd love to." Bella whispered as she looked into Edward's eyes, which began to smolder once they heard her answer fall from her lips.

"Good, now I can make you mine. All mine." Edward said with determination in his voice as his eyes raked over her body with pure lust shining in his eyes, and Bella immediately knew that Edward would be unleashing his inner beast tonight. Before she knew it, she could begin to feel a tingling sensation in the lower part of her body. _Damn..._

**xx**

The limo ride towards Edward's home went by very quickly, mostly because Edward was yelling at the driver to go way over the speed limit, and threatened his job if he didn't. Bella felt bad for the man, and was going to say something to Edward about it, but that was before he put his hands on her.

When the limo came to a screeching halt in front of Edward's building, Bella climbed out of the vehicle and she started walking the opposite way. She heard Edward rustling with something, then she heard the door slam and Edward calling after her.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked her with authority in his voice.

"Home." Bella croaked out as she tried to bite back her smile. She really wanted to know what Edward would do if she messed around with him a little.

"Oh no you don't." Edward said as she could hear his feet hitting the concrete below his feet at a quick pace as he ran to catch up to her. Bella thought he was just going to turn her around and escort her to the building, but what he did do was completely unexpected. He grabbed her by her waist, quickly turned her around, lifted her up, and threw her over his strong muscular shoulder making Bella yell in protest.

"Put me down this instant!" Bella yelled at Edward as she kicker her legs and punched his back as hard as she was able to.

"You have already upset me and I highly doubt you want to dig your hole any deeper." Edward said using a very relaxed voice... _too relaxed_.

To prevent Bella from kicking Edward in the face, he wrapped his other arm around her legs to hold them down, and he shifted her a little bit to try and make himself more comfortable as he prepared to carry her up to his suite. As the couple entered through the doors of the building, Bella could feel every ones gaze on both her and Edward. She grimaced, her butt was in the air and probably everyone in the lobby was getting a free show right now. To prove her theory correct, she lifted her head and looked into the glass of the door to see the reflection of all the people in the lobby looking at them. Bella put her head down, and tried to veil her face from all the people as a deep blush colored her cheeks.

**xx**

When Edward and Bella finally made it into the sanctuary of his apartment, there was no time wasted once the door was closed behind them both. He pushed her up against the foyer wall, and some of the objects on the surface shook from the amount of force used. However, Edward didn't even care as he went in for the kill. He stalked towards her and placed both of his hands against the wall next to her face effectively blocking her moving anywhere. He moved forward and pressed his forehead to hers and looked deep into her eyes.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this day." Edward said truthfully as he continued staring into her eyes. His gaze dropped her her full lips which parted as soon as he allowed his gaze to fall upon them.

"Me neither.." Bella whispered softly, and her answer surprised Edward. He knew that she had an inner conflict with herself concerning him, but he didn't expect her to say something like that. _Maybe she felt awkward and the need to just say something._ Edward thought.

Edward lightly grasped her chin and pulled her lips closer to his, and caught them in a searing kiss. Edward allowed once of his hands to break away from the wall and stroked it down from her cheek and neck. Edward, not wanting to wait any longer, deepened the kiss with no problem by stroking her lips with his tongue before she opened for his explorations.

He heard Bella sigh lightly before she buried her hands in his already tangled bronze locks. He pushed their bodies together, and Bella only started to crave more of him with each second. She could begin to feel the tingling sensation in her lower body starting to take over, and all she could think about was reaching her zenith when the man in front of her.

Edward then dropped his hand to her thigh and trailed his hand north as he pushed up the hem of her dress with his movements. It didn't take him long to reach his destination, and when he did, he felt his cock harden even more. He allowed his hand to cup her dripping sex, and he felt himself grunt in approval at the amount of moisture already gathered there. "God.. you're so _wet_ for me."

"I'm always wet for you Edward." Bella said in a husky voice, slowly moving her hips as a way to create some friction. She heard Edward groan and felt him push her panties to the side.

"Did you get wet when Carlisle was touching you today?" Edward asked with malice in his voice as he roughly pushed two fingers into her heated core and quickly retracted them before pushing them back into her tight hole. Bella found it hard to answer Edward's question because when he put his hands on her, it was mind numbing.

"Did you?" Edward asked bitterly, breaking their kiss to ask the question. He added another finger into her hot core, stretching her a little to fit his inserted digits. Edward then sunk to his knees in front of her not slowing his pace as he shoved his fingers in and out of her.

"No." Bella said as she clenched her teeth and eyes tightly. There was nothing that she was able to grab onto now, so she fisted her hands in her own hair, roughly pulling on her strands.

"Who do you get wet for?" Edward asked but it came out more like an order. "Say my name." Edward finished as he started to rub vigorous circles on her clit making her cry out and throw her head from side to side.

"Edward!" Bella screamed his name, but she soon whimpred when Edward pulled his hand away. She watched as Edward extracted his fingers from her and slowly brought them to his lips where he poked his tongue out and tasted her essence.

"Mmmm you taste heavenly, love." Edward said as he brought his fingers back up to his mouth and licked them clean, all the while keeping eye contact with Bella. He watched as she was entranced with the movements of his mouth, and he finally released his fingers with a loud 'pop'. "I can't wait to delve into that delicious pussy of yours, and make you scream my name over and over again as I fuck you with my tongue."

Edward visibly watched as Bella trembled from his words and it only boosted his ego with the reactions he was able to pull out of her. He then continued to talk dirty to her has his hands started to undo the rest of her dress. "Then once I'm done lapping up your delicious juices, I'm going to fuck you so hard that the whole city of Seattle will hear you as you scream _my_ name." Edward finished breathlessly in her ear.

The brunette woman moaned loudly at the bronze haired man's words. She was dying for her release and just hearing him say all the things he wanted to do to her made her want to climax on the spot, but she held it back knowing that would be very embarrassing. Bella closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down, but that plan was thrown out of the window when his mouth came in contact with her sensitive clit. He sucked the swollen but into her mouth and bit down causing her to scream loudly. Then, he slowly licked his way down to her dripping pussy and drilled his tongue into her without warning. Bella was throwing her head from side to side as her hands fisted in Edward's hair as she held him close to her womanhood. Edward didn't let up on his pace, and brought his hand up to her clit and began teasing it to heighten her pleasure.

"Do you like that?" Edward growled against her hot sex. "Do you like it when I fuck your pussy with my mouth?"

"Yesss! ugh god Yes..I'm... gonna.."

"Who do you belong to?" Edward asked harshly as he continued to pleasure her with his mouth.

"Edward!" Bella screamed as she reached her first orgasm. It rocketed through her, making her body shake with spasms as she rode it out as Edward finished lapping up the rest of her sweet juices, but she was ready to go again in a matter of second when she looked into Edward's lust-filled eyes. Her breathing started picking up and her mouth parted as she breathed through her mouth.

"Edward?"

"Mmmm?"

"Umm.." Bella didn't really know how to say this.

"What? What do you want?" Edward asked as his eyes grew as dark as midnight as his eyes racked over her body.

"Edward... I want to feel your thick cock pound in and out of me as I scream your name."

"Good girl," Edward cooed, "my name and my name only because you are mine."

"Yes, Edward, I'm only yours." Bella confirmed as she looked down at Edward with hooded eyes.

With one look like that, Edward stood up, had her thrown over his shoulder again, and he was quickly moving to his bedroom where everything first started. He opened the door, and quickly kicked it shut with his foot as he proceeded to his destination; the bed.

He threw Bella onto the mattress, and quickly covered her with his weight as his lips descended upon hers in a fiery kiss that only fueled the fire that was burning within the both of them. When they both broke away for some much needed oxygen, Edward began to trail kisses down her neck, alternating between kissing, nipping, and sucking.

Bella tangled her fingers into his hair, and massaged his scalp with her delicate fingers. She felt him trail his fingers along her neck, and across her shoulder blades until his hands came in contact with the back of her dress. Quickly noticing he wouldn't be able to get her dress off in her current position, Edward told..er... ordered her to turn around.

"Turn over." Edward ordered in her ear, and she immediately complied as she flipped her body over onto her stomach. "Now get on your knees." Edward said as he climbed off her body so she would be able to do so. As she began to sit up, Edward admired the feminine curve of her back as moved, and how her perky butt was pushed out towards him. He moved forward and placed his hands on her hips as he gave them a light squeeze as he slowly trailed his hands upwards. When his hands brushed over her bare shoulder blades, he massaged them a little before continuing up to the ties of her dress. Bella was getting excited and she made a sound that sounded like a whimper that immediately grabbed Edward's attention

"Is there something wrong, love?" He whispered in her ear as he lightly bit down on her earlobe, drawing a loud moan from her.

"No," She answered, "nothing at all."

Edward's eyes then focused on the ties of her dress, making quick work of them and pushing the dress down so it gathered around her hips. He then had her shimmy out of it, and lift her legs so he got discard the dress somewhere in his room.

"Turn around." Edward ordered again as he watched Bella with unmoving attention as she slowly turned around. As he was able to see more of the front of her body, he noticed that she was holding her arm across her breasts, hiding herself from him and he growled.

"Never hide yourself from me." He stated harshly as he snatched her arm away from her tits, making them bob a little with the quick movement, and Edward's mouth to water at their size. Sure, he has seen her naked before, but this time she seemed even more beautiful than before. Once she was facing him, he pushed her back onto the bed by her shoulders, and climbed over her again, his eyes solly focused on her breasts.

"You have the most exquisite tits." Edward said almost in a daze as he reached out and grabbed them, making Bella grunt and arch her back towards his touch.

"You like that don't you?" Edward asked as he massaged her mounds.

"Mmmm." Bella moaned as Edward caught both of her nipples in between his thumb and forefingers. He quickly went to work as he started to roll and pinch them with his skillful fingers. He could begin to hear her breathing pick up, and he could almost smell her arousal as he continued to pleasure her. Once she got used to his ministrations, he replaced on of his hands with his mouth and swirled his tongue around her hardened peak. He listened as she had a sharp intake of breath, which soon turned into a grunt when he sucked her bud into his mouth and bit down hard. She hissed at the sensation and roughly tugged on Edward's hair. That only fueled the fire and he continued to pleasure her one breast with his mouth as he worked his fingers on the other, but with more force. After about a minute, he switched positions.

Once he was finished, Bella sat back up onto her knees and reached her mouth up to capture Edward's in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around Edward's beck as his arms snaked around her waist to pull each other closer together. Edward groaned as he felt Bella's hardened nipples come in contact with his cotton covered chest.

"You're wearing too many clothes." Bella said once she broke the kiss to obtain some oxygen. Edward nodded at her statement and brought his hands up to the buttons of his shirt, but instead Bella grabbed his hands and forced them away.

"Allow me." She said with a devilish smirk, and within a matter of seconds Edward's shirt was being ripped in half. The buttons pelted the floor, making little clicking and spinning noises.

"Wha-" Before Edward could answer, Bella placed her index finger over his lips to silence him.

"Playback for ruining my dress the last time." Bella said with a wink before she dipped down and devoured Edward's mouth again. When they both pulled away, Bella brought her hands up to Edward's sculpted chest and began to trace along the contours of his muscles. She traced over all the dips and ridges before moving down to his nicely sculpted abs, applying kisses all the way down until she reached his pants. She slowly dragged her hands down, tracing over the path she just kissed, and allowed her hands to settle on his belt buckle. She smiled to herself when she saw the initials EC carved into the metal and she traced her fingers over it.

"You like it?" Edward questioned referring to the belt.

"Yea, but I think I'll like what's being held back better." Bella whispered as she allowed her gaze to fall upon the very large bulge in his pants, and smirked to herself when she slowly trailed her index finger downward, running over his erected cock. She heard him hiss upon contact, and looked up into his eyes to see them boring into hers. She has never seen someones eyes filled with more lust than Edward's right now.

She dropped her brown orbs from Edward's green ones, and busied herself with undoing his belt and opening his pants. She grabbed his boxers and pants in her hands, and she yanked them down his legs to his knees, and Edward kicked them off disposing of them on the floor. Bella then looked up at Edward's fully engorged member and moaned at the sight of him. He was so long and thick, she has never set her eyes on something more beautiful. Bella then settled herself back onto the bed, and opened her legs so Edward was standing between them. She chanced a glance at him and she saw a battle going on in his eyes. She knew what he was thinking, he wasn't sure if he should do this because he was worried about Bella's reaction in the morning.

"Fuck me, Edward." Bella said with no question in her voice, and no room for argument.

"As you wish." Edward smiled slightly as he placed his cock at her entrance and slowly started to slide himself in. He went slow, allowing her to adjust to his size.

"God...so...fucking..tight." Edward grunted as he pushed his cock into her. She felt like heaven around his dick, and he allowed himself to stay still for a couple moments once he was completely sheathed inside of her. Those had to be the longest seconds of his life as he tried no to move, the urge was so strong, but he held onto it with every but of resolve he had. He could begin to feel sweat gathering on his brow, and his manhood twitched inside of her. Edward looked at Bella's face and she nodded, urging him on.

He slowly pulled out, just so his head was inside of her, then he pushed himself back in. Bella moaned Edward's name loudly as she gripped his shoulders tightly, and wrapped her legs around him, locking her ankles together. He quickened his pace, and in no time he was slamming in and out of her. He bent his head, and took one of her swollen nipple into his mouth, and swirled his tongue around the already aroused bud. He slowly flicked his tongue across her nipple, and continued to play with her breast.

"Ohh Edward..Yes!" Bella screamed as Edward changed the angle, so he was hitting her sweet spot with ever powerful thrust. He reached his hands behind her, and grabbed onto the headboard to better balance himself, and fore more leverage and started to pump in and out of her tight hole relentlessly.

"Do you like it when I fuck you with my cock you little slut?" Edward asked in her ear before he bit down onto her earlobe and lightly tugged on it.

"Yes! oh I love it when you fuck my tight pussy!"

"Do you want to know why you love it so much?" Edward asked her as he trailed kisses along her neck. "Because you belong to me. Your pussy is mine. All mine." Edward grunted. Bella couldn't hold on any longer as she felt her lower muscles coil into knots, and she screamed Edward's name loudly as her walls contracted against his pulsing cock, making him hit his own release.

Bella looked up at Edward as he hit his orgasm, and couldn't help but admire the beauty above her. His head was thrown back as he yelled her name, the cords in his neck sticking out, and the sheen coat of sweat that covered his body. _Can this man be anymore beautiful?" _Bella wondered. When he finished riding out the rest of his orgasm, he slipped out of her womanhood, collapsed next to her, and spooned her from behind as he calmed his breathing down. He pulled the covers over them both, and wrapped his arm around Bella's waist.

"You are going to be the death of me." Edward whispered in her ear.

"Join the club." Bella said with a light chuckle which Edward joined in on. It was silent for a few more minutes, but it was a comfortable silence. In a matter of a few minutes, Bella heard Edward's breathing level out and she knew he was sleeping. She turned around in his arms, so she was looking at him and sighed. Edward Cullen might have seemed like an angel when he slept, but he was a real devil in bed.

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

There is the completed Chapter 14! Please let me know if you see any spelling/grammar/typos, or anything in here because I was really focused on getting this posted rather than spending a lot of time looking this chapter over and everything. Let me know what your thoughts were, and what do you think of my lemon? Was it a step up from my last one? If you have any suggestions then let me know! :)

_Please review! --come back running xx_


End file.
